Les naufragés
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Au lendemain de Noël, Monsieur et Madame Murdoch commencent leur voyage pour les îles Galapagos. Ils espèrent profiter de ce voyage pour partir à l'aventure, pour explorer. Mais tout ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu. Suite du film de Noël, se place dans la saison 10.
1. Chapter 1

Spéciale dédicace à Romantic Nerd :) Merci !

 **" _Les naufragés"_**

Titre : Les naufragés

Auteur: Julia R.

Personnages: Principalement William Murdoch, Julia Ogden.

Genre : Drama, romance

Catégorie : M

Résumé: Au lendemain de Noël, Monsieur et Madame Murdoch commencent leur voyage pour les îles Galapagos. Ils espèrent profiter de se voyage pour partir à l'aventure, pour explorer. Mais tout ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu. Suite du film de Noël, se place dans la saison 10.

Disclaimers : Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Tout revient à la série et aux créateurs de Murdoch Mysteries.

* * *

La jeune femme se réveillait doucement. Son corps semblait encore flotter dans du coton, elle devait reprendre pieds dans la réalité, et lorsqu'elle le fit, un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement, s'étirant dans son lit doux et moelleux, sentant les draps caresser sa peau nue. Aujourd'hui était le jour de Noël , aujourd'hui elle allait quitter Toronto pour la Californie, pour ce voyage exceptionnel que son époux lui avait offert; l'expédition aux îles Galapagos . Et elle était heureuse, tout simplement. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux pour voir son époux dormir tranquillement à côté d'elle. La nuit avait été mouvementé, au poste de police, au banquet, et bien après, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel, épuisés. Pourtant, William lui avait retiré sa cape, sa robe, son corset et ses dessous. Il avait détaché ses cheveux mais il lui avait demandé de garder sa tiare. Elle avait trouvé l'idée étrange, mais lorsqu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour dans ce lit, son corps épousant le sien, lorsqu'il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille qu'elle était sa reine, elle avait compris. Julia avait sourit, elle avait resserré ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et elle avait poussé un autre gémissement de plaisir. A présent, il dormait paisiblement, se remettant de tous ces jours et ces nuits d'enquête, et de la veille. Doucement la jeune femme bougea un peu pour frôler son corps avec le sien, pour caresser du bout des doigts son torse et pour prendre la parole tendrement, ses lèvres contre son oreille.

-Réveille-toi chéri, murmura-t-elle en souriant, nous allons être en retard, le train ne nous attendra pas.

-Mmhh.

-William, répéta Julia avant de l'embrasser.

Cela provoqua une réaction immédiate chez le jeune homme qui enroula sa langue à la sienne. Il glissa sa main dans le dos de son épouse et il les fit basculer tous les deux sur le lit pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle.

-Bonjour, grommela-t-il d'une voix grave en plongeant enfin son regard dans le sien.

-Bonjour Inspecteur, répondit-elle en caressant sa joue, aujourd'hui nous partons pour les îles Galapagos, dit-elle avec entrain.

Il ne put que rire timidement et acquiescer. Puis, il l'embrassa une fois encore avant de s'éloigner d'elle enfin.

-Nous devons encore faire nos bagages et...

Mais Julia ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant son époux complètement nu quitter leur lit pour se diriger vers l'armoire où se trouvaient leurs sacs. Il les sortit et avec un timide sourire, il en mit un sur le lit aux pieds de Julia qui s'était assise. Elle croisa son regard une seconde à peine avant qu'il n'ouvre la valise et qu'elle ne voit ses vêtements parfaitement bien rangés et pliés. Tout était prêt.

-Il ne manque plus que toi Ma Lady, murmura William en souriant toujours.

-Et que nous nous habillons, dit-elle en riant, je ne souhaite pas que tu tombes malade en sortant nu dehors, surtout que la neige semble avoir tout recouvert finalement, dit-elle en lançant un regard vers la fenêtre sur laquelle une petite couche de poudre blanche reposait depuis la veille.

Il l'entendit rire doucement et elle le regarda à nouveau, puis sans un mot, il contourna le lit pour lui prendre la main et la faire se lever. Elle se lova aussitôt dans ses bras sans quitter son regard.

-Joyeux Noël Madame Murdoch, dit-il en plaçant ses mains dans le creux de reins de Julia pour sentir son corps contre le sien.

-Joyeux Noël Monsieur Murdoch, répondit-elle doucement, mais tu auras ton cadeau plus tard. Nous allons vraiment être en retard.

- _TU_ es mon cadeau, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, savourant simplement l'étreinte et la sensation qui naissait en elle; ce désir et cet amour qu'elle ne pouvait refréner pour cet homme, ceux qu'il ressentait pour elle aussi et qu'elle pouvait sentir contre sa cuisse.

Après un dernier regard, ils se séparèrent et ils se préparèrent pour le départ. Ils eurent le temps de manger encore quelque chose avant que le fiacre n'arrive et qu'ils n'y montèrent après avoir fixé leur bagages à l'arrière.

-Tu n'es plus obligée de porter cette bague tu sais, lança William lorsqu'il la vit regarder la bague _"indice"_ qu'il lui avait offert quelques jours plus tôt.

-Je sais, mais elle me plaît bien, répondit Julia en haussant les épaules.

Ils échangèrent un regard, tous les deux serrés l'un contre l'autre à l'arrière de ce fiacre qui les menait à la gare centrale. Ils montèrent dans le train et il était plus qu'évident que l'excitation du voyage monta d'un cran lorsque la machine s'ébranla. L'espace d'une seconde, Julia se souvint du jour où elle avait prit un train identique, vers les USA, lorsqu'elle avait fuit Toronto et William. Alors inconsciemment, elle referma ses doigts sur ceux de son époux. Il était là, avec elle, ils partaient ensembles, elle ne fuyait rien pour une fois, elle partait à l'aventure, comme elle l'avait rêvé tant de fois étant enfant, comme elle l'avait déjà expérimenté autrefois lorsqu'elle était partie en Europe. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne faisait plus ce voyage seule, aujourd'hui elle pouvait tout partager avec le jeune homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, William, son époux, l'homme de sa vie. _SON_ cadeau.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos reviews :) Voici la suite !_

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés à New York dans la journée. Le couple avait mis quelques minutes pour se rendre à un petit hôtel proche de la gare. Le train qui les emmenait en Californie partait le lendemain. Ils avaient alors pris la journée pour faire une promenade à Central Park, puis ils étaient allés dans un restaurant et ils étaient finalement arrivés à l'hôtel à la nuit tombée, épuisés et impatients de prendre le chemin vers l'Ouest le lendemain.

William s'était rendu dans la petite salle de bains juxtaposante pour se déshabiller et se préparer. Il ne portait qu'une chemise qu'il avait déjà ouvert, les pieds nus malgré le froid et il finissait de s'essuyer les mains lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre. En la voyant, son cœur manqua un battement. Julia se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, le regard perdu à l'extérieur sur une petite rue sombre couverte de neige. Elle porta un verre à ses lèvres et elle but une gorgée.

-La vue est aussi catastrophique que lors de notre Lune de Miel, dit-elle en riant doucement.

-Au contraire, murmura William d'une voix grave, je la trouve toute aussi belle.

Il ne bougea toujours pas, regardant tendrement Julia de dos, attendant simplement qu'elle ne se retourne pour croiser son regard. Un autre frisson le traversa lorsqu'il plongea son regard sombre dans ses yeux bleus. Elle lui sourit. Il n'y avait pas à en dire davantage, elle savait à quoi il pensait; à toutes ces minutes, ses heures qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans leur chambre d'hôtel de New York, à s'aimer. Alors doucement, comme elle aimait le faire pour le séduire, elle approcha de lui. Il vit son désir dans son regard, cette petite étincelle danser dans le creux de ses yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration alors que son souffle s'accélérait déjà. William la regarda avancer d'une démarche féline vers lui, elle posa son verre sur le guéridon à côté d'elle pour toucher du bout des doigts le torse de son époux. Un frisson s'insinua en lui et elle mit ses mains à plat contre son corps, sentant ses muscles durs sous ses doigts. Elle le caressa doucement en ouvrant sa chemise d'un bouton de plus.

-C'est vrai après tout, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une belle vue, je n'ai d'yeux que pour le charmant Détective qui se trouve dans cette pièce, comme je n'ai eu d'yeux que pour lui lors de notre première visite à New-York.

-Moi je n'ai d'yeux que pour un certain Docteur, répondit William avec un ton amoureux, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ces nuits là.

La jeune femme rit doucement, ce qui provoqua chez William un autre frisson de désir. Il aimait tant l'entendre rire, ce doux son qui résonnait en lui jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Elle se pencha vers lui et il perdit pied.

-Comment pourrais-je oublier un homme comme toi? Souffla Julia dans le creux de son oreille. Je me souviens de tout William.

Il ne répondit pas, fermant simplement les yeux en sentant les doigts de son épouse se glisser dans ses cheveux. Une seconde plus tard, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, une seconde avant qu'elle ne se love tout contre lui. Elle déposa un baiser sous son oreille, un autre sur son menton et un dernier sur ses lèvres. Le baiser s'intensifia, encore un peu, toujours plus pour les mener touts les deux jusqu'au lit. William la déshabilla minutieusement, bouton par bouton, baisers après baisers, caresse avant une autre caresse encore et encore jusqu'à l'instant où ils ne firent plus qu'un, alors qu'il lui faisait passionnément l'amour pendant de longues minutes. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, satisfaits, heureux, ensembles.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils découvrirent leur cabine privée dans le train les emmenant vers San Diego, William cru n'avoir jamais vu son épouse aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Le jeune homme au service du wagon les avait laissé et Julia avait poussé un cri de petite fille le matin de Noël lorsque la porte de la cabine s'était refermée derrière eux. William n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire fièrement. La pièce ressemblait à la chambre d'un palace. Il y avait un lit, deux tables de nuit en bois de rose, des rideaux aux fenêtres, des couvertures de velours et une moquette épaisse, ainsi qu'une toute petite pièce juxtaposée. Une salle de bains privée avec un WC, un lavabo, un miroir, ni plus ni moins.

-Comment as tu réussis à avoir une place sur ce train William? Lança Julia en se tournant vers lui.

-J'ai mes secrets, dit-il en haussant les épaules mais avoir pourtant un timide sourire sur les lèvres.

-William, reprit la jeune femme en approchant de lui pour caresser sa joue, tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin de tout cela, tu sais que faire le voyage dans un train des plus normal, sur une banquette en bois m'aurait comblée de joie parce que rien ne peut me combler plus de joie que d'être auprès de toi.

-Je sais, acquiesça le jeune homme en posant ses mains dans le creux des reins de son épouse, mais je voulais le faire tout de même, pour ma merveilleuse épouse.

Il l'embrassa alors passionnément et elle se laissa faire, oubliant tout si ce n'est l'étreinte de son mari, son baiser, ses caresses, son odeur, sa tendresse, son désir, sa passion, son amour.

-Et si nous essayons ce lit Mr. Murdoch? Dit-elle à bout de souffle sur ses lèvres.

-En pleine journée?

-N'oublie pas que tu as épousé un femme scandaleuse, grommela Julia en riant doucement.

-Je ne l'oublie pas, je ne l'oublie pas, répéta William en tendant la main derrière lui pour trouver la clé sur la porte et la verrouiller, et tu sais à quel point j'aime te suivre dans tes " folies".

Ils échangèrent à peine un regard et un sourire avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Doucement les mains de William caressèrent son dos, un geste qui lui donnait toujours de doux frissons. Julia poussa un gémissement de plaisir en enroulant sa langue autour de celle de son époux. Il la sentit butter ses hanches contre les siennes et sans qu'il ne le contrôle vraiment, il la poussa tendrement vers le lit. Elle ouvrit sa veste qu'elle fit glisser sur ses épaules musclées lorsqu'il mordit tendrement la peau de sa nuque.

-William, souffla Julia en se mordant les lèvres.

Il posa une main sur ses fesses et elle sourit. Le jeune homme fit glisser entre ses doigts les boutons de son chemisier pour l'ouvrir lentement, pour la voir prendre une profonde inspiration en tendant sa poitrine vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa fine peau, il la goûta alors qu'elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux sombres. Le mouvement du train les fit tanguer un instant et ils gémirent à l'unisson. La jupe de Julia tomba au sol sans qu'elle ne se souvienne que William l'avait ouverte. Elle était bien trop occupée à savourer ses caresses et ses baisers. Elle lui retira son gilet avec un empressement qu'elle ne pouvait contenir. Elle le voulait, là, maintenant, le plus vite possible, en elle, profondément en elle. Elle lui baissa ses bretelles alors qu'il s'employait à ouvrir son corset. William posa ses mains sur sa taille, de chaque côté du corset et avec une infinie tendresse et lenteur, il glissa ses pouces entre, là où les lacets avaient encore été liés quelques secondes plus tôt. Ses pouces se rejoignirent entre les seins ronds de son épouse et avec fermeté, il les fit glisser sur son corps jusqu'à son nombril. Il leva alors les yeux vers elle pour la regarder, une fois encore Julia se mordit les lèvres, les yeux fermés, savourant la sensation de sentir l'homme qu'elle aimait découvrir son corps. William se désintéressa aussitôt de la pièce de tissu qu'il laissa tomber au sol pour poser une main sur le sein de son épouse pourtant encore recouvert d'un fin tissu et il échoua son visage dans sa nuque.

-Tu es belle, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille d'une voix grave, tellement belle.

Il déposa un baiser humide dans sa nuque, et de son autre main il lui retira l'épingle qui se trouvait encore dans ses cheveux. Le jeune homme continuait de malaxer doucement son sein et de l'embrasser passionnément. Julia s'était employée à lui ouvrir sa chemise, à la faire tomber au sol et du bout des doigts elle caressa la peau de son torse sous son t-shirt. Comme toutes les fois où il sentait Julia toucher sa peau, William contracta ses muscles. Une vague de désir encore plus forte s'insinua en lui et il fit butter la jeune femme une fois encore contre lui. Elle sourit, sentant le désir de William contre le bas de son ventre. A contre cœur, elle brisa leur baiser, pour croiser son regard, pour prendre des deux mains son t-shirt et le lui retirer. Aussitôt les mains libres à nouveau, elle caressa sa nuque, son cou, son torse, juste avant que ses lèvres ne prennent le relais. William ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant au plaisir qu'il ressentait en sentant Julia l'embrasser, le caresser, le mordre tendrement. Elle glissa ses mains dans son dos musclé, laissant ses ongles toucher sa peau, ondulant son bassin contre son membre grandissant un peu plus dans son pantalon. Leur souffle s'intensifiait, leurs mouvements également. Les culottes de la jeune femme s'échouèrent à ses pieds et elle attrapa la ceinture du pantalon de son mari pour lui ouvrir les deux boutons caressant au passage l'objet de ses désirs, entendant William pousser un profond gémissement rauque. Mais Julia s'éloigna de lui. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, ce regard qu'elle aimait tant, ce doux regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait et désirait ardemment. La jeune femme pivota et doucement sans quitter des yeux William, elle le poussa sur le lit. Il y prit place, l'entraînant avec lui en posant ses mains sur ses fesses. Elle plaça une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches. Le tissu de sa chemise glissa sur ses cuisses, révélant sa féminité. Il ne résista plus, il devait la voir, la toucher, l'embrasser. Du bout des doigts il lui retira sa chemise, effleurant au passage ses mamelons tendus. Et lorsqu'elle fut complètement nue devant lui, le surplombant, il su qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux sur cette Terre. Il se pencha vers elle, goûtant son corps, laissant glisser sa langue sur sa peau, emprisonnant entre ses dents la pointe de son sein.

-William, gémit simplement la jeune femme.

Il caressa son dos sans cesser sa torture, il la plaça juste au-dessus de lui, sentant son membre toucher sa féminité douce et chaude. Un instant plus tard, la main de la jeune femme se glissa entre leur corps pour lui descendre son pantalon et son dessous et en un regard, il s'empara d'elle. Elle se tendit de plaisir. William était là, enfin, en elle, emprisonné dans sa douceur, un peu plus plus profondément, encore davantage, si doux, si dur, si puissant. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et il les fit rouler sur le lit, sans pour autant la quitter. Son corps puissant se moula parfaitement au sien. Il caressa son visage en ancrant son regard dans le sien, en s'emparant d'elle avec force une fois encore. Elle poussa un autre gémissement plus fort, plus rauque et une soudaine idée vint à l'esprit du jeune homme.

-Julia, dit-il à bout de souffle, et si...si les murs étaient...si on nous...mmmhhh...si quelqu'un...

-Aucune...importance...je...oh William...continue...tu...oohhh William...oui.

Cette pensée fugace d'être entendus alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour s'envola lorsque Julia posa ses mains sur ses fesses pour accompagner son mouvement. Il continua de s'emparer d'elle, surprit de constater que le mouvement du train lancé à vive allure provoquait de petits tremblements, une toute nouvelle sensation qu'il aimait particulièrement. Sous lui, son épouse se cambra violemment, des spasmes l'animèrent et dans un cri de plaisir qu'elle n'avait pu, ou n'avait voulu, retenir, elle explosa de plaisir. Une seconde plus tard il en fit autant en elle et il se laissa tomber sur son corps moite et chaud. William fourra son visage dans la nuque de Julia et elle resserra ses bras autour de lui avec force le temps pour eux de reprendre leur souffle. William se redressa alors sans quitter son corps pour croiser son regard et lui sourire tendrement. Elle en fit autant mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de dire quoique se soit, deux coups furent donnés à la porte.

-Monsieur et Madame Murdoch ?

* * *

 _à suivre ... ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

-Monsieur et Madame Murdoch ?

Aussitôt William se figea sur place. Quelqu'un les avait entendu et il ne savait pas s'il se trouvait terriblement honteux, ou fier. Peut être un peu des deux. Toujours son corps pressé contre celui de son épouse, il sentit celle-ci rire doucement. Deux autres coups furent portés et elle prit la parole en un murmure.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu me laisse me lever Murdoch, dit-elle en riant doucement.

-Je ...euh, William ferma les yeux en soupirant profondément.

Puis, doucement, il glissa sur son corps. Il l'entendit pousser un faible gémissement lorsqu'il quitta sa douceur et il leva simplement les yeux vers elle pour croiser son regard.

-Au moins cette fois nous avons eu le temps de "terminer", dit-elle avec malice avant de l'embrasser pour quitter le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda William en la voyant fouiller dans sa valise pour prendre un négligé en soie.

-Je m'habille, je ne vais pas ouvrir la porte complètement nue, mon époux n'aime pas que d'autres hommes me voient sans vêtements.

Elle passa à côté du lit en nouant sa robe de chambre sur sa taille mais aussitôt William lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher d'ouvir la porte.

-Et il ne souhaiterait pas que tu ouvres la porte si peu habillée non plus.

-William, souffla Julia en levant les yeux au plafond.

En un bond, il quitta le lit pour prendre son pantalon et le passer, ne s'embarrassant pas de mettre des sous vêtements. Elle le regarda enfiler son t-shirt.

-Monsieur et Madame Murdoch, êtes-vous là ? Fit la voix une fois encore derrière derrière la porte.

-File dans la salle de bains.

-William, c'est ridicule !

-S'il te plait, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, j'aime savoir que je suis le seul à te voir dans cette tenue.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux une seconde en sentant les doigts de son époux glisser sur sa peau, sous sa robe de chambre, juste entre les deux pans, à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant doucement de son genoux vers sa féminité. Elle perdait pieds à chaque fois qu'il lui affligeait cette douce caresse, et il le savait. Le cœur de Julia s'accéléra et son souffle se coupa, un instant avant que les coups ne retentissent à nouveau.

-Il faut vraiment que j'ouvre, insista William, ils vont se demander ce que nous faisons.

Elle acquiesça simplement et elle fila dans la toute petite pièce, laissant la porte à peine entrebâiller, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, William se racla la gorge.

-Que puis-je pour vous? Demanda-t-il au jeune homme qui les avait conduit à la chambre quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Nous devons vous voir pour une affaire importante, répondit l'homme plus âgé qui se trouvait à ses côtés, votre épouse est-elle là ?

Il était sans doute l'un des contrôleurs du train. _Pas une enquête, pas maintenant_ , pensa-t-il, _au moins ce n'est pas une plainte pour bruit intempestif._ Un timide sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de William en se souvenant de l'intensité des ébats qu'il avait eu avec Julia quelques minutes plus tôt. A cette simple pensée, le désir monta en lui et il sentit le tissu de son pantalon toucher sa masculinité. Il devait chasser cette pensée de son esprit très vite s'il ne voulait pas se mettre dans un position gênante. Il la pensait déjà bien assez embarrassante car il était évident que les deux hommes en face de lui avaient remarqué la façon dont il était habillé et le lit dont les couvertures étaient froissées. Peut être avaient-ils vu également le corset qui reposait sur le sol, juste derrière le jeune homme.

-Mon épouse, dit-il d'une voix grave, se rafraîchit dans la salle de bain. Mais en quoi peut-elle vous aider?

-Elle est Docteur n'est-ce pas? Reprit le contrôleur. Cela a été spécifié dans votre dossier.

-Oui mais...

-L'épouse du Maharaja de Kapurthala est enceinte et à bord de ce train. Elle se sent très mal depuis plusieurs minutes et votre épouse est le seul médecin femme, à bord. Il vous attend dans le quatrième wagon immédiatement.

-Bien je...je vais la prévenir.

William ferma la porte pour se retrouver une seconde plus tard nez à nez avec son épouse.

-J'ai tout entendu, lança-t-elle en papillonnant dans la pièce pour ramasser ses affaires.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, la regardant simplement retirer sa robe de chambre pour s'habiller à une vitesse fulgurante. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle voulut fermer son corset, il fit un pas vers elle. Ils échangèrent un regard et il se chargea de lui fermer les lacets. Cela arrivait parfois, des matins où ils devaient se préparer rapidement pour avoir passé trop de temps au lit, pour avoir partagé un tendre ou un passionné moment. William aimait particulièrement retirer le corset de Julia, voir sa poitrine se libérer de cette prison, la voir respirer plus facilement, caresser sur bout des doigts ses courbes. Mais il aimait aussi cet instant ou il serrait les liens, où il voyait les seins de la jeune femme se presser l'un contre l'autre. Il avait l'impression de cacher un trésor, _son trésor,_ celui que lui seul pouvait découvrir à nouveau. Alors lorsqu'il devait l'aider, il s'employait à lui mettre son corset.

-Je dois me hâter William, soupira Julia à contre cœur dans le creux de son oreille, la vie de cette femme peut être en danger.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et sans un mot il s'éloigna d'elle sans lui accorder un regard, car il ne savait que trop bien que s'il le faisait, il ne la laisserait pas partir. William s'occupa à ramasser ses vêtements alors qu'elle passait sa jupe, sa chemise et qu'elle ferma les boutons avec rapidité. Elle attacha ses cheveux et elle prit son sac de médecine avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Je te rejoins, vas-y, dit-il en passant sa chemise sur ses épaules.

-Très bien, au fait William...c'était merveilleux, lança Julia en souriant, je t'aime.

Elle lui lança un sourire radieux et il ne put s'empêcher d'en faire de même. Pour lui aussi cela avait été merveilleux et il n'attendait que l'instant où il la prendrait dans ses bras à nouveau. Cette idée de voyage avait été la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu. Julia était détendue et il devait avouer que lui aussi, qu'il ne pensait plus à son travail à Toronto; il n'y avait que eux, que elle, pendant deux semaines, deux longues semaines.

* * *

Comme elle l'avait entendu, le quatrième wagon avait été totalement privatisé pour le Maharaja, son épouse et leur suite. Le Docteur Ogden se présenta à la porte et aussitôt elle fut conduite dans une chambre en presque tout points identiques à la sienne. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années se trouvait sur le lit, hurlant de douleur, entourée de cinq autres femmes, des servantes. L'une d'elle se chargeait de lui mettre dans lingues humides sur son front, une autre se contentait de lui tenir ses longs cheveux noirs, une troisième agitait un grand éventail et deux autres se trouvaient à côté, prêtes à chercher ce qu'on leur demandait dans la seconde. Julia resta là quelques secondes à observer la scène sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle croisa le regard sombre de la jeune femme, ce regard où elle vit la peur, la douleur et l'incompréhension. Alors en un bond, le Docteur Ogden approcha d'elle.

-Je suis le Docteur Ogden, je suis là pour vous aider, murmura-t-elle doucement, est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je vous dit?

-Oui, j'ai appris l'anglais, répondit la jeune femme avec un fort accent.

-Quel est votre nom?

-Nisha.. je...que se passe-t-il?

-Pour le savoir je vais devoir vous ausculter, mais je ne pourrai pas avec tant de personnes autour de vous, vos...servantes peuvent-elles quitter la pièce?

-Non, répondit la jeune femme en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, elle doivent rester.

-Ecoutez Nisha je veux vous aider.

-Le protocole, grogna la jeune femme en retenant un cri de douleur.

-Si je ne vous ausculte pas vous n'aurez plus rien à faire du protocole, vous pourrez perdre la vie, perdre le bébé, vous comprenez?

-Mais qui êtes-vous? Lança une voix d'homme derrière Julia.

Elle se retourna pour voir toutes les jeunes femmes baisser le regard vers le sol. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, un turban sur la tête, des cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, une longue barbe bien taillée, un regard perçant et un large cou entouré d'une dizaine de colliers, se trouvait devant elle.

Julia se redressa.

-Docteur Julia Ogden, vous m'avez fait demander.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

-Je l'ignore, mais je dois la voir seule, ces jeunes femmes doivent quitter la pièce.

Le Maharaja ne répondit pas. Il la regarda simplement de la tête au pieds de longues et interminables secondes. Julia ne s'en étonna pas outre mesure, nombreuses avaient été les fois où les hommes sceptiques à ses capacités médicales l'avaient jaugé et jugé de cette façon. Elle resta là, droite et impassible, ne scillant pas. Maharaja ou pas, elle ne comptait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un homme.

-Deux restent, gromella-t-il entre ses dents.

Le Docteur Ogden entendit l'homme parler en une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas et une seconde plus tard, trois femmes sortirent. Il lui lança un regard et la porte se ferma derrière lui par un garde qu'elle avait à peine aperçu dans le couloir. En un souffle, elle lâcha la pression et elle se dirigea vers la pauvre femme toujours souffrante. Elle demanda à l'une des jeune femme de continuer de lui humidifier le front et elle ouvrit son sac pour prendre son stéthoscope. Elle se pencha vers Nisha et elle posa ses mains sur son ventre rond. Elle l'ausculta pendant de longues minutes, avant de finalement quitter la pièce et de trouver son époux dans le couloir.

William arriva vers elle et il lui prit tendrement la main.

-Ils t'ont laissé entrer?

-J'ai rencontré le Maharaja, il m'a autorisé de t'attendre ici à condition que je ne touche à rien et que je n'entre pas dans la chambre de son épouse. Comment va-t-elle?

-Elle est mal, elle est sur le point d'accoucher avec un mois d'avance et je crois que le bébé n'est pas bien placé. Il va peut être falloir l'opérer mais ce sera risqué.

-Si tu ne le fais pas?

-Ils mourront sans doute, soupira Julia en plongeant son regard dans le sien, je dois le dire à son mari.

-Il se trouve dans le salon juste à côté, je t'accompagne si tu veux.

Elle acquiesça et ensemble ils se firent annoncer pour entrer dans la pièce juxtaposante et entretenir avec l'homme qu'ils avaient rencontré quelques minutes plus tôt. William ne parla pas, se tenant un peu en retrait de son épouse, la regardant, l'écoutant, l'admirant pour son courage et son savoir. Le Maharaja lui ordonna de sauver son épouse et son enfant, il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne manque de rien. Julia accepta et lorsqu'elle se trouva seule avec son époux à nouveau, elle le sentit passer tendrement sa main dans son dos.

-Tu y arriveras, murmura-t-il doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, tu en es capable.

-Je n'ai jamais mis d'enfants au monde William, dit-elle la gorge nouée, c'est déjà une épreuve en soit, dans un contexte tel que celui-là encore plus et puis je...je n'ai jamais accouché moi non plus.

-Tu es un brillant médecin, j'ai confiance en toi.

Ils échangèrent un regard, un sourire et leurs lèvres se touchèrent un instant pour un tendre baiser.

-Merci de me soutenir William, murmura-t-elle avant de se lover tout contre lui, que ferais-je sans toi Detective?

Elle le sentit rire contre elle et resserrer ses bras autour de sa taille. Le souffle du jeune homme se perdit dans sa nuque où il déposa un tendre baiser.

-Et moi je serai totalement perdu sans toi Docteur.

Le couple se sépara lorsqu'un homme au service du Maharaja vint leur signaler que tout était prêt dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Après un dernier regard, un dernier baiser, Julia s'éclipsa derrière la porte en bois sombre, laissant William seul dans le couloir priant de tout son cœur que tout s'arrangerait et que son épouse sauverait les vies de ces deux personnes. Mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle fasse tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour y parvenir.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

William avait attendu dans ce couloir pendant des heures. Il avait passé son temps debout devant les vitres du compartiment, à regarder le paysage défiler. Il repensait à ce que son épouse faisait dans la pièce voisine. Elle s'évertuait à sauver deux vies, elle faisait son devoir, sa passion. Il ne pouvait que se montrer fier d'elle, se demandant pourtant en quoi il était responsable de cela et donc pourquoi éprouver de la fierté ? Son épouse était bien capable de faire tout cela toute seule, il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Et pourtant, au fond de son cœur, William en éprouvait ; de la fierté de savoir que cette femme exceptionnelle était son épouse, qu'elle l'avait choisi lui, lui qui n'était qu'un Officier de police, qu'un homme ayant grandi dans une petite maison de Nova Scotia. Parfois il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour la mériter. Et parfois il se demandait s'il la méritait vraiment.

William vit plusieurs personnes entrer et sortir de la chambre de la jeune femme. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrait, il pouvait entrevoir Julia penchée vers le corps de la pauvre malheureuse. En une fraction de seconde il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le Docteur Ogden semblait calme, sûre d'elle et appliquée. Mais lui seul savait, lui seul pouvait lire sur son visage et dans son regard. Il aurait voulu être auprès d'elle, il aurait voulu pouvoir se pencher sur son oreille et lui murmurer que tout irait bien, qu'elle faisait du bon travail, qu'elle sauverait ces vies. Mais William ne croisa pas une seule fois son regard, il se contentait de regarder son visage, de voir une boucle blonde danser sur son front, de voir ses mains couverte de sang, juste avant que la porte ne se referme et qu'il ne se trouve seul face aux vitres du compartiment à regarder le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. _J'aurai voulu qu'on le regarde ensemble_ , pensa-t-il, _j'aurai voulu qu'elle voit ces grandes plaines, ces arbres, ces cours d'eaux, assise à côté de moi. Que nous regardions ensemble dans la même direction, au même instant. Peut être au retour. Nous le ferons lors de notre voyage retour, ce qu'elle fait à cet instant est bien plus important William._

* * *

Nisha poussa un autre cri de douleur qui déchira le cœur de Julia. Elle leva les yeux vers elle.

-Il me faut plus d'héroïne, elle souffre beaucoup trop.

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'une jeune femme se rendit à la porte pour l'ouvrir et interpeller l'homme qui montait la garde à l'extérieur. Le Docteur Ogden l'avait suivit du regard et en une fraction de seconde elle avait cru voir la silhouette de son époux de dos dans le couloir. William était là. Elle soupira alors profondément; _il_ était là, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir davantage. Même à distance, elle pouvait sentir son soutien, sa force, son amour. Julia savait qu'elle avait accompli de nombreuses choses dans sa vie grâce à lui, parce qu'il avait sans doute été le seul qui n'avait jamais douté d'elle, qui l'avait toujours soutenu, même lorsqu'elle s'était sentie incapable d'y parvenir. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit, peut être William l'avait-il compris, mais sans lui, il y avait un bon nombres de choses qu'elle n'aurait pas accompli. Elle qui s'était toujours montrée si indépendante et combative ne pouvait avouer qu'elle avait besoin du soutien d'un homme, _son s_ outien, car à dire vrai le monde entier pouvait la critiquer, la haïr même, elle ne se souciait guère de ce que l'on disait sur elle ou sur les choix qu'elle faisait, mais William, William s'était différent. _Il_ était différent. Et tout était différent avec lui.

Une fois encore, Julia s'essuya le front, y laissant une trace de sang mais ne s'en souciant pas outre mesure. Elle prit tendrement la main de la jeune femme allongée et elle lui parla doucement.

-Nisha, c'est presque terminé. Je vais encore vous faire une injection et vous vous endormirez, lorsque se sera le cas, je vais sortir le bébé et lorsque vous vous réveillerez tout sera terminé.

-Mais je...je ne peux pas...si je dors je...

-Vous n'aurez pas à pousser, je vais ouvrir votre ventre, tout en bas, ici, dit-elle en posant sa main en-dessous de son nombril, et lorsque l'enfant sera dehors, je vais le recoudre.

-Non, non je...il ne voudra plus de moi.

-Nisha, si je ne le fais pas vous allez mourir tout les deux.

-Si c'est une fille, ce sera pareil, il faut que se soit un garçon cela doit être un garçon si...

La jeune femme poussa un autre cri et Julia lui caressa tendrement le front.

-Calmez-vous, murmura-t-elle, calmez-vous.

Lorsqu'elle fut endormie, Julia procéda à l'opération, le cœur battant la chamade, la boule au ventre et la gorge sèche. Elle n'avait lu qu'un article sur le sujet, un article détaillé certes, mais rien qu'un article. Le doute s'empara d'elle, la peur. Eh puis, elle prit une profonde inspiration, tenant le scalpel à quelques millimètres de la peau de Nisha. Si elle voulait qu'ils vivent, c'était là sa seule chance. Sa main trembla un instant, juste une seconde avant qu'elle ne ferme avec force ses doigts sur son instrument et que d'un geste sûr et précis, elle n'entaille la peau de la jeune reine.

* * *

L'opération dura de longues minutes, le mouvement du train ne facilita pas la tâche du Docteur Ogden. Elle prit enfin le nourrisson entre ses mains avant de le placer dans une petite corbeille en osier que lui tendait une femme au service de Nisha. Il était ouvert de sang et de liquide amniotique, et elle caressa tendrement sa poitrine.

-Respire, murmura Julia doucement, allez petit ange, respire.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne voit la poitrine du bébé se gonfler et qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour pousser un long cri strident. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Docteur.

-C'est bien, dit-elle dans un souffle, c'est bien.

Elle demanda à la jeune femme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle de nettoyer le bébé avec un linge humide, de le faire doucement pour ne pas le brusquer car il était minuscule. Mais Julia le jugea fort. Puis, après un dernier regard accordé à l'enfant, elle se concentra sur sa mère à nouveau. Julia s'occupa encore d'elle pendant de longues minutes. Elle finit par la recoudre et lorsqu'elle eut recouvert son corps d'un drap, elle se lava les mains dans une bassine en argent tout à côté.

-Prévenez le Maharaja qu'il peut venir, dit-elle à l'une des servantes.

Elle s'inclina et en un bond elle quitta la pièce en courant. Le Docteur Ogden regarda alors ses mains encore dans l'eau, ce sang qui coulait. Ce jour là, elle avait accompli quelque chose, elle avait donné vie à un enfant et elle avait sauvé sa mère. Du moins, au fond de son cœur elle espérait qu'elle avait sauvé la vie de cette jeune femme car Nisha était encore profondément endormie. Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes, mais sa respiration était longue et régulière. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de s'évanouir, son mari ne voudrait peut être plus d'elle si elle portait une cicatrice, et si elle lui donnait une fille cela revenait à la laisser pour morte. Cette pensée la révulsait au plus au point. Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et elle croisa le regard de William. Lui il aurait été le plus heureux des hommes si elle lui avait donné une fille, s'il avait pu être père. Lui il n'aurait que faire d'une cicatrice. Elle avait douté pendant des mois après avoir été tiré dessus par Eva Pierce, lorsqu'elle s'était remise de sa blessure à l'abdomen, lorsque William lui avait donné du temps pour s'en remettre. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne veuille plus lui faire l'amour, et pourtant, il l'aimait toujours autant, il caressait souvent la cicatrice qu'elle en gardait, il lui arrivait de l'embrasser tendrement à cet endroit précis. William l'aimait et la désirait toujours autant et elle savait qu'il le ferait toujours en dépit de toutes les marques qu'elle pouvait avoir sur son corps.

La porte claqua, la faisant sursauter et le Maharaja se précipita vers le petit panier posé à côté du lit. Il regarda le nourrisson enveloppé dans un drap blanc et endormit. Il leva les yeux vers Julia qui essuyait ses mains.

-Le bébé? Dit-il doucement.

-Un garçon, répondit la jeune femme, il va bien mais il faut le surveiller car il est bien petit et fragile. Votre épouse se remet, elle doit se reposer mais je crois qu'elle est tirée d'affaire.

-Vous êtes merveilleuse pour une femme de l'Occident Docteur Ogden, je vais vous faire préparer un repas, vous le prendrez dans ma suite, c'est mon cadeau.

-Merci mais je...

-On ne refuse pas un cadeau, je vais vous faire servir du vin et des fruits, votre époux vous accompagne.

Julia n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le Maharaja quitta déjà la pièce. Elle le vit échanger deux mots avec William et elle s'intéressa à Nisha une dernière fois. Elle s'assura que le bébé aille bien et elle quitta la chambre, demandant à l'une des jeune femmes de rester avec eux et de la prévenir s'il se passait quoique se soit.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et elle plongea son regard dans celui de son époux. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, attendant simplement qu'elle ne fasse le premier pas et une seconde plus tard, elle se lova dans ses bras. Elle se serra avec force contre lui, resserrant ses bras autour de son cou, pressant sa poitrine contre son torse, échouant son visage dans sa nuque.

-Le Maharaja m'a dit que le bébé et sa mère vont bien, murmura William dans le creux de son oreille en la serrant contre lui, alors qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-J'ai besoin de tes bras, répondit Julia presque en pleurant, j'ai besoin que tu me sers tout contre toi.

-Ce fut éprouvant pour toi.

Elle acquiesça simplement, caressant sa peau avec son nez. _Si seulement tu savais à quel point j'aimerai pouvoir te donner un enfant William. Si seulement nous trouvions le temps et le courage d'en parler. Si seulement tu savais._

-Mais nous en reparlerons, soupira Julia à contre cœur, il veut que nous mangions avec lui et tout doit être prêt à présent. Nous ne pouvons faire attendre un Maharaja.

-En effet, répondit William en sentant Julia quitter son étreinte.

Il croisa son regard dans lequel il cru voir une larme naître qu'elle ne laissa pourtant pas couler sur sa joue. Il la caressa et il déposa un doux baiser sur le bout de son nez.

-Vous êtes incroyable Docteur Ogden, dit-il doucement avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne.

Elle ne répondit pas mais elle lui sourit simplement, puis, ils se dirigèrent vers une autre cabine dans laquelle une table avait été dressée et sur laquelle se trouvait des dizaines de fruits, de plats différents, tous dans de la vaisselle en or et argent. Le couple échangea un regard et ils prirent place à table. Il était déjà le milieu de l'après-midi lorsqu'il commencèrent à manger et Julia remarqua enfin à quel point elle était en réalité affamée.

* * *

Le couple regagna leur cabine un peu avant la nuit tombée. Le soleil disparaissait derrière quelques collines à l'horizon dans des tons orangés, rouges et violets. William ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et il regarda son épouse se tenir devant lui. Elle avait les bras tendus derrière elle et elle tenait un collier en or et pierres précieuses autour de son cou.

-Il trouve que le bleu me va bien, dit-elle doucement, qu'en penses-tu?

-Que le bleu te va bien, répondit William en souriant, mais que tu n'as pas besoin de cela pour être superbe.

Julia lui sourit et elle baissa les yeux vers le bijou qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Aussitôt William passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Je le vendrai lorsque nous serons rentrés à Toronto, murmura-t-elle sans regarder son époux, l'argent que je pourrai avoir sera pour l'Armée du Salut, ils en ont bien plus besoin que moi.

-Mais tu aimes ce collier, n'est-ce pas?

-Il est somptueux, acquiesça Julia, je vais le porter, rien qu'une fois, rien que pour toi.

William leva un sourcil au plafond et elle rit doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il s'intensifia dangereusement et lorsque le souffle vint à leur manquer, ils se séparèrent simplement.

-Je vais faire un brin de toilette, souffla William, je reviens dans une minute.

Julia acquiesça en caressant sa joue où quelques poils éparses faisait leur apparitions. William n'avait guère eu le temps de se raser ce matin là et elle savait qu'il comptait le faire avant d'aller se coucher. Il la quitta alors pour se rendre dans la pièce voisine et se préparer. Elle en profita pour en faire autant. Elle retira ses vêtements un à un et elle les posa sur sa valise dans un coin de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle voulut passer sa chemise de nuit, elle se figea sur place voyant le collier qu'elle avait posé sur le lit. Un large sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Que penserais-tu de visiter les Indes un jour? Lança William dans la pièce voisine. Le Maharaja m'a donné envie de voir ce pays.

-Pour cela il faudrait que tu puisses t'extraire de Toronto quelques semaines, nous avons déjà eu beaucoup de mal à partir pour ce voyage, et nous n'avons plus quittés la ville depuis notre Lune de Miel.

-Mmhh, grommela le jeune homme en passant le rasoir sur son menton, je t'avais promis de t'emmener à Paris aussi.

-Je ne pourrai y aller sans toi, ria Julia dans la pièce voisine, mon français est déplorable.

-Et pourtant tu me demandes de te parler en français parfois, répondit William en secouant la tête doucement.

-Je trouve cela incroyablement séduisant, répondit-elle simplement, surtout lorsque c'est toi qui le fait, même si c'est moins exotique que les Indes.

William ne répondit pas, continuant simplement sa tâche. Ils avaient parlé plus d'une fois de tous les voyages qu'ils auraient voulu faire, de tout ces lieux qu'ils avaient voulu découvrir, ensembles. Paris était toujours revenu au premier plan, mais cela impliquait un long voyage en paquebot, des semaines sans être à Toronto et fort était de constater que William n'avait jamais de permission assez longue pour partir si loin. Pourtant il s'était fait une promesse; il emmènerait Julia à Paris un jour, un jour.

Lorsqu'il avait fini de s'essuyer le visage, William quitta la salle de bain, éteignant la lumière au passage. Sur le pas de la porte, il se figea sur place. Son souffle se coupa. Julia se trouvait là, allongée sur le lit, les cheveux défaits, totalement nue, portant simplement le collier précieux que lui avait offert le Maharaja, autour du cou. Il ne s'était pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle puisse l'attendre dans cette position. Son corps réagit aussitôt au désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. S'il l'écoutait, il la rejoindrait immédiatement sur le lit et il lui ferait l'amour de la façon la plus passionnée qu'il soit. Mais William resta là à la regarder quelques instants, à se délecter de la vue qu'il avait. Puis, il approcha du lit en souriant. Il se déshabilla et il s'allongea à ses côté. Ce qui l'avait empêché de lui faire l'amour ce soir c'était que Julia dormait paisiblement, ayant sans doute perdu la bataille contre la fatigue alors qu'elle l'avait attendu. Il la regarda avec amour quelques minutes, puis il ramena le drap sur leurs corps nus. Elle bougea un peu, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Il éteignit la lumière et il la prit dans ses bras pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il doucement.

William ne put s'empêcher de sourire en fermant les yeux. Il était tout simplement heureux.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

Le voyage en train jusqu'en Californie avait duré plusieurs jours. Le couple Murdoch l'avait passé bien souvent auprès du Maharaja et de son épouse. Julia avait veillé sur la jeune femme et le nourrisson, William avait partagé de nombreux verres avec le père de l'enfant. Au début il n'avait pas refusé de boire, bien à contre cœur, mais on ne pouvait dire non à un Maharaja. Cependant, après le troisième verre de whisky, William avait fini par lui avouer qu'il ne buvait que très rarement et qu'il n'en aimait tout simplement pas le goût ni les effets secondaires qui en résultaient. Quoiqu'un peu offusqué, le Maharaja ordonna qu'on lui serve son meilleur thé, au plus grand soulagement de William.

Ils étaient arrivés à San Diego par une chaude après-midi de Décembre. Le couple avait salué le Maharaja et Nisha, et William avait regardé pendant de longues minutes son épouse prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras le bébé qui gigotait doucement contre sa poitrine. Il la vit le regarder avec tendresse, lui prendre sa petite main et caresser doucement sa joue. Aussitôt son cœur manqua un battement. Il lui avait dit il y a bien longtemps que cela ne comptait pas pour lui qu'elle ne puisse pas lui donner d'enfants, qu'il ne voulait qu'elle. Et il était incroyablement heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés, mais il ne pouvait plus se mentir plus longtemps; il voulait un enfant, avec elle. L'image de Roland lui revint en mémoire. Ils avaient été parents autrefois et William avait découvert à quel point son épouse était faite pour être mère. Cette réalité lui brisa un peu plus le cœur. Il aurait voulu lui offrir ce cadeau, ce miracle, il aurait voulu la rendre heureuse et il aurait voulu élever un enfant avec elle. Mais après Roland et Eva Pierce, ils n'en avait plus parlé, la cicatrice avait mise bien trop de temps à guérir. Pourtant William jugea le moment être le bon pour aborder le sujet à nouveau, ce voyage leur permettrait d'avoir cette conversation à nouveau. William était prêt, il espérait simplement que son épouse le soit également.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le couple, Julia remarqua que son époux glissa un petit livre noir dans la poche de sa veste.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en croisant son regard.

-Un cadeau du Maharaja, bredouilla William la gorge sèche en fuyant son regard.

-Eh bien, je vois que toi aussi il t'apprécie beaucoup.

-Disons que c'est un cadeau pour toi aussi mais je ne peux pas te le montrer tout de suite.

Elle fronça les sourcils incertaine de ce que cela pouvait bien dire. Depuis quand William Murdoch agissait-il de la sorte? Elle aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais William glissa sa main dans son dos et il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Plus tard, murmura-t-il simplement, d'ailleurs en parlant de cadeau, je crois que tu m'en dois encore un, dit-il en l'attirant contre lui pour caresser tendrement ses hanches.

-C'est que...bredouilla Julia, le tien est tellement merveilleux que celui que je voulais t'offrir paraît tellement dérisoire.

-Julia.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et elle se mordit simplement les lèvres ce qui fit rire doucement le jeune homme.

-Dis-moi ce que c'est, grommela-t-il dans le creux de son oreille d'une voix grave.

Julia ne répondit pas tout de suite, fermant simplement les yeux à la tendre étreinte. William devait être parfaitement détendu et serein pour se montrer si intime avec elle dans ce hall de gare. L'espace d'une seconde, elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas l'attirer derrière un pilier, dans un coin sombre pour lui voler un baiser, pour laisser ses mains caresser son corps, pour lui faire l'amour, tout habillés, comme deux amants entretenant une liaison secrète. Julia perdit pieds quelques secondes à cette vision, à ce désir. Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire intérieurement; elle se trouvait dans les bras de William Murdoch, l'homme le plus prude et un parfait gentleman, jamais il ne se risquerait à se montrer intime dans un lieu public, même si elle trouvait le baiser qu'il déposa dans sa nuque prometteur.

-Une photographie, murmura-t-elle en croisant finalement son regard, j'ai fait encadrer une photographie de nous lorsque nous sommes allés à un bal. La première fois que tu m'as invité.

-La première fois que je t'ai invité c'était pour une démonstration de Thomas Edison, dans le parc et...

-Et tu avais prévu le pique-nique, mais je croyais que cela avait été simplement une sortie entre collègues et...

-Julia, répondit William en riant doucement, je ne t'ai jamais invité en tant que "collègue", ce jour là déjà je t'ai invité parce que je...enfin je...

-Tu me courtisais, répondit la jeune femme en voyant son époux se frotter la nuque avant qu'il n'acquiesce, quoiqu'il en soit, continua la jeune femme en sentant son cœur se remplir de joie, j'aurai voulu que tu mettes cette photographie de nous dans ton bureau. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que d'éventuels suspects la voit, qu'ils sachent qui je suis mais...j'en ai une dans mon tiroir de la morgue.

-Je sais, répondit William en rougissant doucement, j'en ai une de toi dans le mien aussi. Mais je serai heureux de mettre ce cadre dans mon bureau, je veillerai à le mettre loin de la vue des suspects.

-Dans le petit cagibis, derrière les rideaux?

Ils échangèrent encore un regard, Julia avait su lire dans ses pensées, comme elle le faisait si souvent. Après un dernier regard et un dernier sourire, William glissa simplement la main dans celle de son épouse pour se rendre vers un fiacre sur lequel leurs bagages venaient d'être attachés. Ils se rendaient à présent au port, là où le bateau les attendait, impatients de poursuivre leur voyage.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient en mer depuis deux jours. Le couple passait beaucoup de temps sur le pont du navire, serrés l'un contre l'autre pour observer chaque levé et chaque couché de soleil. Le navire longeait les côtes avant de finalement s'en éloigner, avant d'être totalement perdu dans l'infini de l'océan. Selon les calculs, ils devraient arriver le lendemain.

Rollo Beck était un homme taciturne et souvent enfermé dans sa cabine penché sur des livres et des illustrations. Ils avaient pu avoir quelques conversations avec lui et son épouse mais William et Julia appréciaient particulièrement passer du temps ensemble, parfois pendant de longues minutes en silence à regarder la mer où la côte qui se dessinait à l'horizon. Ce soir là ils s'étaient trouvé enlacés devant la rambarde en fer. William se tenait dans le dos de son épouse, ses mains sur les siennes, son souffle contre son oreille. Elle avait les yeux fermés, sentant le corps de William contre le sien. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il déposa un baiser dans sa nuque. Instinctivement elle le sentit presser son corps contre le sien, la coinçant entre lui et la rambarde. Julia poussa un profond soupire de plaisir.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Julia inclina doucement la tête sur le côté, lui offrant sa nuque un peu plus. Elle regardant simplement la nuit tomber, dans les bras de William, sentant ses baisers et sa présence. Ils ne se parlèrent pas jusqu'à l'instant ou il posa sa main sur son ventre plat.

-Nous arriverons sans doute demain, grommela-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, peut être que nous devrions aller nous coucher.

-Pour dormir? Murmura Julia avec un sourire taquin.

-Mmmh, je ne sais pas, je suis plutôt fatigué.

-Oooh, vraiment ?

William étouffa alors un gémissement lorsque de sa main libre, Julia caressa son membre se tendant dans son pantalon. Elle avait bien senti son excitation contre ses fesses et il lui avait été plus qu'évident que son souffle s'accélérait de désir. Elle le massa quelques instants avant de retirer sa main et de se retourner enfin. Une seconde plus tard elle croisa son regard empli de désir. Il l'embrassa et une fois leur souffle reprit, ils rejoignirent la cabine qui avait été mise à leur disposition, main dans la main.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se préparèrent pour la nuit. La pièce était bien moins luxueuse que celle qu'ils avaient dans le train. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, un lit étroit leur obligeant à dormir serré l'un contre l'autre. Aucun des deux ne s'en plaignait, bien au contraire, ils avaient passé les deux dernières nuits l'un contre l'autre, étroitement enlacés. Et ils n'avaient qu'une hâte; de passer cette nuit une fois encore si proches.

Julia défit ses cheveux et elle ouvrit sa chemise pour retirer son corset. William quant à lui en profita pour passer un linge humide sur son visage et il commença à se préparer pour la nuit. Ils se tournaient le dos simplement, n'échangeant aucun regard, aucun mot. Ils remarquèrent pourtant que la mer s'agitait à l'extérieur, que le bateau tanguait de plus en plus, signe qu'une tempête était sur le point d'éclater.

Lorsqu'elle eut passé sa chemise de nuit, Julia s'essaya en tailleur sur le lit, ouvrant un ouvrage sur les îles qu'ils allaient visiter. Elle regarda avec attention les notes et les rares illustrations réalisées par l'homme qui conduisait l'expédition. William la rejoignit alors sur le lit pour regarder un dessin d'une tortue de mer.

-Crois-tu qu'il y a des bêtes sauvages ? Murmura la jeune femme en tournant la page.

-Toutes les bêtes que nous verrons seront sauvages Julia, répondit William de son ton professoral.

-Ça je le sais, mais je voulais parler de lions, tigres, des bêtes qui pourront nous mordre, ou nous manger, ajouta-t-elle en riant doucement.

William plongea son regard dans le sien, voyant la petite étincelle qui brillait à l'intérieur. Il fit une petite grimace en levant les yeux au plafond avant de prendre la parole.

-Pourquoi, aimes-tu les bêtes sauvages? Dit-il d'une voix grave.

Il se pencha vers elle pour faire danser une de ses boucles blondes entre ses doigts. Ses lèvres enfleurèrent sa peau et son souffle se perdit dans le creux de son oreille.

-Aimes-tu te faire mordre? Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Julia se tendit en sentant la main de William se poser sur son genou pour remonter le long de sa cuisse.

-Oui, dit-elle dans un souffle, tu sais que j'aime, que...j'aime...

Elle poussa un long gémissement lorsque les dents de William s'emparèrent de la fine peau de son cou. Elle avait totalement perdu le fil de ses pensées. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que de sentir William contre elle, ses gestes, son parfum. Elle ferma les yeux. Les mains de son époux se saisirent de ses hanches et dans un mouvement brusque, il la fit se coucher sur le lit, la surplombant. Elle croisa son regard et un délicieux frisson traversa son corps tout entier. Bien plus que de l'amour, il y avait de la passion, une passion qu'elle n'avait que rarement vu dans le regard du Détective Murdoch. Il allait lui faire l'amour là, avec passion et au fond de son cœur elle espérait qu'il le fasse avec force, sans retenue, sauvagement. Il posa ses mains sur ses seins et d'un geste il lui ouvrit sa chemise de nuit dont certains boutons tombèrent sur le sol. Mais ils ne s'en soucièrent pas le moins du monde. William embrassa sa poitrine et il la mordit une fois encore tendrement. Elle se cambra de délice lorsqu'il prit l'un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche et elle poussa un long et profond gémissement lorsqu'il mordit cet endroit précis. William remonta le fin tissu sur ses cuisses. Alors elle se redressa pour qu'il lui retire sa chemise de nuit. D'une main il lui écarta les jambes et il l'embrassa avec passion. La danse venait de commencer. Elle glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt pour enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau, pour sentir ses muscle sous ses doigts. William retira son t-shirt juste après avant de poser une main sur le visage de la jeune femme en l'embrassant profondément en serrant avec force sa cuisse. Il ne quitta sa bouche que pour embrasser ses seins à nouveau, ses dents se saisirent de son autre mamelon gonflé et elle se cambra à nouveau. Elle était à sa totale merci, elle était sa proie et elle n'avait qu'une hâte; qu'il la fasse sienne, qu'il la prenne encore et encore avec force, avec brutalité. William continua sa progression. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, il embrassa la cicatrice qu'elle portait sur son ventre, il caressa ses boucles blondes déjà humides. Il la souleva à peine pour mettre ses mains sur ses fesses, pour enfoncer ses pouces dans ses cuisses et il embrassa cet endroit si sensible entre ses jambes.

-Oh...William.

Ses lèvres la touchèrent, sa langue la caressa et une seconde plus tard il la mordit tendrement. Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner autour d'elle, elle tombait dans une spirale sans fin, une spirale de plaisir intense. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans les cheveux sombres de son mari, elle voulait qu'il continue, qu'il ne s'arrête pas, _surtout pas_. Elle poussa un long et profond gémissement, signalant que le moment approchait. Alors il la quitta pour échanger un regard, pour voir la sueur couler sur son corps, pour voir son sourire, pour voir son plaisir. William retira son pantalon et il posa son front contre celui de Julia.

-Retournes-toi, murmura-t-il à bout de souffle.

Elle attendit une seconde et il s'éloigna d'elle pour se mettre à genoux entre ses jambes. Julia ne répondit pas, il allait vraiment lui faire l'amour de façon bestiale, comme il ne l'avait que rarement fait. Elle se redressa pour se retourner, pour caler le seul oreiller qu'ils possédaient sous ses bras et une seconde plus tard, il lui écarta les cuisses à nouveau. Il malaxa ses fesses et elle se tendit vers lui pour sentir son membre gonflé, dur et long contre ses fesses. Les pouces de William caressèrent son intimité juste avant qu'elle ne sente son corps la maintenir contre le matelas, à l'instant où il se glissa en elle, profondément, avec force. Ils poussèrent un gémissement à l'unisson et les mains de William remontèrent le long de son corps, dans son dos. Il repoussa ses cheveux sur le coté en bougeant d'avant en arrière, en la pénétrant encore et encore. Leurs doigts se lièrent et il la mordit dans le cou, juste sous son oreille.

-Je t'aime, grommela-t-il sans s'arrêter, si tu savais à quel...point...je t'aime.

Julia se tendit sous lui, se cabrant un peu plus en poussant un long cri de plaisir. Il fut alors plus proche d'elle qu'il ne l'avait déjà été ce soir là, si loin qu'il en avait eu le tournis, si loin qu'il éprouva un plaisir intense et que dans un dernier effort, il se répandit en elle alors que le bateau tanguait un peu plus sous la houle. Décidément, il aimait lui faire l'amour de cette façon, car jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant de plaisir, comme si la force des éléments les avait accompagné.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Vendredi dernier j'ai appris la disparition d'une personne que j'ai connu, une de mes premières lectrices, une fan de Murdoch, une amie que j'ai rencontré lors de mes voyages à Toronto. Elle était membre de ce site, elle écrivait, elle lisait, elle commentait. Elle ne lira pas ce chapitre, elle ne verra jamais la saison 11 de Murdoch qu'elle attendait avec impatience, elle ne retournera pas au Canada qu'elle aimait tant. Mais ce chapitre est pour elle et où qu'elle soit, elle a été pour moi une superbe rencontre que je n'oublierai pas. A toi Voltaire63. Merci_

* * *

Le couple se trouvait endormi, étroitement enlacé sur le minuscule lit de la cabine. William tenait fermement Julia dans ses bras, allongé au-dessus d'elle, protégeant son corps avec le sien, son visage niché dans ses cheveux. Malgré le poids de son époux contre elle, Julia se mise à bouger violemment. A l'extérieur, la tempête faisait rage et le navire tanguait de plus en plus.

Dans un grognement, William se réveilla, tiré de son doux rêve par les soubresauts de son épouse. Il ouvrit les yeux et il remarqua le mouvement du navire. Il reprenait doucement pieds dans la réalité pour se redresser un peu et jeter un regard vers la jeune femme qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il la vit froncer les sourcils et il l'entendit pousser un long grognement. Elle devait faire un cauchemar car nombreuses avait été les fois où il l'avait entendu gémir de la sorte, les fois où elle s'était agitée dans son sommeil pour se réveiller en pleurant. Alors doucement, William lui caressa tendrement la joue pour se pencher sur son oreille.

-Shhttt, murmura-t-il tendrement, tout va bien Julia, réveille-toi, tout va bien.

Elle s'agita encore un peu et il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle pour enfin la sentir se calmer et se détendre. Elle avait ouvert les yeux pour voir où elle se trouvait. William la tenait tout contre lui, elle était dans ses bras, protégée, rassurée, aimée. Julia s'était alors aussitôt détendue et elle avait poussé un profond soupire de soulagement. Elle avait passé ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et elle avait profondément inspiré l'odeur de son parfum, savourant la sensation de sa peau nue contre la sienne.

-Ca va? Murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

-Oui, souffla Julia, tu es là.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques instants avant qu'une lame ne vienne toucher la coque en acier et qu'ils ne se séparèrent en un bond. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet et William quitta simplement le lit.

-Où vas-tu?

-Je vais voir s'ils n'ont pas besoin de moi sur le pont, ou en cabine et...

-William ce n'est pas prudent, coupa Julia en le regardant déjà fermer son pantalon, tu n'es pas marin.

-Mais je peux les aider.

Elle ne répondit pas, le regardant passer son t-shirt , remonter ses bretelles puis sa chemise qu'il ferma rapidement. Il mit ses chaussures et il se pencha vers elle. Du bout des doigts il caressa la trace rouge qu'elle avait dans le cou, là où il l'avait mordu quelques heures plus tôt. Puis doucement, il déposa un tendre et humide baiser sous son oreille.

-Sois prudent, murmura-t-elle a contre cœur, je t'ai vu te noyer une fois et je ne...

-Tout ira bien, répondit William en caressant sa joue une fois encore, reste là je reviendrai très vite.

A contre cœur, elle acquiesça. Il l'embrassa et l'instant d'après, il avait déjà quitté la cabine, laissant claquer la porte derrière lui. Julia soupira profondément pour se laisser tomber sur l'oreiller. Elle regarda le plafond simplement, perdue dans ses pensées, se remémorant les moments qu'elle avait passé avec William ce soir là. Un sourire naquit aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Avec quelle passion il lui avait fait l'amour, cet homme n'avait plus tout à fait été celui qu'elle avait épousé, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il n'avait plus laissé sa morale et son devoir le contrôler. William lui avait donné ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de façon muette. De la passion, de la force, presque de la brutalité par moment. Et elle n'en éprouvait pas la moindre honte. Au contraire. Rares avaient été les fois où son époux avait agis de la sorte, rares avaient été les instants où elle avait su lui faire tout oublier. Elle aimait infiniment la façon qu'il avait de lui faire l'amour, de la faire sienne, de lui donner du plaisir, mais parfois elle ne voulait pas de tendresse et d'amour, elle voulait de la passion, elle voulait explorer son côté animal, car après tout elle se souvenait bien du jour où elle avait dit à William que l'Homme n'était qu'un animal avec ses pulsions et ses désirs. Lorsqu'elle arrivait à réveiller cette part de William qu'il cachait bien profondément en lui, elle savait qu'elle n'aimerait jamais que lui, et qu'il lui faisait totalement confiance. C'était une évidence depuis bien longtemps, elle lui appartenait, et il était à elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'une nouvelle lame d'acier s'abat sur la coque. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là, seule dans sa cabine à attendre que William ne revienne simplement. Alors en un bond, elle quitta le lit. Elle prit sa chemise de nuit qui se trouvait au sol et elle la passa. Elle remarqua en souriant que trois boutons étaient arrachés, elle mettrait sans doute des heures à les raccommoder, mais elle ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde même si elle avait horreur de cette tâche. Elle savait que William voudrait s'en excuser, et elle savait déjà comment lui demander de le faire.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers les valises. Elle prit un pantalon brun de son époux qu'il avait glissé dans ses affaires. Il savait qu'elle aurait voulu porter un pantalon plutôt qu'une robe lors de leurs explorations et même si l'idée de savoir que d'autres hommes verraient à quel point le vêtement lui allait bien, il avait consenti à lui donner l'un de ses pantalon pour l'occasion. Elle glissa alors sa chemise de nuit dans le pantalon légèrement trop grand pour elle, elle ferma les boutons, passa les bretelles sur ses épaules et elle enfila la veste de William qu'elle boutonna sur sa poitrine dont on pouvait voir la peau entre les boutons défaits. Julia enfila ses bottines et elle sortit en tanguant un instant lorsque le navire fut secoué par une autre vague.

* * *

L'activité sur le pont du navire était phénoménale. Les vagues ravageaient tout sur leur passage. Une dizaine d'hommes d'équipage courait de gauche à droite en essayant de maintenir le navire à flots. Dans la cabine entourée de vitres se trouvait le Capitaine à la barre, donnant les ordres. Lorsqu'une autre vague frappa le navire, l'une des vitres vola en éclats, blessant trois hommes au passage. Il n'en fallut pas davantage au Docteur Ogden pour se précipiter vers eux aussi vite qu'elle le put. En une minute à peine elle se trouvait déjà trempée de la tête aux pieds. Elle prit fermement la rambarde en métal de l'escalier qui montait à la cabine de commandement. C'était devenu une vraie épreuve de rester debout. Le vent et la pluie lui faisaient perdre la notion de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait que le mugissement des vagues, comme un bruit lourd, incessant, menaçant. Un frisson la glaça. Peut être était-ce la pluie froide, la dernière vague qui se brisa sur un des mats, peut être était-ce la peur qu'elle éprouva l'espace d'une seconde en réalisant qu'elle se trouvait bien fragile face à la force des éléments. Julia posa un autre pied sur la marche en métal. Elle entendit un cri, un homme dont la voix grave semblait résonner au-dessus de tout ce brouhaha. Une vague la toucha de plein fouet, elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces mais cela ne suffit pas. Emportée aussi facilement qu'une plume au vent, Julia tomba de l'escalier sur le pont bien des mètres plus bas. Elle poussa un long et profond gémissement de douleur lorsque son dos heurta violemment le métal dur. Elle roula plusieurs fois sur elle-même pour n'être arrêtée que par une caisse en bois. Comme seul moyen de survie, un réflexe, elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la corde qui maintenait la cargaison en place. Elle entendit encore une fois cette voix l'appeler au loin et elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour garder les yeux ouverts. Une silhouette approcha d'elle, vacillante. Un homme, une carrure qu'elle connaissait si bien. _William_. Il l'avait reconnu dès qu'il l'avait vu sur cet escalier, même vêtue en homme. Les cheveux blonds de Julia volaient autour d'elle, elle avait du mal à avancer et une peur sans nom s'empara de lui. _Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas simplement pu attendre dans la_ _cabine_ , pensa-t-il la peur au ventre. Il s'était alors approché tant bien que mal d'elle. Il avait vu la vague la frapper de plein fouet, il l'avait vu chuter lourdement, glisser jusqu'au bord du bateau, se retenir in-extrémiste à cette caisse en bois. Il devait la rejoindre, il devait l'empêcher de passer par dessus bord.

Sa main droite était coincée entre le bois de la caisse et les cordes. Elle hurlait de douleur, jetant un regard vers son corps suspendu dans le vide. Julia utilisait toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber car elle savait qu'elle serait perdue. Un rapide regard à sa gauche l'informa qu'un canot de sauvetage se trouvait tout proche. Mais comment y parvenir? Elle avait à peine assez de force pour se tenir, jamais elle ne pourrait y accéder. Et quand bien même elle y parviendrait? L'océan était bien trop déchaîné pour qu'elle y soit davantage en sécurité. La peur la gagna totalement, elle était perdue. _William_ , pensa-t-elle, _William je t'en prie_. Il se trouvait là, penché au-dessus d'elle et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, l'espoir la gagna à nouveau.

-Julia, cria-t-il en tendant la main vers elle, attrape ma main.

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Malgré tout ses efforts, ses doigts touchaient à peine ceux de son mari. Elle s'agrippa avec force à la corde, tentant de pousser sur ses pieds pourtant trop souvent dans le vide. Dans un effort surhumain, ses doigts se lièrent à ceux de William, juste un instant. Le bateau tangua. Sa main droite se libéra et une seconde plus tard, elle tomba dans les profondeurs en colère.

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, refermant ses doigts sur les bagues qu'il tenait dans le creux de sa main et qui avaient glissé des doigts de Julia. Il vit ses cheveux disparaître dans l'eau et en un bond il se précipita au canot de sauvetage qu'il libéra d'une main. Sans réfléchir, sans regarder ni à gauche, ni à droite il plongea à son tour dans les eaux déchaînées. Le choc fut violent et il fut perdu pendant une seconde. William prit une profonde inspiration et il plongea à nouveau. Sous l'eau, il ne vit rien.

Elle se souvenait du regard du jeune homme, de son amour, de sa tendresse. Dans un coin de sa tête elle l'entendait murmurer son prénom du bout des lèvres. Pourtant, elle avait froid, si froid. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer, tout était noir. Elle sentit l'air caresser sa peau et elle ouvrit les yeux pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Julia se glaça d'effroi, l'eau la ramenait vers la coque du navire et une seconde après avoir pensé qu'elle devait plonger pour s'en éloigner, elle heurta violemment l'acier. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre cela. Une douleur intense se propagea à sa tête. Et puis, plus rien. L'eau l'engloutit à nouveau totalement et elle se laissa aller. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Là, sous l'eau, tout était calme et de plus en plus calme au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les abysses. Elle voyait son visage, son sourire. Elle sentait ses doigts effleurer sa peau, son souffle dans ses cheveux. Elle entendait sa voix, elle avait l'impression de le sentir près d'elle. Elle n'avait plus froid, plus mal.

William plongea une fois encore, à bout de forces. Quelque chose s'enfonçait dans les noirceurs de l'océan. Il nagea dans sa direction. Il vit ces cheveux couleurs or et aussi vite qu'il le put il rejoignit la jeune femme inconsciente. Il l'attrapa par la taille et il nagea vers la surface. Il plaça la tête de Julia sur son épaule et il regarda les alentours. Le navire se trouvait bien loin à présent et il s'éloignait toujours un peu plus. Une masse sombre pourtant flottait à quelques mètres d'eux. Il jeta un regard à la jeune femme qu'il tenait tout contre lui. Il lui était impossible de savoir si elle respirait ou non, mais un filament de sang coulait de son front. Il devait rejoindre le canot au plus vite. William nagea aussi vite qu'il le put, pendant de longues minutes, s'épuisant toujours un peu plus. Lorsqu'il réussit à attraper la corde du canot, il utilisa le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour y hisser Julia. Puis, il la rejoignit. La pluie continuait de tomber abondamment mais il ne s'en souciait pas, le canot semblait flotter tranquillement pourtant toujours ballotté de gauche à droite dans la mer déchaînée. A bout de souffle et de forces, le jeune homme se pencha sur le corps de son épouse. Il retira une mèche de cheveux qui avalait son visage et il approcha sa joue de ses lèvres. Il attendait quelques secondes. Rien . Alors il lui inclina la tête vers l'arrière, il lui ouvrit la veste qu'elle portait. _Dieu merci elle ne porte pas de corset_ , pensa-t-il en voyant la poitrine de son épouse recouverte par un simple tissu blanc presque transparent tant il était humide. Il lui pinça le nez et il souffla dans sa bouche avant de lui faire le massage cardiaque. Après qu'elle l'eut sauvé de noyade quelques années plus tôt, Julia lui avait appris cette technique. Il exécuta l'opération à plusieurs reprises, priant de toutes ses forces qu'il n'était pas trop tard, qu'il pourrait la sauver. Elle se mise enfin à bouger et il la pencha sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse cracher l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons. Toujours penché au-dessus d'elle, il croisa son regard. Julia ne bougea pas et une seconde plus tard, elle ferma les yeux, s'évanouissant. Il se cala alors dans le font du canot et il la prit simplement dans ses bras, soupirant profondément en la regardant endormie contre lui. Elle avait sa tête posé sur son torse et sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Julia était blessée, il en ignorait la gravité, mais elle était en vie et ils étaient plus ou moins en sécurité pour l'instant, dans ce canot de sauvetage qui dérivait quelque part dans l'océan Pacifique.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

Ils se trouvaient endormis sur ce canot dérivant au milieu de l'océan. La mer était calme, si calme que l'embarcation semblait à peine bouger. Il n'y avait pas le moindre nuage dans le ciel, pas la moindre brise. Le Détective Murdoch se réveillait, il étouffait littéralement de chaud. Sa tête lui tourna et il mit de longues minutes pour reprendre ses esprits; pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. La lumière du jour l'éblouit avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux vers son corps. Tout contre lui se trouvait Julia, endormie. Il sourit un instant; elle était là, tout prêt. Mais la vue qu'il avait lui fit disparaître son sourire aussi vite qu'il était apparu. La jeune femme n'était pas couchée contre lui comme lorsqu'elle se trouvait bien souvent le matin; du sang coagulé marquait son visage et la main qu'elle avait sur son torse était blessée, raide, rouge presque violette. La bague qu'il lui avait offert quelques jours plus tôt se trouvait toujours à son doigt, presque totalement enfoncée dans sa chair. Julia semblait dormir paisiblement pourtant son visage était abîmé. Elle avait un cou de soleil, sa peau d'ordinaire si pâle et si parfaite était brûlée. Doucement William s'extirpa de son étreinte pour se saisir d'une toile épaisse qui se trouvait au fond du canot. Il la déplia en partie et il tendit la toile au-dessus de l'embarcation. Il recouvra le corps de son épouse à partir de ses épaules pour laisser son visage à l'ombre. Elle aurait peut être plus chaud mais elle serait protégée. William se pencha vers elle à nouveau, caressant du bout des doigts sa joue. Julia bougea un peu et il soupira profondément. Elle ne réveillait toujours pas et elle était brûlante, mais elle était vivante.

Après un dernier regard vers la jeune femme, William retira sa chemise qu'il roula en boule. Puis, il trempa le tissu dans l'eau. Une fois parfaitement imbibée, il l'essora et il l'appliqua tendrement sur le visage de Julia en tapotant doucement. Elle poussa un faible grognement et il essuya le sang qui recouvrait encore son visage en veillant à ne pas toucher sa plaie pour ne pas l'infecter avec l'eau salée. William mit quelques minutes à prendre soin d'elle avant de se rafraîchir lui aussi et de regarder les alentours. Il prenait enfin conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé il n'avait pensé qu'à Julia, mais à cet instant il devait penser à l'avenir, à un moyen de se sortir de là. Combien de temps tiendraient-ils dans ce canot, sans eau, sans nourriture ? L'état de Julia pouvait-il s'améliorer? Empirer? Il ne voulait pas penser à cela une seule seconde, il devait rester positif. S'il voulait la sauver, il devait trouver quelque chose à faire. William plissa alors les yeux. Il porta sa main au-dessus de ses sourcils et il regarda au loin, dans toutes les directions. Il ignorait où ils se trouvaient, il ignorait depuis combien de temps ils dérivaient de la sorte. Il avait perdu la bataille contre le sommeil la nuit dernière. Lorsque l'océan s'était enfin calmé, alors que la nuit noire les avait totalement entourée de son épais manteau, William avait fini par s'assoupir. Vue la place du soleil dans le ciel il devait déjà être tard, mais ils se trouvaient proche de l'équateur, le soleil y était toujours haut. William n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient dans une telle situation. Ils auraient dû être en sécurité sur le paquebot, à accoster peut être à cette heure là, prêts à découvrir les îles, loin de tout. Ils étaient loin de tout, mais la situation n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Pendant une seconde il se prit à jurer dans sa tête; pourquoi le destin ne pouvait-il pas lui accorder un peu de répit? N'avaient-ils pas déjà trop subit dans leur vie pour oser demander quelques jours sans soucis, simplement tous les deux à s'aimer et à profiter de ce que la vie leur offrait? Non, il semblerait que le destin en décidait toujours autrement. _Enfin dans ce cas là, se fut Julia qui en avait décidé autrement en quittant leur cabine._ A peine cette pensée traversa son esprit qu'il la regretta aussitôt. Comment pouvait-il la blâmer alors qu'elle se trouvait si mal en point juste à côté de lui? Alors qu'elle était aussi gravement blessée?

Comme pour se faire pardonner de ses pensées à son égard, William se pencha sur son épouse pour caresser une fois encore son visage. Il soupira simplement en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas et il la quitta des yeux pour scruter l'horizon. Il le regarda longtemps, si longtemps que ses yeux finirent par le brûler et sa tête lui tourner. Peut être était-ce tout simplement la chaleur et se trouver sur ce canot de fortune en plein soleil qui lui donnait cet sensation. William n'était pas Docteur, mais il savait que cela devait bien avoir des conséquences. Et lorsqu'il aperçut un banc de terre au loin, il crut que son esprit lui jouait un tour. Il hésita. S'il se trompait et s'ils s'éloignaient d'une terre effectivement existante dans l'autre sens, ils étaient définitivement perdus, ils mourraient là, au milieu de l'immensité, seuls. William prit une profonde inspiration et il se saisit des deux rames qui se trouvaient au fond du canot de sauvetage. Il les mit à l'eau et il commença à ramer dans la direction de ce fin filament noir à l'horizon, priant qu'il pourrait l'atteindre avant de s'évanouir d'épuisement.

* * *

Il avait ramé pendant ce qu'il pensait avoir été des heures. Son esprit ne lui avait pas joué de tour; il y avait bien une terre dont une petite montagne noire sortait de la mer. William ne la quitta pas des yeux, se concentrant sur cet objectif. Une fois le pied au sol, il pourrait trouver de l'aide, de l'eau potable, à manger, de l'ombre, tout s'arrangerait. Il devait simplement arriver, il devait faire aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il ne devait pas abandonner car sa vie en dépendait, celle de Julia, surtout celle de Julia, ce qui revenait un peu au même après tout.

William lui jetait de réguliers regards, toujours plus inquiet en voyant qu'elle ne reprenait pas connaissance. Il se sentait totalement impuissant car tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de rejoindre cette lambeau de terre. Lorsqu'il fut proche il vit la plage de sable fin, les roches noires dépasser de l'eau claire, la végétation luxuriante. L'endroit était paradisiaque et pourtant cette vision glaça William d'effroi ; il n'y avait aucune activité humaine. _Peut être de l'autre côté de l'île_ , pensa-t-il. _Si seulement tu pouvais voir cela Julia, c'est magnifique._ Les petites vagues ramenèrent l'embarcation vers la plage et lorsque le fond du canot frôla le sable au fond de l'eau, William sauta à pieds joints dans l'eau. Il se plaça à l'avant et il le ramena sur la terre ferme. Un dernier effort lui suffit pour faire quitter le canot de l'eau et le ramener au milieu de la plage. Il resta là, les mains posées sur le bois, la tête entre les bras tendus devant lui pour reprendre son souffle. Puis, il retira la toile tendue au-dessus de Julia pour se pencher dans le canot. Avec difficulté, il la sortit et il la prit contre lui.

-Will...Willia...m, poussa-t-elle dans un gémissement à peine audible.

-Je suis là, je suis là mon amour, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Il resserra ses bras autour de son corps en remarquant que Julia ne s'agrippait pas à lui. Elle devait être vraiment faible pour ne pas tenter de passer ses bras autour de son cou. William traversa la plage aussi vite qu'il le put et une fois à l'ombre des hauts palmiers, il déposa le corps de son épouse sur le sol. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait mise dans le canot de sauvetage, elle ouvrit les yeux et il croisa son regard. Doucement, il caressa sa joue, redessinant du bout du pouce ses lèvres.

-Ca va aller Julia, murmura-t-il, nous sommes à terre. Je vais essayé de trouver de l'eau et surtout de l'aide. Tout ira bien, d'accord? Je suis là.

Elle acquiesça simplement et elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour regarder les alentours. Incapable de bouger, elle ne voyait que les feuilles au-dessus de sa tête danser doucement au doux rythme du vent. Elle entendant le faible clapotis des vagues lécher le sable et les rochers. Il n'y avait aucun autre bruit, rien. Elle se trouvait totalement perdue. Sa tête lui tournait, son visage la brûlait, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes et ses mains. Elle avait soif, sa gorge était si sèche que chaque respiration était une véritable épreuve. Elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, pour se concentrer sur le mouvements des feuilles au-dessus d'elle. _Des palmiers_. Que faisaient des palmiers à Toronto ? Ils seraient morts en hiver. _Et William ?_ Pourquoi William était-il avec elle? Pourquoi elle se trouvait sur une plage ? _Toronto Island_ ? Pourquoi étaient-ils seuls? Et si on les trouvait ensembles? Elle devait se souvenir, elle devait comprendre, mais à cet instant précis tout était si confus, si irréel. Elle voulait lui poser des questions, elle voulait lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais les mots ne venaient pas. S'étaient-ils trouvés sur un bateau pour une enquête ? Avaient-ils frôlés la mort et William l'avait-il sauvé de la noyade? Elle n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions, elle attendait simplement de reprendre ses esprits et d'entendre des personnes les rejoindre. Mais personne ne vint.

William était totalement perdu. Il devait à tout prix trouver de l'eau potable, mais Julia était encore bien trop faible pour faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là, seule sur une île dont il ignorait tout. Et comment chercher de l'eau et la lui rapporter? Comment savoir où se trouvait une rivière ou une source? En existait-il une sur cette île? Comme pour répondre à ses prières, le ciel gronda au-dessus de leur têtes. Un orage se préparait, des torrents d'eau tomberaient sur eux d'ici quelques minutes. Alors William se leva en un bond. Il s'éloigna à peine de son épouse pour trouver de grandes feuilles et les couper avec son pied en les frappant à la base du tronc. Il en arracha trois et il quitta la protection des arbres pour les placer sur le sable et les maintenir au sol avec des pierres. Puis, lorsque le vent se leva et tourbillonna tout autour de lui, il rejoignit Julia pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il attendit simplement quelques minutes avant que la pluie ne se déverse sur eux. William alla chercher une feuille remplie d'eau et il la porta à la jeune femme. Il l'aida à se redresser un peu et il la fit boire pendant quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement, il but à son tour avant de replacer la feuille sur la plage avec trois autres. Ainsi, il pouvait faire quelques réserves en attendant de savoir où et quand il pourrait trouver une source. Julia l'avait simplement regardé en silence, encore un peu déboussolée. Lorsqu'il était revenu auprès d'elle sous les arbres, elle s'était redressée, voyant pourquoi sa main droite ne lui répondait plus. Elle était blessée, la main était peut être même cassée. Julia s'assit tant bien que mal et elle prit enfin la parole doucement.

-William? Murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Que...que faisons-nous ici? Où sommes-nous?

-Je l'ignore, sur une des îles de l'archipel sans doute, répondit William.

-L'archipel? Quel archipel? Et pourquoi sommes nous...seuls?

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se rappelait de rien de la nuit précédente. Il lui prit alors tendrement sa main valide et il la vit s'éloigner de lui un peu en se pinçant les lèvres.

-William, murmura-t-elle, je ne crois pas que...je suis fiancée vous le savez et...oh bon sang j'ai mal à la tête.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et le jeune homme se figea sur place. Fiancée ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait oublié bien plus que la nuit précédente?

-Julia, murmura William la gorge nouée, en quelle année sommes-nous?

-Je...eh bien, 1898, pourquoi ?

Il resta là immobile, la bouche entrouverte. Elle avait oublié davantage que la nuit précédente, elle avait oublié les six dernières années; six ans, leur mariage, leur vie à deux, leur couple. Julia se croyait encore fiancée à Darcy Garland et le cœur de William se brisa en milles morceaux à cette pensée. Comment avait-il pu oublier? _L'oublier?_

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	8. Chapter 8

La nuit tombait déjà. La pluie avait cessé de tomber. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. William se trouvait assis sur le sable, les jambes repliées, les coudes sur ses genoux, le regard perdu au loin. Cela faisait des heures que Julia dormait là où il l'avait déposé en quittant le canot de sauvetage. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle était encore beaucoup trop faible. Après lui avoir dit qu'elle pensait être en 1898, elle avait demandé à se reposer, et elle s'était endormie, tout simplement. Depuis, il veillait sur elle, mais depuis, elle ne s'était pas réveillée. La faim commençait à le tirailler et il savait que Julia ne tarderait pas à ressentir la même chose. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, il devait quitter la plage, s'enfoncer dans les terres, chercher de l'eau, à manger, de quoi s'abriter et pourtant, il restait là, assit sur cette plage à regarder la mer calme, à s'occuper de veiller sur son épouse. Cette femme qui se trouvait sur cette île avec lui, blessée, fragile et vulnérable, cette femme qui avait tout oublié de leur mariage. Le coup à la tête en était la raison et au fond de lui-même William espérait qu'elle se réveillerait le lendemain matin et qu'elle lui souriait pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il voulait au plus profond de son cœur croire que tout serait aussi simple. Qu'il la prendrait dans ses bras, qu'il lui dirait qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle en ferait autant avant de se blottir contre lui, avant de lui faire une blague qu'il ne trouverait pas forcément drôle mais à laquelle il rirait simplement parce qu'il aimait son humour. William voulait croire qu'elle se tiendrait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches à lui demander pourquoi ils n'étaient pas encore partis à l'exploration de l'île. Mais William savait que cela n'arriverait pas. La nuit allait tomber et il ne savait pas quels dangers pouvaient surgir de la forêt dense. Alors en une heure à peine, il avait exploré les alentours pour trouver du bois, et avec peine, utilisant des brindilles, un rayon de soleil brûlant et une loupe qu'il avait gardé dans la poche de sa veste que portait Julia, il démarra un feu. Il l'entretenu pendant des heures. Il avait tendu la bâche présente dans le canot entre deux arbres, il y avait posé des branches de bananier d'un côté. Puis, il avait pris Julia dans ses bras, veillant à la bouger le moins possible et il l'avait allongée sur le sable, faisant de sa chemise un oreiller confortable. La jeune femme ne s'était pas réveillé et il l'avait simplement laissé là pour mettre d'autres feuilles sur la plage au cas où la pluie tomberait cette nuit là.

Lorsque le soleil avait disparu, il était revenu auprès du camp de fortune, épuisé. Il s'était allongé sur le sable aux côtés de son épouse et il l'avait simplement regardé. Une boucle blonde de Julia dansa entre ses doigts et il effleura sa joue en une douce caresse. William avait lutté toute la nuit pour ne pas s'endormir, pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Les bruits de la jungle ne lui semblaient pas menaçants, mais il devait veiller sur le feu, ne pas baisser sa garde. Lorsque le jour pointa son nez, lorsque le soleil se leva de l'autre côté de l'île, il soupira profondément. Il se coucha à quelques centimètres de Julia, il la regarda encore un instant et il s'endormit enfin.

* * *

 _Dans son rêve elle courait. Elle ignorait où elle allait mais elle courait dans cette rue sombre. Elle avait peur, elle avait mal. Elle portait une robe blanche, une robe de mariée. Elle la retenait d'une main couverte de sang. Elle entendait son souffle saccadé, ses talons marteler le sol. Julia tourna à l'angle d'un bâtiment et elle s'arrêta enfin en prenant une profonde inspiration pour reprendre son souffle, pour tenter de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade._

 _-Julia._

 _Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendu cette voix qu'elle connaissait bien prononcer son nom. Elle croisa son regard et elle fit un pas en arrière. Darcy se tenait là, vêtu d'un costume sombre, une fleur à la boutonnière, du sang coulait de sa tempe où un trou béant se trouvait._

 _-Darcy, qu'est-ce que..._

 _-Vous m'avez tué._

 _-Quoi? Non, non je ne vous ai rien fait, je ne comprends pas._

 _Elle le vit tendre le bras vers elle, elle vit l'arme, elle entendu le coup de feu et une seconde plus tard, une douleur immense s'insinua en elle. Un autre coup de feu, puis un autre. Trois. Elle baissa les yeux vers son abdomen pour voir sa robe blanche s'imprégner de sang, son sang. Elle y porta les mains, sentant son ventre devenu rond. Elle était enceinte et elle perdait le bébé._

 _-Lui aussi tu l'as tué, fit une voix dans son esprit._

 _Prise de panique, luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir sur le sol, elle leva les yeux vers Darcy à nouveau. Mais il n'était plus là. Il y avait une femme de petite taille, aux yeux clairs et aux cheveux noirs. Elle était belle, elle lui souriait pourtant d'un air mauvais. Julia savait qu'elle l'a connaissait mais elle était incapable de savoir de où, comment, pourquoi. Quel était son nom? Pourquoi savait-elle qu'elle était dangereuse? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et elle ferma les yeux tant la douleur était forte. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol._

 _-Julia, Julia...oh mon Dieu, vite, aidez-moi, aidez-moi, Julia._

 _Elle sentit des bras forts la tenir et elle ouvrit simplement les yeux. William. Il se trouvait penché au-dessus d'elle, prit de panique. Tout était calme, elle se trouvait dans la rue, elle vit le panneau du Windsor Hotel se balancer au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme. William caressait son front en murmurant qu'il l'aimait. Elle se sentait en paix, protégée. Une seconde avant qu'elle n'entende le mugissement des vagues. Elle était frigorifiée, trempée et sa tête lui fit une fois encore mal._

 _-Je suis là mon amour, je suis là, lui murmura tendrement William en caressant sa joue._

 _Elle regarda tout autour d'elle mais elle ne vit rien, rien que la tempête les entourer, la barque dans laquelle ils se trouvaient enlacés était ballottée dans une mer déchaînée. Elle était perdue, elle souffrait, mais il y avait William et cela lui suffisait. Elle croisa une dernière fois son regard empli d'amour et d'inquiétude et elle ne lutta plus. Elle ferma les yeux simplement._

* * *

Julia se réveillait de ce cauchemar troublant. Elle avait l'impression que tout était vrai, qu'elle avait vécu tout cela, que c'étaient des souvenirs. Et pourtant, elle se convainquait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que des tours de son esprit. Lorsqu'elle s'habitua à la lumière du jour, elle réalisa où elle se trouvait. Le parfum de William Murdoch l'entourait et elle fourra un peu plus son visage dans la chemise qui lui servait d'oreiller. _Sa chemise._ Elle vit le jeune homme allongé à côté d'elle, son visage à la hauteur du sien, à quelques centimètres d'elle et pourtant sans aucun contact. En un sens elle en était soulagée, en un autre elle mourrait d'envie de se blottir dans ses bras forts et de ressentir tout le bien-être qu'elle avait éprouvé dans son rêve en se trouvant tout près de lui. Julia resta alors là à le regarder tendrement. Elle regardait son visage paisible, l'arrête de son nez, ses longs cils qui caressaient sa joue, ses cheveux sombres, la courbe de sa mâchoire et les poils de sa barbe qui apparaissait. Elle vit les muscles de son torse se dessiner sous son t-shirt blanc, ses bras forts, la chute de ses reins. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dormir et pourtant elle avait l'impression que cette vue lui était familière. Julia le regarda quelques secondes, perdue dans ses pensées avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle roula alors sur le dos pour voir les branches se balancer bien des mètres au-dessus. Elle se redressa et elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Le soleil était déjà levé depuis quelques temps, un feu était éteins tout à côté, une bâche était tendu. William. Elle savait que tout cela venait de lui. Elle lui jeta un autre regard et doucement elle se leva. Elle remarqua enfin de quelle façon elle était vêtue. Elle portait une chemise de nuit dont il manquait trois boutons, un pantalon, des bottines et la veste de William. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et emmêlés. Elle portait une bague à sa main droite et lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux dessus l'image d'un petit chien en céramique lui vint à l'esprit. Elle fronça les sourcils et elle se concentra sur l'effort de bouger les doigts. Elle y réussit avec peine; la main n'était pas cassée, il lui faudrait quelques jours, mais elle guérirait. Elle retira la veste qu'elle portait, et elle se dirigea vers l'océan d'un pas chancelant. Une fois au bord de l'eau, elle se baissa pour passer un peu d'eau dans sa nuque et sur le haut de sa poitrine. Elle en mit sur son visage savourant la sensation. Mais lorsque l'eau salée coula sur la plaie qu'elle avait à la tête, elle poussa un gémissement de douleur en sentant la brûlure. Julia resta alors là, debout face à l'océan calme en essayant de comprendre où elle se trouvait et comment elle avait pu se mettre dans une telle situation. Mais il n'y avait rien, absolument rien. Elle fut alors prise d'un vertige et lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux en sentant que ses jambes ne la maintiendraient plus debout, des bras se glissèrent autour d'elle. Elle sentit le souffle tiède dans sa nuque et elle ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard de William. Il ne lui parla pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il le fasse, son regard disait tout, son regard avait toujours tout dit, en particulier lorsque les mots avaient manqué entre eux. Elle aurait voulu se laisser aller, se blottir contre lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle était fiancée. Sans un mot, William glissa sa main dans la sienne et il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Tu ne dois pas rester au soleil, viens, retournons à l'ombre.

-William je...merci, dit-elle dans un souffle, merci pour prendre soin de moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sommes ici et j'ai besoin de réponses mais je crois que je veux essayer de me souvenir par moi-même.

Il lui sourit simplement et elle en fit autant avant de rejoindre l'endroit où elle avait dormi une journée presque entière. Elle but l'eau qui restait dans l'une des feuille et aussitôt elle reprit la parole.

-Il faudrait trouver quelque chose à manger, je meurs de faim.

-Moi aussi, acquiesça William, je n'ai pas pu aller explorer l'île, il était hors de question que je te laisse inconsciente ici toute seule.

-Allons-y ensemble.

-Julia, soupira William en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, tu as été blessée à la tête et...

-Ça ira William, coupa la jeune femme en se levant à nouveau, il est hors de question que je vous laisse partir seul. Nous sommes tous les deux perdus sur cette île, alors nous devons compter l'un sur l'autre. Je viens avec vous.

William ne répondit pas. Il regardait simplement la femme forte, déterminée et courageuse qu'il avait épousé. Pouvait-il tomber encore un peu plus amoureux d'elle? Il se posait la question parfois. Et fort était de constater que la réponse était; oui, il tombait toujours un peu plus amoureux d'elle. Sans qu'il ne le remarque vraiment son regard caressa les courbes de son corps et se posa sur sa poitrine dont il pouvait voir l'un de ses seins entre le tissu. Elle suivit son regard et un frisson traversa son corps. William la regardait avec amour et avec désir, et elle n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie; qu'il lui ouvre les boutons encore fermés et qu'il glisse ses doigts et ses lèvres sur elle. Ils ancrèrent leur regard l'un dans celui de l'autre et finalement ils se raclèrent la gorge au même instant. William se pinça alors les lèvres et il acquiesça.

-Bien Docteur, dit-il doucement, allons chercher de quoi manger et de l'eau potable. Mais nous irons doucement, tu es encore faible.

-Je ne suis pas fai...

Il rit doucement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite en s'éloignant d'elle vers la jungle. Il savait qu'elle allait répondre cela. Bien entendu qu'elle n'était pas faible et que jamais elle ne l'admettrait, mais il veillerait sur elle tout de même, juste au cas où.

Julia resta bouche bée quelques instants; William ne l'écoutait plus, s'enfonçant dans la jungle. Mais qui était l'homme qui se trouvait avec elle? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il agisse de cette façon ? Elle l'ignorait, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle l'adorait et qu'elle ne pouvait qu'éprouver de la tendresse et de l'amour pour lui. Julia baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine avant d'hausser les épaules et de suivre William, elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas raccommoder ces boutons.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	9. Chapter 9

Ils avaient marché pendant deux bonnes heures entre les troncs d'arbres, les feuilles imposantes, les rochers sombres. Les bruits de la forêt les émerveillaient bien plus qu'ils ne les effrayaient. Ils avaient pourtant chaud et soif. Terriblement soif. Pour la dixième fois depuis une demi heure, Julia trébucha sur une pierre dépassant du sol. Elle se rattrapa de justesse sur un tronc d'arbre couché sur le sol. Sa tête lui tournait et il lui était incroyablement dur de continuer à lever les pieds. Elle avait besoin de s'arrêter, de se reposer.

-William, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle en levant les yeux vers le jeune homme un peu plus loin.

Elle croisa son regard lorsqu'il se retourna. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle luttait pour continuer de marcher et il n'avait pas entendu qu'elle était tombée. En un bond il fit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'elle et il posa tendrement sa main sur son épaule alors qu'elle tentait par tous ses efforts de se tenir debout.

-Je suis un peu fatiguée William, dit-elle doucement.

-Nous allons nous arrêter un peu dans ce cas, acquiesça son époux.

Elle lui sourit de soulagement et elle s'assit alors sur le tronc. William en fit autant à ses côtés, sans la toucher, sans la regarder. Il avait pensé à entamer la conversation depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la page. Il avait tout imaginé dans sa tête, ses mots, ses réactions, ceux de Julia. Il avait pensé à tout. Il avait voulu prendre la parole à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne le fit jamais et à présent qu'il se trouvait là, assis à côté d'elle, il savait que le moment était venu. Et comme souvent, à cet instant précis, les mots lui manquaient. William ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire lui-même. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas dire ce qu'il ressentait? Toutes ces phrases qui se bousculaient dans sa tête? Non, il était là assis comme un petit garçon timide, en silence. Julia était son épouse, elle le connaissait comme personne, jusque dans son intimité, et pourtant, il avait peur de parler. Il se risqua à lui jeter un regard. Elle respirait profondément, les yeux fermés et tenant d'une main ses cheveux sur sa tête pour dégager sa nuque. William y vit la marque rouge de la morsure qu'il lui avait fait dans la cabine du paquebot quelques jours plus tôt. Plus que tout au monde il voulait simplement glisser ses doigts sur sa peau et embrasser cet endroit précis.

-Julia, dit-il d'une voix grave en la quittant des yeux, je sais que tu veux te souvenir par toi-même mais je...eh bien je me demandais si tu avais des questions auxquelles je pouvais répondre. Si tu voulais savoir comment nous sommes arrivés ici, tous les deux.

-J'en ai des tas, souffla la jeune femme en laissant ses cheveux retomber à nouveau et en regardant devant elle simplement, je crois que...je me souviens d'une tempête et nous étions dans un canot de sauvetage. Je crois que...il y avait ce bateau qui coulait et une jeune femme dans une malle. Je me souviens de votre chapeau qui flottait et de l'Inspecteur mais je...je ne sais pas c'est flou.

William leva les yeux vers elle et elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle se souvenait d'un autre navire, d'un autre voyage, presque quatre ans plus tôt. Le jour où il avait faillit se noyer, le jour où elle l'avait sauvé. Si elle pouvait se souvenir de quelques bribes de leur passé tout n'était pas perdu. Il allait l'aider à lui faire retrouver la mémoire, pour qu'il puisse la retrouver _elle_.

William lui sourit tendrement et il acquiesça.

\- Le naufrage dont tu te souviens date d'il y a quelques années déjà. Un riche armateur avait eu des menaces de mort lors du voyage inaugural de son paquebot sur le lac Ontario. La jeune femme enfermée dans la malle avait été témoin d'un meurtre et elle était en réalité la fille de cet homme. Elle avait d'abord fait croire à sa mort pour s'échapper avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, un " simple" mécanicien alors que ses parents voulaient qu'elle épouse un riche homme d'affaires.

-McFarlane, murmura Julia, Amy McFarlane.

-Oui, répondit William en souriant avant de reprendre son récit, le bateau a coulé parce qu'il y avait eu deux bombes à son bord. Je me suis retrouvé assommé par une valise dans l'une des cales et ... et tu es venue. Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as sauvé. Nous avons quitté le navire avant qu'il ne coule avec l'Inspecteur, Mrs. et Miss McFarlane et son amant.

-Mais...le canot dans mon souvenir, nous sommes seuls et vous êtes, vous...

 _Et vous avez dit "mon amour"_ , pensa Julia en sentant un frisson glisser en elle.

-Il n'y avait pas de tempête lorsque nous étions sur l'Ontario, mais c'est une tempête qui nous a fait nous échouer ici. Je pense que les deux souvenirs se sont confondus dans ton esprit.

Julia resta sans voix quelques instants. Qu'avait-elle oublié? Ce pourrait-il que quelque chose s'était passé avec William? Pouvait-elle avoir oublié avoir eu une aventure avec lui? Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, elle savait que même si elle ferait sa vie avec un autre, William était celui qui avait son cœur, mais lui, avait-il fait quelque chose pour la garder auprès de lui? Il avait cette façon de la regarder, il l'avait toujours eu mais quelque chose avait changé, ce matin là il ne s'était pas caché de regarder son corps. Le connaissait-il mieux qu'il n'y paraissait? Le cœur de Julia s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Rien qu'à l'idée de savoir qu'elle avait peut être connu l'amour de William et qu'elle avait tout oublié lui donnait le tournis. Et Darcy? Était-elle capable de trahir son fiancé? Non. Non, elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Comme pour repousser au loin l'idée qui s'était insinuée dans sa tête, Julia se leva en un bond pour quitter le tronc. Mais elle oublia une fois encore sa condition fragile et un autre vertige la cloua sur place.

-Hey, doucement Docteur, murmura William dans le creux de son oreille.

Il l'avait retenu et ses bras s'étaient aussitôt glissé dans son dos. Il avait peut être un peu profité de la situation, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas et il refusa de se sentir coupable. Lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Julia contre le sien, il savoura simplement la sensation. Il avait l'impression pendant un instant qu'elle se serrait volontairement contre lui. Cet instant elle avait l'impression de la connaître parfaitement. Julia se sentait enfin en paix, comme si il lui avait été tout naturel de se trouver dans les bras du Détective Murdoch. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande, quittes à le choquer à le laisser se renfermer sur lui-même, mais elle devait savoir, cela en devenait vital.

Alors, elle prit une profonde inspiration et elle ouvrit la bouche à l'instant où la repoussa doucement.

-Julia, regardes.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et il la contourna pour faire un pas. Elle suivit son regard et elle se figea sur place. Comment ne l'avaient-ils pas remarqué plus tôt? A quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, à une centaine de pas de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient se dressait une construction dans les arbres. Elle était presque totalement grignotée par la végétation. Elle était faite en bois grossièrement taillé provenant d'une coque de bateau. Ils échangèrent un regard et ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane d'un même pas. Une fois encore William marchait devant. Ils trouvèrent un escalier conduisant vers le haut et le jeune homme posa le pied sur la première marche.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent William, cet escalier est grossier et il est sans doute à l'abandon depuis des années, il peut se briser à chaque instant et...William est-ce que vous m'écoutez?

Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus depuis longtemps. D'ordinaire elle était celle qui aimait l'aventure, celle qui prenait les risques inconsidérés. Mais il était piqué par la curiosité; quelqu'un était déjà venu sur cette île et il avait construit cet abri de fortune. Peut être avait-il laissé des indices sur ce qu'il s'y trouvait et comment quitter cet endroit. Il devait voir par lui-même ce qu'il en retournait.

-William, insista Julia en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-Reste là si tu veux, mais je vais voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans, il y aura forcément des outils, des objets qui peuvent nous êtres utiles. Ce serait idiot de ne pas jeter un œil.

Il voulut déposer un baiser sur son front, comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal, mais il se refréna et il lui sourit simplement.

-Je reviens, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner et de monter prudemment les marches sans se retourner.

* * *

La jeune femme avait attendu quelques minutes, très courtes à vrai dire. Elle-aussi mourrait d'envie de découvrir ce qu'il se cachait là-haut. S'il avait pu monter, elle le pouvait également. Alors Julia suivit les pas faits par William un peu plus tôt. Elle arriva sur une minuscule terrasse en bois dont la moitié s'effondrait déjà. La porte était ouverte, maintenue par des lianes imposantes. Sans doute étaient-ce ces lianes qui maintenaient la cabane de fortune encore ensemble car le bois pourrissait déjà nettement par endroits. Elle s'engouffra dans la cabane dotée d'une seule et unique pièce. Il y avait une table et deux tabourets renversés, des fenêtres sur trois des côtés, un petit meuble, un miroir brisé, des bouteilles vides étalées un peu partout, un panier en osier où se trouvaient encore des bananes en poussière depuis longtemps. Il y avait un lit et une immense toile blanche tendue. Tout était fait avec des planches de bois d'un navire sans doute échoué depuis plus de dix ans. William s'intéressait à un coin en particulier de la pièce où se trouvaient quelques livres. Il devait avoir déjà fait le tour de la cabane. Elle vit un sac en toile à côté de lui dans lequel il mit quelques objets. Un couteau, un livre, une bouteille. Elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention plus longtemps. Doucement et prudemment elle s'approcha du lit pour y voir deux personnes allongées l'une auprès de l'autre sur la toile maculée de sang. Un homme et une femme leur visage tourné l'un vers l'autre, les mains et les jambes liées. Ils n'étaient plus que des squelettes vêtus de quelques vêtements sales et abîmés, ensemble à jamais. Tout proche du lit, le Docteur Ogden vit une autre corbeille, bien plus grande que la précédente, et à l'intérieur, un autre squelette emmailloté dans un linge blanc. Un bébé. Elle fit alors un pas en arrière. Était-ce une vision de ce que serait son futur ici sur cette île avec William ? Allaient-ils mourir comme ce couple était mort? Allait-elle tomber enceinte, mettre au monde un enfant, l'emmailloté et le laisser mourir à quelques mètres d'elle ? Elle ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette cabane. Une étude plus approfondie lui aurait sans doute tout révélé, mais elle n'en avait ni le cœur, ni la force. Cette femme était sans doute morte en couche, l'homme n'avait pu s'occuper seul du nourrisson et ils étaient morts tout les trois, tout simplement.

-Je dois...je dois sortir, bredouilla-t-elle dans un souffle avant de s'éclipser rapidement et de dévaler les marches au pas de course.

Une fois au sol, elle prit une profonde inspiration et après quelques minutes, elle se calma enfin. William arriva à ses côtés lorsqu'elle avait repris toute contenance.

-J'ai pris quelques objets qui pourraient nous servir, dit-il simplement en désignant le sac en toile qu'il avait posé sur son épaule, j'ai trouvé un fusil également et quelques vêtements.

-N'est-ce pas du vol? Dit-elle en un souffle.

-Nous en avons besoin, répondit William à contre cœur, eux...eux non Julia.

Elle acquiesça, il avait raison, ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour eux.

-Du haut de la cabane, reprit le jeune homme j'ai vu une petite cascade dans cette direction, dit-il en la désignant du doigt, nous pourrons nous y laver et chercher de l'eau. Nous remplirons quelques bouteilles pour les ramener à la plage. En réalité nous n'en sommes pas si loin que cela, à une vingtaine de minutes de marche je pense. L'île n'est pas grande, mais nous n'avons pas pris le chemin le plus direct.

-Dites plutôt que nous nous sommes perdus, lança Julia en riant doucement.

-Non, nous avons: exploré, corrigea William.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement, puis, sans un mot, elle se dirigea dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiqué. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte ; arriver au plus vite à la cascade pour se rafraîchir et pour boire. Elle espérait enfin retirer le sang coagulé qui se trouvait encore dans ses cheveux, tout ce sable et l'eau salée. Julia ne rêvait que d'un bon bain et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'elle le prendrait avec le Détective Murdoch.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

Ils n'avaient mis que de très courtes minutes pour arriver à la cascade. Le bruit de l'eau ruisselante sur la roche et s'écrasant dans le bassin naturel en contre bas était plus agréable que la plus douce des musiques. Julia accéléra le pas, impatiente de découvrir l'endroit, impatiente de pouvoir enfin se rafraîchir. Lorsqu'elle passa la dernière ligne d'arbres, elle se figea sur place un instant. La beauté du lieu lui coupa le souffle. L'eau était transparente et des milliers de petits cailloux recouvraient le sol du bassin et brillaient aux éclats du soleil les touchant. Sur la roche noire poussaient des fleurs rouges, luxuriantes. Le joyau semblait reposer dans un écrin, prisonnier des arbres imposants qui l'entouraient. La jeune femme resta là à regarder un instant les gouttelettes d'eau qui se formaient à la surface et volaient dans les airs. William arriva à ses côtés, regardant le même spectacle qu'elle.

-C'est absolument magnifique, dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle acquiesça sans pour autant le regarder et elle descendit la petite pente qui menait à l'eau. Julia se dirigea vers la roche pour tendre la main sous l'eau qui tombait. Elle en recueillit et elle but ce qui se trouvait dans le creux de sa main. Elle ferma les yeux en savourant la sensation de l'eau fraîche dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge. Enfin celles-ci n'étaient plus en feu, enfin elle pouvait boire à sa soif. Elle répéta le geste plusieurs fois et William la rejoignit pour en faire autant. Puis, lorsqu'ils furent désaltérés, ils se tournèrent vers le bord de l'eau.

-Je devrais me laver, dit-elle doucement, est-ce que vous...enfin...

Ils échangèrent un regard. Il avait bien compris sa requête, elle voulait être seule. Il le comprenait parfaitement, la Julia qui n'était pas son épouse aurait agis de la même façon. Elle n'était de loin pas prude, il se souvenait du jour où elle s'était montrée scandaleuse sur la plage à retirer ses chaussettes en laine, mais aujourd'hui elle se croyait fiancée à un autre et elle serait bien plus dénudée que ce jour là. Un frisson traversa le corps de William. La Julia qui était son épouse se serait simplement déshabillée devant lui en lui jetant un regard gourmand. Elle lui aurait sans doute sourit, prit la main et supplié de la rejoindre. Et il se serait exécuté avec la plus grande joie. Il l'aurait pris dans ses bras, il l'aurait embrassé, il aurait savouré la sensation de son corps contre le sien.

-Juste vous retourner, murmura Julia, le temps que j'aille dans l'eau.

Elle ne voulait donc pas qu'il s'en aille, il pouvait rester. Elle ne le rejetait pas, elle ne demandait pas d'avoir de la distance. Elle voulait juste qu'il se retourne, pas qu'il parte.

-Et vous pourrez ensuite y aller, je ne serait pas longue, promit-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

Oh il connaissait ce sourire et ce regard. Elle utilisait son charme pour l'amadouer. Mais William savait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Il acquiesça alors simplement en souriant.

-Je vais remplir les bouteilles en verre que j'ai trouvé dans la cabane, nous aurons ainsi des réserves d'eau.

Il s'éloigna d'elle en fouillant dans le sac qu'il avait en bandoulière et elle le regarda partir. Elle se baissa pour retirer ses bottines et son pantalon. Elle jeta alors un regard à William qui lui tournait le dos et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne connaissait aucun homme comme lui, un parfait gentleman. N'importe qui d'autre aurait jeté un œil pour la voir en si petite tenue, mais William, lui, il respectait son intimité. L'espace d'une seconde elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas voulu qu'il soit comme tout les autres hommes, qu'il laisse glisser son regard sur son corps comme il l'avait fait ce matin là. Elle s'était demandée ce que cela aurait pu être de le sentir la rejoindre dans l'eau, qu'il pose ses mains sur ses hanches et qu'il ne l'attire tout contre lui. Un frisson la figea sur place et elle se demanda si se fut d'imaginer William la prendre dans ses bras alors que lors corps étaient mouillés ou l'eau fraîche qui se trouvait déjà à la hauteur de son ventre. Julia prit une profonde inspiration et en un souffle, elle plongea. A ce bruit, il se retourna un instant pour voir le corps de son épouse sous l'eau, ses cheveux défaits glissant derrière elle, le tissu blanc de sa chemise de nuit suivant ses mouvements alors qu'elle nageait au fond du bassin. Julia fit quelques mouvements au fond de l'eau avant de remonter à la surface. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle souffla l'air qu'elle avait encore dans ses poumons et de sa main valide, elle retira le sang de ses cheveux en les coiffant vers l'arrière de sa tête. Lorsque Julia ouvrit les yeux, elle capta aussitôt le regard de William. Il la regardait avec tant de désir qu'elle crut un instant qu'il allait se précipiter dans l'eau pour la rejoindre. Mais au lieu de cela, William restait là à la regarder simplement, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Elle est un peu fraîche mais ça fait un bien fou, lança Julia simplement, je vais sortir pour vous laisser vous rafraîchir vous aussi.

-Non je...tu peux encore rester si tu veux, bredouilla le jeune homme.

-Ça ira William, hum ...ma chemise de nuit est fine et hum...mouillée je...est-ce que vous...

-Oh oui, oh pardon, dit-il en se retournant en un bond pour la laisser quitter l'eau, regarde ce que tu peux mettre parmi les vêtements que j'ai pris.

-Ce me gêne un peu de prendre les vêtements de ces pauvres gens, répondit Julia en quittant l'eau, même si je sais que vous avez raison. Et s'il est évident que je ne peux plus porter cette chemise de nuit, dit-elle en riant doucement en voyant ses boutons défaits une fois encore.

William se mordit les lèvres, lui cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde qu'elle porte cette chemise de nuit. A dire vrai, elle était sa préférée.

-Peut être que je la garderai simplement pour prendre mon bain le temps que nous sommes ici.

 _Oh mon Dieu oui, par pitié._ Pensa-t-il.

Il ne la regarda toujours pas, il était concentré sur l'eau qui ruisselait sur la pierre devant lui. Il ne devait pas se retourner, il ne devait pas, il ne devait pas. Il jeta un œil. Julia essorait ses cheveux, légèrement penchée vers l'avant, encore vêtue de sa chemise de nuit devenue presque transparente. Il vit chaque courbe de son corps, chaque détail, chaque endroit qu'il aimait caresser, toucher, embrasser.

-Magnifique, murmura-t-il le souffle coupé.

Il la regarda se baisser, prendre une chemise ainsi qu'une jupe bleue nuit sur le sol. Puis, elle se redressa, tendant les vêtements devant elle à bout de bras pour voir s'ils étaient à sa taille. Il la vit faire une petite grimace et les mettre sur son bras et il tourna la tête à nouveau, honteux de l'avoir observé à la dérobée de la sorte, sentant son désir pour elle se faire plus évident dans son pantalon.

-Je vais me changer William, vous pouvez y aller.

-Oui, je...merci.

Il l'entendit s'éclipser derrière des feuilles et il relâcha enfin la pression. Il regarda un instant l'endroit où elle s'était tenue un peu plus tôt et il se dirigea vers le bord de l'eau. Il retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et sa chemise qu'il laissa tomber à côté du pantalon qu'avait porté son épouse. _Son_ pantalon, qu'il avait emporté pour elle. William retira son pantalon, simplement vêtu de son justaucorps, torse nu, il rejoignit l'eau.

De l'endroit où elle se tenait elle l'avait vu retirer ses vêtements. Elle avait retenu son souffle en voyant son torse nu, ses muscles si parfaits, son dos, ses bras forts. Elle avait plissé les yeux en ayant cru voir des marques rouges sur sa peau; des marques de griffures. Non, cela ne pouvaient être des marques d'ongles, William n'était pas marié, il n'aurait jamais été intime avec une femme. Elle devait se tromper, ces marques devaient être d'autres blessures. Julia voulait et devait s'en convaincre, car jamais elle n'aurait supporté de savoir qu'il accordait son amour et ses attentions à qui se soit, personne à part elle. Et pourtant. Pourtant, elle allait épouser un autre. Quelque chose sonnait faux dans son esprit. Elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'elle allait être l'épouse du Docteur Garland, elle devait oublier quelque chose, quelque chose d'important mais elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le demander à William. Elle avait toujours peur de faire quelque chose de mal, de dire quelque chose qui le ferait se renfermer sur lui-même. Et ce jour là, elle désirait plus que tout qu'il se montre ouvert avec elle. Ils étaient seuls sur une île déserte, loin de tout, elle ne voulait pas gâcher cela. Mais à cet instant, elle ne pouvait chasser de son esprit cette pointe de jalousie, cette jalousie de savoir que William avait été intime avec une femme. Peut être avait-elle oublié qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un? Peut être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il la regardait avec tant de désir? Cette pensée lui brisait le cœur.

 _Mon William, il restera toujours mon William, quoiqu'il arrive, même si nous ne sommes pas ensembles, personne ne pourra jamais l'aimer comme je l'aime. Peut être mal parfois mais de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Je l'aime comme personne ne le pourra jamais._

Julia secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Ce ne pouvait et ne devait être des traces d'ongles, il fallait qu'elle s'en convainc.

Elle termina de boutonner sa chemise et elle ressortit de derrière les arbres, croisant le regard de William toujours dans l'eau et qui attendait le bon moment où son corps ne brûlerait plus de désir pour en sortir. Elle le vit rougir, mais elle ne se formalisa pas davantage pour cela et elle lui sourit simplement.

-Ces vêtements me vont, dit-elle, vous devez connaître ma taille, Détective.

-Il n'y avait guère beaucoup de choix. C'était un simple coup de chance.

-Mmh, je dois tout de même avouer que je me sens bien plus à l'aise avec un pantalon même si je ne porte pas de sous-vêtements ni de corset sous ces vêtements.

A peine avait-elle dit cela, qu'elle le regretta sur le champ.

 _Tu viens de lui dire que tu es nue sous cette jupe et cette chemise, mais tu es folle!_

-Je vais voir si je trouve des...des bananes, bredouilla Julia avant de s'éclipser et de lever les yeux au ciel.

Il resta encore dans l'eau quelques secondes avant de la quitter et de passer lui aussi d'autres vêtements qui pour lui étaient un peu trop grands. William en profita pour rincer ceux qu'ils avaient porté en venant. Dans la poche de son pantalon il trouva les bagues de Julia qu'il y avait glissé lorsqu'elle était tombée du navire. William soupira profondément en regardant la pierre rouge briller sous les rayons du soleil. Il aurait voulut lui dire, lui montrer cette bague et lui avouer qu'elle était sa femme. Mais il savait qu'il risquait de faire une erreur, elle devait retrouver sa mémoire elle-même. Tout était là, dans son esprit, il fallait simplement que les souvenirs remontent à la surface. Il devait se montrer patient, tout simplement.

-William j'ai trouvé de quoi avoir un bon festin, chantonna la jeune femme en émargeant entre les arbres.

Il fourra les bagues dans le pantalon qu'il portait à présent et il se tourna simplement vers elle pour voir les dizaines de bananes qu'elle tenait à bout de bras.

-Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui je pense, continua-t-elle en les posant au sol, mais peut être que vous pourriez-vous pêcher demain? Il y a de quoi faire un harpon dans votre sac.

-C'était mon idée, acquiesça le jeune homme, je voulais le faire en retournant à la plage ce soir.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit-elle en souriant, maintenant si vous voulez bien, je meurs de faim.

Il la regarda s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol et prendre deux bananes, dont une qu'elle lui tendit. Il la prit simplement avant de la rejoindre. Et ils mangèrent, en silence chacun perdu dans ses doutes et ses pensées.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11

Le couple avait reprit le chemin de la plage après avoir fini de manger. Ils emportèrent avec eux les bouteilles remplies d'eau que William avait fourré dans son sac avec d'autres objets trouvés dans la cabane. Julia se chargea de porter quelques bananes qu'ils n'avaient pas pu manger et qu'ils voulaient garder en réserve, et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'endroit qu'ils avaient quitté le matin même. Le chemin avait été bien plus court qu'à l'aller. En effet, il ne suffisait que de dix minutes dans la jungle dense pour rejoindre la plage de la cascade. Ce qui avait valut un regard et un timide sourire moqueur de la part de la jeune femme au Détective.

Ils retrouvèrent leur camp de fortune et ils essayèrent de l'améliorer pour la nuit prochaine. Mais alors qu'ils venaient de tendre la toile qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le canot de sauvetage, entre deux troncs d'arbre, Julia fut prise d'un vertige. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol en prenant une profonde inspiration et une seconde plus tard William descendit de l'arbre pour la rejoindre. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et elle ferma simplement les yeux. Il était évident qu'elle n'était pas encore remise de son coup à la tête et qu'elle avait encore besoin de se ménager. Il la regarda un instant avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et de lui tendre une bouteille d'eau.

-Tu devrais boire un peu, murmura-t-il tendrement.

Elle lui sourit et elle accepta simplement ce qu'il lui proposait. Elle prit la bouteille de sa main blessée et elle poussa un gémissement de douleur en la laissant tomber une seconde plus tard. William rattrapa la bouteille et son regard se posa sur la main de son épouse. Elle n'avait pas protesté ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, mais il voyait à quel point elle devait souffrir. Elle reprit la bouteille de sa main valide et elle bu plusieurs gorgées avant de la poser sur le sable à côté d'elle. William n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux sa main, cette bague qu'elle portait depuis le jour où elle l'avait trouvé dans un tiroir de sa morgue. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi elle portait ce bijou, mais William se doutait qu'elle devait se poser la question. Peut être attendait-elle simplement que les souvenirs ne reviennent à elle.

-Tu devrais ménager ta main, murmura William, et tes efforts.

-Je vais bien William, soupira la jeune femme.

-Repose-toi, dit-il en voulant se lever.

-William, insista la jeune femme pour le retenir, comment me suis-je fait cette blessure?

-Tu ne te souviens de rien de cet événement?

-Je me souviens de la tempête, d'avoir été dans un canot avec vous et...c'est idiot, dit-elle en secouant la tête doucement pour s'empêcher de rire.

-Dis-moi.

-Un lion, dit-elle en riant, cela doit être le mugissement des vagues dont je me souviens mais...j'ai l'impression d'avoir été...mordu. Mais un lion m'aurait dévoré et...

Elle posa sa main à l'endroit exact où elle portait la petite marque rouge des dents de William et elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle savait qu'il avait toutes les réponses à toutes ses questions. Quelque part au fond de son esprit elle entendait la voix grave de William lui murmurer qu'il comptait bien se comporter en bête sauvage avec elle, qu'elle était sa proie. Et inconsciemment son corps réagissait à cette pensée. Que s'était-il passé sur ce paquebot?

-William, dit-elle en quittant enfin son regard pour reprendre ses esprits, que faisions-nous sur ce paquebot et comment me suis-je fait blesser ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise?

-Oui, oui s'il vous plaît.

Il acquiesça et il se pencha vers son sac pour en sortir un tissu blanc qu'il déchira en lambeaux. Doucement, il prit la main droite de Julia dans la sienne et il leva les yeux vers elle à nouveau. Il mourrait d'envie de tout lui dire, de prendre entre ses doigts la boucle blonde qui ondulait sur sa joue et qui s'était échappée de la natte qu'elle avait fait à la va-vite. Mais William resta silencieux et il baissa simplement les yeux vers la main de Julia qui reposait dans la sienne. Doucement, tendrement, il fit danser ses doigts entre les siens. Il banda la main de la jeune femme en se concentrant sur sa tâche. Il devait trouver les mots justes, mais il devait lui dire la vérité. Elle l'observa prendre soin d'elle et elle apprécia ses attentions. Elle se souvenait de ce jour où il s'était brûlé à la main, où elle était venue dans son bureau pour le soigner comme il le faisait avec elle aujourd'hui. Elle se souvenait de la peur qu'elle avait ressenti en croyant l'avoir perdu. Elle se souvenait des sentiments et des sensations qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle avait prit sa main dans la sienne et qu'elle l'avait manipulé de la sorte. A cet instant précis, elle ressentait la même chose, ce bien-être d'être auprès de lui. Julia poussa l'un ou l'autre gémissement lorsqu'il lui bandait la main, mais aussitôt William se montrait encore plus tendre et attentionné. Il ferma un nœud dans la paume de sa main et il ne put s'empêcher d'y laisser ses doigts quelques instants. Elle ferma les yeux en appréciant la caresse et un timide sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il sourit à son tour. Même si Julia ne se souvenait de rien, elle n'était pas insensible à son charme. A cet instant, il avait l'impression qu'il courtisait à nouveau son épouse. Les mois et années de mariage avaient instauré une certaine routine dans leur quotidien. Il lui avait juré qu'il ne cesserait jamais de la courtiser, mais le temps avait eu raison de sa volonté. Et cela ne faisait que deux ans qu'ils étaient mariés. William voulait réparer cela, il voulait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point elle comptait, à quel point il ne la considérait pas comme acquise. Ce voyage avait peut être mal tourné, mais peut être en était-il mieux ainsi. Il allait apprendre à la courtiser à nouveau, à l'aimer comme elle le méritait. William plongea son regard dans celui de son épouse et il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Ce voyage, nous l'avons fait ensemble, dit-il doucement, c'était un cadeau que je t'ai fait, pour Noël. Nous sommes partis au lendemain de Noël pour les îles Galapagos pour rejoindre l'exposition de Rollo Beck. Lors du voyage, il y a eu une tempête en pleine nuit. Avant cela nous...nous avons parlé de bêtes sauvages que nous pourrions découvrir sur l'une des îles et je pense que tu...tu as assimilé cette discussion avec l'image du lion. Lorsque la tempête a éclatée je suis allé sur le pont pour aider des matelots et je t'ai vu. Tu as essayé d'apporter ton aide à des blessés et une vague a frappé le paquebot. Tu t'es rattrapée avec ta main droite après une caisse en bois qui se trouvait sur le pont. Voila comment tu t'es blessée.

-Et vous avez essayé de me secourir n'est-ce pas? Murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante.

-J'ai essayé, acquiesça William, j'ai essayé de te rattraper, mais l'océan était déchaîné et je n'ai pas réussi. Tu es tombée dans l'eau alors j'ai...j'ai libéré le canot de sauvetage et j'ai sauté. Les vagues te ramenaient vers le fond et j'ai lutté pour te retrouver. Tu t'es cogné à la coque du navire et tu as perdu connaissance. Je t'ai mis sur le canot de sauvetage et nous avons dérivé. J'ai vu cette île au matin et j'ai accosté. La suite, tu la connais.

-Vous...Vous avez fait cela pour moi? Bredouilla la jeune femme. Et nous, nous étions partis ensembles?

Il acquiesça simplement. Il aurait donné sa vie pour elle, mais elle l'avait oublié. Julia sentit faire un bond dans sa poitrine. William avait risqué sa vie pour la sauver, ils étaient partis ensembles, seuls, loin de Toronto , loin de Darcy, loin de la femme qu'il aimait. Pourquoi? Et pourquoi semblait-il si détendu avec elle?

 _Tu es à moi, à moi mon amou_ r, fit la voix amoureuse de William dans un coin de sa tête, _et je suis à toi. Juste toi et moi._ _Elle les entendit rire doucement et l'image de William penché au-dessus d'elle lui vint à l'esprit. Elle le vit lui faire l'amour, mordre tendrement la peau de sa nuque. Elle sentait ses mains sur elle, son corps puissant contre le sien, son souffle sur sa peau et dans le creux de son oreille._

William tenait toujours la main de son épouse dans le creux de la sienne. Il vit dans son regard qu'elle était bien loin de l'île où ils se trouvaient, qu'elle devait se souvenir de quelque chose, mais il vit aussi à quel point elle était perdu. Alors il lui accorda un tendre sourire et il lâcha simplement sa main en se levant.

-Je vais essayé d'attraper des poissons, repose-toi encore un peu.

Elle ne répondit pas et elle le regarda simplement partir. William prit son matériel dans le sac en toile et il s'éloigna sur la plage sans se retourner. Elle était totalement perdue. L'idée d'être la maîtresse de William lui sauta au visage, cela expliquerait la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, celle qu'il avait d'agir avec elle et la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Mais elle était persuadée qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'oublier. Elle n'aurait jamais pu oublier les baisers et les caresses de William, elle se souvenait de tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avant qu'elle ne lui annonce être fiancée à Darcy. Elle se souvenait des enquêtes qu'ils avaient mené ensemble, de leurs rendez-vous, de ce voyage en train pour Buffalo, l'arrivée de William quelques mois plus tard. Elle se souvenait l'avoir prit dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'elle était fiancée à un autre et...et à dire vrai elle ne se souvenait que de quelques bribes après cela. Un cercueil. Une poupée. Un feux d'artifice. Un baiser. Un bébé. Qui était cet enfant dont elle voyait le visage? L'avaient-ils trouvé pendant une enquête? Roland. Ce nom lui vit aussitôt à l'esprit. Elle devait demander à William qui était Roland. Et cette femme brune qui voulait la tuer, celle qu'elle voyait lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux parfois. James Gillies. Un sapin de Noël dans une chambre d'hôtel. William avait toutes ces réponses, elle devait simplement trouver le courage de les lui poser, et elle devait trouver le courage d'entendre ses réponses.

Ce soir là, elle mit de longues minutes pour s'endormir. Couché un peu plus loin et lui tournant le dos, elle vit William. Il avait le regard tourné vers l'horizon. Elle ignorait si il dormait où s'il était perdu dans ses pensées, si elle en faisait partie, si une autre femme le hantait. Julia mourrait d'envie de s'approcher de lui et de se coucher dans le creux de ses bras. Mais elle était une femme promise à un autre, même si son cœur battait pour celui qui se trouvait sur cette plage à cet instant. Même si elle savait qu'elle aurait agis comme lui avait agis pour elle.

Julia finit par s'endormir et ses rêves l'emmenèrent bien loin de l'île, vers des images, des souvenirs, des personnes qu'elle savait connaître. Mais William, William était toujours là.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	12. Chapter 12

La neige tombait durement depuis trois jours. Tous,ou presque, l'avaient attendu avec impatience et depuis Noël rares avaient été les fois où il n'avait pas neigé. Une fois encore ce matin là l'Agent Higgins se plaignait des flocons qui lui grattaient la nuque tout en retirant son écharpe. George secoua alors la tête de gauche à droite et il lui demanda s'il avait passé un bon réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre. Cette année là, l'Agent Crabtree n'était pas allé au bal de la police. Il avait préféré passer sa soirée à écrire et il se demanda si son ami avait invité la jeune femme qu'il voulait courtiser depuis quelques mois déjà. Henry avait passé la meilleure de soirée et George en fut ravit pour lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes venaient de s'asseoir à leur bureau lorsque la voix de l'Inspecteur Brackenreid retentit dans la pièce voisine. Ils n'échangèrent qu'un regard avant que la porte de son bureau ne s'ouvre à la volée.

-Crabtree, dans mon bureau.

Il s'exécuta, sans un mot, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il vit son supérieur se servir un verre et son regard se posa sur l'horloge dans le coin de la pièce; il n'était que neuf heures trente trois. Cela devait être grave pour qu'il boive si tôt dans la journée.

-C'est Murdoch, grommela Brackenreid sans lui accorder un regard, ou devrais-je dire "Les Murdochs".

Il se retourna en tenant son verre et il se rendit derrière son bureau pour s'y asseoir dans un soupire las. _Il fallait toujours que ces deux là se mettent dans le pétrin, partout où ils allaient._ Et bien plus encore que de la lassitude et de l'énervement, il ressentait également un profonde inquiétude à leur égard. L'Inspecteur but alors une longue gorgée et il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui attendait toujours en silence devant lui. _Plutôt rare qu"il ne parle pas_ , pensa-t-il en souriant intérieurement. Thomas posa son verre et il tendit un bout de papier à George qui le prit et y laissa ses yeux y voyager.

-Disparus en mer, grommela son supérieur, depuis trois jours. Le télégramme vient d'arriver. Il y a eu une tempête et ils sont tous les deux passés par-dessus bord.

-Mais ils parlent d'un canot de sauvetage manquant, Monsieur.

-En effet, acquiesça Brackenreid, voila pourquoi j'ai encore un faible espoir que ces deux là s'en soient sortis mais...Vous n'avez jamais été dans une tempête sur une mer déchaînée Crabtree, c'est pire que l'enfer. Il y a très peu de chance de retrouver quoique se soit.

-Ils ont commencé des recherches?

-Je l'ignore, il y a des centaines de petites îles inexplorées d'après ce que Murdoch m'a dit avant de partir. Et ce Beck a une mission à mener, il les considère déjà comme morts. Il ne perdra pas son temps à les chercher.

-Monsieur ! Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser, ils peuvent...

-Crabtree; des centaines d'îles, insista l'Inspecteur en se levant, il nous faudrait des semaines pour les retrouver. Si effectivement ils sont encore vivants.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant avant qu'il ne boive le reste de son verre et qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Je ne peux pas quitter le poste de police si longtemps si Murdoch n'est pas là, grommela-t-il doucement, le Commissaire Davis se fera une joie de tout retourner, mais je tâcherai de vous trouver un bateau et un équipage.

-Moi Monsieur? S'étonna le jeune homme.

-Qui d'autre mieux que vous? Vous aurez trois semaines, ce n'est pas peut être pas beaucoup, mais je ne peux vous en donner davantage. Si vous acceptez de...

-Quand dois-je partir Monsieur? Coupa George aussitôt.

-Demain, vous partirez demain.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et après un dernier regard, il quitta simplement le bureau. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et il jeta un regard vers la baie vitrée en face de lui. L'Agent Crabtree voulait croire que son supérieur et ami était toujours en vie. Il ne se pouvait qu'il ait disparu de la sorte et il était inconcevable qu'il ne rentre à Toronto sans lui, sans eux. Car s'il y avait bien une chose dont il ne doutait pas, c'était que le Détective et le Docteur étaient liés, si l'un perdait la vie, l'autre aussi. Si l'un avait survécu, il en serait de même pour l'autre. Il restait un espoir, un espoir un peu fou et il lui faudrait sans doute remuer ciel et terre pour les retrouver dans l'immensité de l'océan, mais il y avait un espoir, et plus que n'importe quoi ce jour là, George Crabtree voulait y croire, de tout son cœur.

* * *

Comme chaque matin, Julia s'était rendue à la petite cascade pour y faire sa toilette et laver les vêtements qu'ils portaient. William était parti pêché et de jour en jour il s'améliorait, seulement, elle ne devait pas être à côté de lui s'il ne voulait pas être déconcentré. Leur régime de bananes et de poissons commençaient à donner la nausée au Docteur qui ne rêvait que d'une bonne entrecôte et de pommes de terre. Mais cela faisait cinq jours qu'ils se trouvaient sur l'île et ils s'estimaient déjà heureux d'avoir de quoi manger.

A présent parfaitement sèche et habillée, la jeune femme plongea les vêtements qu'elle avait porté la veille dans l'eau claire. Elle prit la veste de William et elle vida ses poches. Elle trouva une loupe, son insigne et un livre sombre. Rien sur la couverture ne lui indiquait ce qu'il contenait, mais il était précieux, elle pouvait le voir au cuir et aux petites pierres précieuses qui en ornaient le contour. Julia laissa glisser ses doigts sur la couverture aux motifs végétaux. _Elle vit alors son visage dans le reflet d'un miroir. Elle portait un bijoux somptueux orné d'une pierre bleue. Elle sentit des bras entourer sa taille et un corps contre le sien._

 _-Il a raison, le bleu te va bien, murmura une voix grave dans le creux de son oreille._

Julia cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne voyait pas le visage de l'homme qui se trouvait dans son dos, mais son parfum, elle connaissait cette odeur. _Et soudain, sans qu'elle ne le remarque elle se trouvait dans un hall de gare. Elle vit William glisser ce petit livre dans la poche de sa veste._

 _-Un cadeau du Maharaja, murmura-t-il._

-Le Maharaja de Kapurtala, murmura Julia à haute voix, pour nous remercier. Nisha. Oui, c'est ça, l'enfant qui est né dans le train. Il m'a remis un collier et William...Il ne voulait pas que je vois ce livre.

Le souffle commença à lui manquer et son cœur s'accéléra. Julia était prise d'un doute immense. Elle savait qu'elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait trouver des réponses dans ce livre. Mais oserait-elle l'ouvrir? Si William n'avait pas voulu lui montrer cela devait être pour une bonne raison. Elle devait respecter son choix, son intimité. Non, elle ne l'ouvrirait pas, elle ne le trahirait pas.

Ainsi, elle posa le livre sur le sol et elle vérifia qu'il ne restait plus rien dans la poche de la veste. Puis, elle la plongea à plusieurs reprises dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle s'apprêta à rejoindre la plage lorsqu'elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec William. Il se tenait là, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon un peu trop grand pour lui et retenu par une ceinture en feuille tressée. Il était torse nu, son corps encore humide et couvert de sable par endroit. Sa barbe recouvrait son menton, ses cheveux étaient en pagaille et il avait le souffle court. Julia ne put s'empêcher de le regarder de la tête aux pieds, de laisser son regard glisser sur ses muscles. Un frisson traversa son corps. Elle avait envie de cet homme, terriblement et désespérément envie de lui, là, maintenant.

-Julia, il faut que tu viennes voir ça, dit-il avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant, je n'en ai jamais vu de telle.

-De quoi parlez-vous?

-Viens, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle le suivit alors à toute allure dans la jungle pour revenir à la plage. Au centre de celle-ci, et marchant tranquillement vers la mer, se trouvait une tortue énorme. Elle faisait deux mètres de large et un de long. Le couple l'observa avec des yeux émerveillés et Julia sortit un petit calepin et un crayon de sa poche de sa jupe.

-Encore une espèce à ajouter, dit-elle doucement en notant ses constatations, avec l'oiseau que nous avons vu hier et l'iguane il y a trois jours, nous en avons répertorié dix déjà. William, c'est incroyable.

-Et il y a encore tellement à découvrir sur cette île et ce n'en est qu'une parmi des centaines d'autres.

Ils échangèrent un regard et un immense sourire avant d'accorder son attention vers la tortue qui continuait doucement sa progression vers l'eau claire. Ils ne l'arrêtèrent pas, l'accompagnant simplement en murmurant tout bas. Ils restèrent là au bord de l'eau pour l'avoir s'éloigner en nageant, paisiblement.

-Elle va peut être manger, murmura William, ou trouver un autre habitat.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit la main de William effleurer la sienne qu'elle le regarda enfin. Une larme. Il vit une larme dans le creux de ses yeux.

-Julia, quelque chose ne va pas?

-Combien de temps allons-nous rester ici William? Bredouilla-t-elle. Vont-ils nous retrouver? Quelqu'un viendra-t-il pour nous?

-Tu veux rentrer à Toronto, dit-il en quittant son regard, je comprends.

-Notre place n'est pas ici, nos vies sont là-bas et...

-Demain je mettrais un message de détresse, coupa le jeune homme, j'ai vu que je pouvais escalader cette falaise là-bas, dit-il en pointant du doigt la falaise noire, il me suffira de trouver quelque chose pour le graver ainsi si un navire passe à l'horizon, il le verra peut être.

-William, je...

-Je vais cuire le poisson que j'ai pêché, dit-il simplement en s'éloignant sans lui accorder un seul regard.

Elle aurait voulu le retenir, se perdre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il avait mal interprété ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Elle était heureuse sur cette île, seule avec lui, mais elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle ne pouvait plus faire comme si elle ne mourrait pas d'envie de l'embrasser. A Toronto, il lui était encore possible de garder ses distances, de faire taire ses sentiments, mais ici c'était bien trop dur. Julia était sur le point de craquer et elle ne le devait pas, pas avant de savoir qui elle était vraiment et où elle en était dans sa vie.

* * *

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu à la cascade bien des heures après le repas, William avait vu ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Il y avait ce petit carnet sombre posé sur un rocher. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Julia l'avait-il vu? Avait-elle ouvert ce livre pour y découvrir les illustrations à l'intérieur? Qu'en aurait-elle pensé? Quelle image aurait-elle de lui si elle savait? Si elle s'était souvenue être son épouse, elle en aurait rit et elle aurait regardé toutes ces pages avec une avide curiosité. William ne doutait pas qu'elle lui aurait fait quelques blagues et qu'elle lui aurait murmuré au creux de l'oreille qu'elle voulait tenter l'expérience avec lui. Mais Julia ne se souvenait pas. Comment pourrait-il expliquer qu'un tel livre était en sa possession? Peut être était-ce le moment de tout lui dire. Là, maintenant.

William rangea alors ses affaires et il reprit le chemin de la plage. Lorsqu'il arriva, il ne la trouva pas à leur campement. Il avait deux choix; l'attendre ou la chercher. William attendit. De longues et interminables minutes. Il regarda le soleil se coucher à l'horizon, il vit les étoiles scintiller au-dessus de sa tête et la lune danser au-dessus de l'eau calme.

I _l jeta un autre bout de bois dans le feu et il quitta le campement en longeant la plage. Derrière une barrière de rochers, il vit une silhouette se tenir. Julia sortait de l'eau, ses cheveux détachés ondulaient dans son dos nu. Elle ne portait rien. Et il restait là, immobile à la regarder simplement. Elle l'avait vu approcher et la regarder. La nuit était claire et sa peau blanche contrastait avec les ténèbres. Elle se trouvait devant lui, séparée de trois ou quatre mètres à peine. Il avait l'impression que son regard était parfaitement plongé dans le sien, que ce lien invisible qui les unissait était plus fort que tout. Sans un mot, elle avança vers lui. Sans un mot, elle prit ses vêtements sur le sol, sans un mot, elle posa sa main sur la chemise de William et elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Sans un mot elle s'éloigna à nouveau et elle rejoignit le campement. Il attendit quelques courtes minutes pour en faire de même. Il la trouva alors allongée sur l'une des paillasse qu'il avait fabriqué, celle sur laquelle il dormait. Il la rejoignit. Elle caressa sa nuque du bout des doigts et il moula son corps au sien avant de l'entendre murmurer son prénom d'une voix grave dans le creux de son oreille._

 _-S'il te plaît William, s'il te plaît, dit-elle en ondulant son bassin contre le sien._

William se réveilla en sursaut. Il se trouvait allongé sur le côté sur sa paillasse.

-Williaaam...mmmhh...

L'odeur de Julia lui vint aux narines et il ouvrit les yeux pour la voir couchée tout contre lui, dans le creux de ses bras. Elle avait son visage niché dans son cou et une main sur son torse. Ne la voyant pas revenir, il s'était allongé et il s'était endormi, tout simplement. Il avait fait ce rêve où il l'avait trouvé sur la plage, où elle lui avait invité à lui faire l'amour. Mais tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Julia était là, parfaitement habillée et pourtant, allongée tout contre lui. Au vue de sa respiration et de ses gémissements, elle devait rêver une fois encore, mais William ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant que son rêve devait être agréable. Il ignorait pourquoi elle l'avait rejoint, peut être s'était-elle souvenue de quelque chose, peut être avait-elle juste besoin qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. William ne comptait pas la réveiller pour lui demander. Il ferma simplement les yeux à nouveau et il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle gémit une fois encore et après cela, il s'endormit à nouveau.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	13. Chapter 13

Elle se réveillait d'un doux rêve. Cette nuit là, elle avait rêvé de lui une fois encore. Elle se souvenait d'une partie de domino dans une chambre du Queens Hotel et William lui retirant une robe blanche dans cette même chambre. Elle avait senti ses baisers et ses caresses. Le rêve avait semblé si réel qu'en se réveillant ce matin là, elle avait encore l'impression de sentir le corps de William tout contre le sien. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas tout rêvé. Le jeune homme était couché tout contre elle, la surplombant, son visage niché dans sa nuque, ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle l'entendit gémir doucement son prénom du bout des lèvres. Alors Julia sourit doucement en passant ses bras autour du cou du Détective Murdoch. Après tout c'était elle qui l'avait rejoins la nuit dernière.

Elle avait marché de longues minutes sur la plage, elle s'était assise face à l'océan pour voir le soleil se coucher à l'horizon et lorsque les étoiles illuminaient déjà le ciel, elle avait rejoins le campement pour y trouver le jeune homme profondément endormi. Elle l'avait regardé et elle n'avait pas pu résister. Elle s'était approchée de lui, elle avait posé sa main sur sa joue et elle avait sentit sa courte barbe sous ses doigts. William s'était brièvement rasé avec un couteau trouvé dans la cabane en bois perdue dans la forêt. Il était torse nu une fois encore et une fois encore elle avait sentit ce frisson traverser son corps. Elle pensa à Darcy; Darcy qui l'attendait à Toronto. Et Julia se souvint qu'elle n'aimait pas Darcy comme elle aimait William. Elle se trouvait seule avec lui sur cette île, elle avait accepté de le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde; cela devait avoir été pour une raison. Au fond de son cœur, elle savait qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal, que sa place était auprès de cet homme, qu'elle allait le rejoindre, se coucher dans le creux de ses bras. Elle allait lui avouer ses sentiments, et si un jour ils rentraient à Toronto, elle briserait ses fiançailles. Elle aurai fait tout cela, mais avant, elle voulait être certaine que William ne la rejetait pas, qu'il lui pardonnerait pour le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle voulait être certaine qu'il serait heureux, avec elle, malgré qui elle était, malgré le fait qu'elle ne lui donnerait jamais de famille. Cette pensée lui avait brisé le cœur, et ainsi, elle s'était glissée dans le creux de ses bras et elle s"était endormie dans son étreinte.

Elle avait passé quelques minutes dans les bras de William à caresser tendrement sa nuque et à glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres. Elle avait savouré la façon qu'il avait de la serrer contre lui, ses hanches qui buttaient contre les siennes, son torse puissant contre sa poitrine, sa respiration calme et sereine. Et elle avait sentit son désir grandir contre sa cuisse, son souffle s'accélérer un peu, ses lèvres effleurer sa peau. A contre cœur, Julia avait bougé en-dessous de lui pour les faire rouler sur le sol. Elle s'était libérée de son étreinte et elle avait simplement laissé ses doigts caresser sa peau.

-William, murmura-t-elle, si seulement nous le pouvions, mais votre foi...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et elle se pencha sur ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser, puis, elle le quitta, tout simplement, sans lui accorder un autre regard de peur de le rejoindre à nouveau et de succomber à son désir pour lui.

Elle rejoignit alors la plage pour démarrer le feu un peu plus loin et y préparer les poissons et les fruits de la veille. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de William dans son dos.

-Si j'avais imaginé une seule seconde voir le Docteur Ogden cuisiner, dit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Tout fini par arriver Détective, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui, je n'ai guère le choix quand d'autres passent leur temps à dormir.

Il allait lui répondre lorsqu'il vit son sourire malicieux et l'étincelle qui brillait dans son regard. Alors il haussa simplement les épaules, plaidant coupable et il s'assit en face d'elle pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

-J'ai trouvé une pierre blanche qui pourrait se voir sur la roche sombre, dit-il sans lever les yeux vers elle, je vais inscrire le message de détresse tout à l'heure.

-Arriveriez-vous à escalader cette falaise sans vous blesser?

-J'ai été bûcheron Julia, j'ai grimpé et escaladé des arbres tout aussi hauts.

-Des arbres William, pas des falaises.

-Fais-moi confiance, dit-il en la regardant enfin, eh puis j'ai un Docteur à ma disposition pour s'occuper de moi.

\- Il saura s'occuper de vous si vous vous blessez William, croyez-moi.

Il ne répondit pas et il lui sourit simplement de plus belle. Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête et une fois leur tâche terminée, ils partirent ensemble vers la falaise se jetant dans la mer pour écrire ce message.

* * *

William avait escaladé la falaise avec dextérité et il avait inscrit simplement ces trois lettres S.O.S. Le message était visible de loin. Tout navire qui passerait au large serait susceptible de le lire. A présent, il fallait attendre. Et espérer. Les deux jours qui suivirent furent en tous points similaires aux autres, à une exception près : Julia se montrait de plus en plus ouverte et proche de William. Elle n'hésitait plus à lui effleurer la main plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait. Il remarquait les regards qu'elle lui lançait, pleins de malice et d'audace. Elle riait de bon cœur et elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner pêcher. Il en avait été réticent dans un premier temps. Il était toujours incapable d'attraper quoique se soit lorsqu'elle était à côté de lui. Julia était trop agitée et il était toujours déconcentré par sa présence, par la vision du soleil qui transperçait le tissu mouillé de ses vêtements. Mais Julia avait protesté. Violemment protesté. Elle n'était pas une femme faite pour cuisiner, laver le linge et attendre simplement que le " mâle" ne ramène de quoi manger. Elle était montée dans des arbres pour cueillir des fruits, elle l'avait aidé à construire un abri, elle allait attraper des poissons que cela lui plaise ou non. Il avait protesté. Un peu. Et il était encore tombé un peu plus amoureux d'elle en la voyant les mains sur ses hanches, contrariée, lui lançant un regard noir. Et il avait cédé. Et son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle lui avait souri de joie et de fierté. William avait mis quelques minutes à montrer à la jeune femme comment tenir le harpon et ensemble ils avaient patiemment attendu dans l'eau. Pour l'opération, Julia avait remis un pantalon qu'elle avait remonté sur ses jambes, juste en-dessous de ses genoux pour ne pas effrayer les poissons lorsque le tissu bougerait dans l'eau.

-Ne bouge pas tellement tes orteils, murmura William doucement à côté d'elle, tu les fait fuir à chaque fois.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, je m'enfonce dans le sable William et j'en perds un peu l'équilibre. Je n'ai pas votre force et je n'ai rien pour me tenir.

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase, que le jeune homme approcha d'elle pour venir se mettre dans son dos. Elle sentit son corps se presser contre le sien et elle se tendit un instant, juste une seconde avant que la main de William ne voyage sur sa hanche et sur son ventre pour se placer sous son nombril. Il posa son autre main sur la sienne, celle qui tenait l'arme de fortune et il échoua ses lèvres sous son oreille.

-Dans ce cas, murmura-t-il dans le creux de celle-ci d'une voix grave, tu n'auras qu'à te retenir à moi.

Elle ne répondit pas, sentant son souffle se couper à la proximité du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler de la décision qu'elle avait prise et elle se demanda à cette seconde si le moment n'était pas venu de le faire. Elle ne pouvait , et ne voulait plus lutter. Alors doucement elle tourna le visage vers lui, leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils respiraient d'un même souffle. Il caressa son nez avec le sien. Il voulait l'embrasser, plus que tout au monde il voulait à nouveau connaître la douceur de ses lèvres, le goût de sa langue, la sensation de la sentir perdre tous ses moyens dans le creux de ses bras. Mais pas avant de lui dire car il voulait qu'elle sache. Il n'y avait plus de doute à présent; elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Ces quelques jours sur cette île, il avait vu la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder, de lui parler, de lui sourire. Si William avait eu encore le moindre doute, et il n'en avait plus depuis longtemps, il savait aujourd'hui qu'elle l'aimait. Même si elle ignorait encore qu'elle était son épouse. Et il voulait qu'elle le sache, il lui devait bien cela.

-Julia, attends, murmura-t-il à contre cœur sur ses lèvres juste avant qu'elles ne se touchent, il faut...

Mais William n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un poisson se faufila entre leurs jambes et qu'ils se séparèrent en un bond. Ils échangèrent un regard et il rirent doucement.

 _Ce poisson doit s'appeler George_ , pensèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Mais la magie était rompue et finalement William s'éloigna pour lui laisser la chance de pêcher quelque chose. Elle le fit, bien de longues minutes plus tard.

Ce soir là, ils regardèrent le soleil se coucher à l'horizon, simplement assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sans échanger un regard, ni même un mot. Julia avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et ils avaient ensuite parlé des étoiles, des constellations et de l'endroit où ils devaient se trouver sans doute.

Ce soir là, le Docteur Ogden s'endormit dans les bras du Détective Murdoch, sans échanger un mot, un baiser, une caresse, mais ils avaient échangé un long et profond regard qui en disait bien plus qu'ils ne le pourraient jamais.

* * *

Une fois encore la jeune femme se trouvait à la cascade. Elle avait fait sa toilette et elle avait pris le plein d'eau potable pour la ramener à leur campement de fortune sur la plage. Le soleil ne brillait plus depuis deux jours et la pluie menaçait de tomber. Le vent soufflait et la mer se déchaînait depuis ce matin là. Cela faisait trois jours que le signal de détresse avait été inscrit sur la falaise noire et ils espéraient tous les deux que les éléments en colère ne l'effacent pas. Au fond d'elle-même e Docteur Ogden se demandait s'il n'en était pas mieux ainsi. Elle voulait rentrer à Toronto, plus que tout au monde, le plus vite possible, pour enfin pouvoir se consacrer à William. Mais d'un autre côté, elle devait avouer que jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi ouvert et en paix. Jamais elle n'avait connu le Détective Murdoch si joueur, heureux. Oui, heureux était le mot. Il semblait heureux. Le jour précédent il n'avait même pas hésité à l'éclabousser, à la pourchasser pour la faire tomber dans les vagues. Ils avaient rit, comme des enfants. Eh puis Julia avait eu le sentiment de revivre cette scène, d'avoir déjà vécu ces instants de bonheur et d'insouciance. Si William ne s'était pas blessé le gros orteil en heurtant une pierre noire, mettant ainsi fin au jeu, elle avait été persuadée qu'il l'aurait pris dans ses bras et qu'il l'aurait couvert de baisers. Mais tout semblait toujours tourner en leur défaveur, le monde lui-même semblait toujours vouloir les empêcher de partager un baiser.

En refermant la dernière bouteille d'eau Julia secouant la tête de gauche à droite; ce soir rien ne l'empêcherait d'embrasser William. _Rien._

Résolue et déterminée, elle rejoignit le campement, perdue dans ses pensées. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle arriva à la lisière de la jungle qu'elle remarqua ce qu'il se passait, mais il était déjà trop tard. Un clic, se fit entendre tout près d'elle et elle lâcha le sac de surprise. Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts, aux yeux perçants et vêtue comme un homme se trouvait devant elle, pointant un fusil sur sa poitrine.

-On avance Lady, dit-elle en bougeant son fusil.

Julia s'exécuta pour arriver sur plage et trouver une dizaine d'hommes armés fouillant les maigres affaires qu'ils avaient. _Des mercenaires, des pirates,_ pensa-t-elle. Instinctivement, elle chercha William du regard et lorsqu'elle le vit elle voulut courir dans sa direction. Un homme lui barra la route, lui souriant de ses dents en or et parfois manquantes.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a là, il nous avait dit être seul sur cette île, je vois qu'une superbe femme l'accompagne. Il voulait sans doute la garder pour lui tout seul.

-Laissez-moi passer, lança Julia en se débattant.

Mais il la retint par les bras. Il se plaça dans son dos et il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux, serrant son corps contre le sien, pointant l'arme du canon contre sa tempe.

-Très jolie, murmura-t-il dans son cou.

Mais elle l'avait à peine entendu. Son regard s'était posé sur William à nouveau. Son sang imprégnait sa chemise blanche, il était couvert de coupures et ses mains étaient étroitement attachées dans son dos. A genoux sur le sable, il ne semblait pas être en mesure de bouger. Il avait été battu, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Julia sentit la main de l'homme qui la tenait toujours voyager sur son corps, de sa poitrine à son ventre, juste un peu en-dessous, vers sa féminité. Elle tenta de se débattre sans pour autant quitter le regard de William.

-LÂCHEZ-LA, hurla-t-il, je vous en prie, lâchez-la.

* * *

 _à suivre... :O_


	14. Chapter 14

-LÂCHEZ-LA, hurla-t-il, je vous en prie, lâchez-la.

Julia bougea une fois encore pour s'échapper de l'emprise de son agresseur. Celui-ci la maintenait toujours contre lui en riant doucement. Il n'y avait rien que William pouvait faire pour aider son épouse.

-Capitaine, murmura la jeune femme qui avait surpris Julia dans la forêt, la nuit va tomber nous ferions mieux de rejoindre le navire.

-Nous passerons la nuit ici, grommela-t-il en retirant ses mains du Docteur Ogden, il y a tout ce qu'il faut.

-Et eux?

-Attachez-les, on le laissera cet homme sur l'île, il sera mort à notre retour, et elle, dit-il en prenant une boucle blonde de Julia entre ses doigts, elle on l'emmènera.

Il lui adressa un sourire auquel Julia répondit par un crachat au visage et il se mit à rire en s'essuyant.

-Tu me plait de plus en plus ma Lady, dit-il en la poussant violemment vers deux hommes qui lui attachèrent les mains dans le dos.

Les hommes et la jeune femme qui avaient accosté sur la côte Sud de la petite île prenaient doucement possession des lieux. Ils semblaient parfaitement les connaitre et il leur était évident qu'ils prennent le peu d'objets que possédait le couple. Ainsi l'un d'eux trouva le petit carnet noir que William gardait dans la poche de sa veste. Il le vit l'ouvrir et il l'entendit rire aux éclats en feuilletant les pages où se trouvaient les illustrations.

-Capitaine, si on emmène la Lady, je crois que ça peut nous intéresser.

Il lui lança le carnet que le Capitaine attrapa au vol. Julia venait d'être attachée à un tronc d'arbre par la jeune femme et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'une des illustrations. Il y avait un homme et une femme dans une position des plus étrange, de toute évidence en train de faire l'amour. Les corps et les visages étaient ceux d'asiatiques, des Hindous. Il y avait une quantité de petits symboles sur les côtés de la page. Le Capitaine feuilleta l'ouvrage et Julia vit toujours ces deux amants, dans un tas de positions bien différentes les unes des autres, toujours étroitement et intimement liés. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et l'image d'une chambre d'hôtel lui vint à l'esprit. _L'odeur du papier peint, la sensation de sa poitrine nue pressée contre le mur froid, alors qu'elle se tenait debout face à lui, une main large sur sa fesse, l'autre emprisonnant la sienne au-dessus de sa tête. Elle sentit un souffle saccadé dans le creux de son oreille et ce corps puissant dans son dos, ce membre dur et long en elle, profondément en elle._

 _-Je ne te fais pas mal? Fit cette voix grave qu'elle connaissait bien dans sa nuque._

 _-Non, oh mon Dieu, non...continue, te t'arrêtes pas...ne..._

Julia ouvrit les yeux et aussitôt son regard se plongea dans celui de William. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, elle voulait lui demander si elle rêvait, si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose, mais elle resta là, immobile et muette, la bouche entrouverte pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

Il avait honte, terriblement honte. Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer qu'il se trouvait sur cette île avec elle avec un tel ouvrage? Elle avait vu les illustrations, elle avait compris. Il aurait voulu lui dire, " _tu es ma femme, et jamais, jamais je n'ai utilisé cet ouvrage." Mais tu en avais envie_ , fit cette petite voix dans sa tête, _et il est évident que certaines illustrations ne t'étaient pas inconnues. Vous en avez partagé certaines et tu as aimé, avoue que tu as aimé._ William fuyait le regard de son épouse pour voir un homme sortir son insigne de police et la regarder sous toutes les coutures.

-Salya, y a écrit quoi là?

La jeune femme soupira profondément, et elle se dirigea vers un homme petit et rond au regard vide et aux dents cassées. Elle lui prit l'insigne et elle la regarda avec intérêt.

\- Toronto Police Detective.

-Un policier? Lança le Capitaine en quittant enfin des yeux le carnet qu'il jeta sur le sol.

-Ça veut dire quoi Toronto ? Fit le premier qui avait trouvé l'insigne.

-C'est une ville, crétin, répondit la jeune femme, au Canada. Faudrait apprendre à lire un jour et tu serais moins idiot.

-En tout cas on a pas besoin de lire pour comprendre ça, lança un autre en montrant le livre.

Ils rirent tous à l'unisson alors que la jeune femme secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-NE TOUCHEZ PAS A CA!

Tous sursautèrent lorsque d'une voix grave et autoritaire, William se manifesta un peu plus loin. Le quatrième homme du petit groupe tenait entre ses doigts la bague de fiançailles et l'alliance de Julia. Il l'avait gardé dans une poche et lorsqu'il avait vu l'homme s'en saisir, William sentit la colère monter en lui une fois encore. Le Capitaine lui lança un regard pour se diriger vers son compagnon et prendre les bagues.

-De la pacotille, elles ne valent rien, nous avons des trésors bien plus grands et précieux.

-Alors vous pouvez me les rendre, grommela William.

-Pourquoi? Les morts n'ont pas de bijoux. Tu les veux Salya?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir et elle prit les bagues pour les faire reposer dans sa main et les regarder attentivement.

-S'il vous plaît, insista William.

-Elles sont à qui? Murmura la jeune femme en le regardant.

-Ma femme, souffla William, je ne veux pas les perdre. Elles ne valent rien pour vous.

-Elle est morte? Votre femme?

William ne répondit pas. Il se força à ne pas lever les yeux vers Julia. S'il le faisait, il risquait de se trahir. S'ils savaient qu'elle était son épouse, les choses pouvaient empirer. Ils devaient sans doute croire qu'elle était sa maîtresse, surtout après avoir découvert le livre qu'il avait avec lui, elle avait encore une chance d'être épargnée. Mais s'ils savaient qu'elle était son épouse, ils seraient condamnés, comme ce couple dans la cabane au cœur de la forêt. William baissa alors les yeux vers le sol et la jeune femme le regarda simplement en silence. Elle fourra les bagues dans la poche de son pantalon et elle s'éloigna vers ses compagnons pour préparer le feu. Lorsqu'elle fut éloignée de quelques pas, le jeune homme consentit à regarder celle qui se trouvait attachée en face de lui un peu plus loin. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Julia. Marié. William était marié. Avec qui? Depuis quand? Pourquoi gardait-il ses bagues dans sa poche avec lui? Son cœur venait de se briser dans sa poitrine.

 _Elle vit l'image de William avec un petit garçon âgé de quelques mois à peine. Il le tenait contre lui avant de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux. Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau du Détective._

 _-Alors Mr. Murdoch, bien dormi? Murmura-t-il en approchant un biberon de lui._

Roland. Elle se souvenait à présent. Roland était le fils de William. Elle fit rapidement le schéma dans sa tête. Son épouse devait avoir perdu la vie à l'accouchement. Où était cet enfant? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se souvenir de sa mère? Son nom? Son visage? Et pourquoi diable se souvenait-elle de moments de passion avec William?

- _Suis-je...suis-je votre...maîtresse?_

Elle voulait lui demander, plus que tout au monde. Mais à cet instant précis, Julia ne ressentait que de la tristesse. Elle ne voulait pas de réponses. Elle voulait oublier. Oublier ce qu'elle éprouvait. Oublier qu'elle aimait un homme à en mourir alors qu'elle n'était que sa maîtresse, éventuellement. Elle voulait rentrer à Toronto. Elle voulait se convaincre que tout ceci était faux. Elle voulait croire qu'elle allait se réveiller et réaliser qu'elle avait fait un mauvais rêve.

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues. Jamais elle n'avait autant aimé William et jamais elle n'avait réalisé à quel point il était si proche et si loin d'elle.

-Julia, murmura-t-il doucement, il faut que tu saches que...

-SILENCE!

Le coup de crosse s'abattit sur le visage de William et il cracha un peu de sang. La jeune femme nommée Salya fit lever Julia brusquement et elle l'entraîna avec elle de l'autre côté du campement. A présent, elle se trouvait si loin de William qu'il leur était impossible de parler, ils ne pouvaient que croiser leur regard. Les explications attendraient, si ils vivaient assez longtemps encore pour se les donner.

* * *

La nuit avait été calme. Pourtant, le Docteur Ogden n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Elle avait été bien trop sur ses gardes. Les hommes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle n'étaient de loin pas bienveillants. Elle avait vu leurs regards, la façon qu'ils avaient de l'effleurer et leurs allusions obscènes. Elle savait que si la jeune femme qui se chargeait de la surveiller n'avait pas été là, l'un d'eux l'aurait sans doute déjà brutalisé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais Salya semblait être craint et respectée par ses compères. Et elle remercia le ciel qu'elle se charge personnellement de sa détention.

Souvent pendant la nuit elle jetait des regards à William. Parfois elle croisait son regard, parfois elle le voyait le visage tourné vers l'océan. Elle mourrait d'envie de se précipiter vers lui, de vérifier l'état de ses blessures, de nettoyer tout ce sang séché sur son visage et son torse. Elle aurait voulu passer cette nuit dans ses bras, sans échanger un mot, pas même un regard,; juste ses bras autour de sa taille et son souffle dans sa nuque.

* * *

Le petit groupe plia bagage le lendemain matin. Le Capitaine et ses hommes prirent le chemin de la jungle. Julia les suivit docilement, ses mains toujours attachées dans son dos, poussée à avancer par Salya qui ne la quittait jamais. Toujours attaché, William avait été conduit sur la plage, en plein soleil et vu l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, il ne lui faudrait qu'une journée pour sans doute mourir d'insolation ou de déshydratation. En quittant le campement, Julia lui adressa un dernier regard, un dernier tendre sourire alors qu'une larme s'échoua sur sa lèvre.

-Ça ira Julia, murmura-t-il doucement, nous rentrerons à Toronto. Je te l'ai promis. Je t'aime.

Elle se figea sur place un instant et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse. Salya lui donna un coup entre les omoplates pour la faire avancer et s'enfoncer dans la jungle dense et épaisse.

Ainsi ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver à la cascade que le Docteur Ogden connaissait bien. Le petit groupe s'occupa de chercher de l'eau et Julia prétexta devoir soulager un besoin naturel pour s'extraire à ses ravisseurs.

-Salya, tu l'accompagnes, grommela le Capitaine, Lady ou pas, elle peut s'enfuir.

Les deux jeunes femmes disparurent derrière les arbres.

-C'est bon là, grommela Salya, on va pas plus loin.

Julia s'arrêta. Elle ne comptait pas aller plus loin. Elle acquiesça et elle se baissa.

-Je peux avoir un peu d'intimité? Rétorqua le Docteur Ogden.

-Ca va, on est pareil, on a la même chose entre les jambes alors tu te grouilles Lady.

Après un long soupir, Julia disparut derrière une fougère, elle faisant mine de se soulager mais elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur le sol. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle allait y trouver; des éclats de verre. Elle avait brisée une bouteille déjà fêlée quelques jours plus tôt. Elle prit entre ses doigts un morceaux coupant qu'elle jugea de taille adéquate et elle commença à briser ses liens. La corde de mauvaise qualité céda facilement et en un rien de temps, elle se trouva sur le sol. La jeune femme se releva pour voir son garde de dos un peu plus loin. Doucement, elle la rejoignit et elle prit une branche morte mais suffisamment grosse. Le bruit des pas de Julia alertèrent Salya qui se retourna, mais qui n'eut le temps que de voir sa prisonnière lever le bras au-dessus de sa tête pour venir la frapper violemment. Elle s'écroula sur le sol aussitôt et Julia reprit son souffle. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se baisser et attacher les poignets de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas assez de corde pour les chevilles, alors elle se contenta de lui prendre ses armes; deux poignards et deux armes à feu, avant de s'éclipser rapidement. Elle couru aussi vite qu'elle le put, à toute vitesse, sautant par-dessus les troncs et les branches au sol, écartant d'un mouvement de la main les larges feuilles qui lui barraient la route, slalomant entre les arbres.

Elle arriva à bout de souffle sur la plage. Elle vit William à genoux au sol, pieds et poings liés, le regard au sol. Elle se précipita vers lui pour voir à quel point il souffrait de la chaleur et des rayons brûlants du soleil. Elle se mise à genoux devant lui. Doucement, elle posa sa main sur sa joue et il leva les yeux vers elle. Il vit l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux, son sourire et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle lui sourit en retour et sans un mot, elle lui détacha ses liens. Chancelant, William se leva et elle l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'ombre des arbres.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, lança la jeune femme, ils vont revenir. J'ai deux poignards et deux armes à feux. Et je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que des bruits de pas approchèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard et elle tendit les armes à William.

-Garde une arme, murmura-t-il, et vas te cacher.

-William, il est hors de question que...

-Obéis-moi je t'en supplie, je t'en prie.

Son regard en disait assez sur son inquiétude et sur sa volonté de la protéger. Elle le comprenait, elle en aurait fait de même.

-Je couvre vos arrières Murdoch, dit-elle en souriant.

Il acquiesça en souriant lui-aussi et une seconde plus tard, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Julia se laissa faire une seconde, juste une seconde avant de lui rendre son baiser de manière passionnée. S'ils devaient mourir ce jour là, elle voulait qu'il sache à quel point elle l'aimait et le désirait. Ce baiser les transporta loin, bien loin de l'île sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Julia avait la sensation de connaître la douceur et la fougue de William. Oui, il l'avait déjà embrassé dans le passé, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Mais aujourd'hui s'était bien différent, comme si elle se souvenait de toutes ces fois où il l'avait attiré contre lui pour mouler son corps au sien. Elle se souvenait du jour où les feux d'artifices crépitaient au-dessus de leur têtes, d'une valse sous un chapiteau blanc, d'une suite luxueuse sur les toits de New-York. Leur baiser se brisa car le souffle leur manqua et ils se séparèrent simplement sans ajouter quoique se soit. Julia se mise à l'abris dans les fourrés mais lorsque des balles furent tirées, elle ne résista plus à l'envie de quitter sa cachette pour venir en aide à William. En arrivant sur la plage, elle découvrit un homme mort et un second blessé. William se battait avec rage avec le Capitaine. Le seul homme encore valide voulut venir en aide à son Commandant mais la jeune femme pointa aussitôt son pistolet sur sa tempe.

-Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais vous, lança Julia, vous voulez mourir pour votre Capitaine?

Sans un mot l'homme se ravisa et elle le ligota. Elle en fit de même avec son compagnon blessé, non sans jeter de réguliers regards vers les deux hommes qui se battaient un peu pus loin. Lorsque les alentours étaient sécurisés, Julia hésita; se cacher ou aider William. Mais que pouvait-elle réellement faire? Alors elle resta là un instant avant de se diriger vers les deux hommes. William avait pris l'avantage, à califourchon sur le Capitaine, il lui frappait le visage avec force. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle rage et une telle force habiter le corps du jeune homme. William était comme dans un état second, envahit de haine. Ses phalanges étaient déjà pleines de sang et l'homme sur qui il s'acharnait ne faisait encore que gémir de douleur.

-William, William arrêtez.

Mais William ne s'arrêta pas. Il donna encore un violent coup de poing avant de reprendre son souffle et de lever les yeux vers elle.

-Il ne survivra pas, murmura la jeune femme.

Sans un mot, William quitta le corps gisant au sol en un bond, comme s'il avait été brûlé par le feu. Il baissa alors la tête pour regarder ses pieds, honteux, honteux d'avoir agis par colère, honteux d'avoir tué un homme de ses propres mains. Mais qui était-il devenu? Cet homme leur avait fait du mal, cet homme avait touché Julia et il lui aurait fait encore bien plus s'il l'avait emmené sur son navire. William voulait le tuer, mais comment pouvait-il l'accepter? Il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et il leva les yeux vers elle, vers Julia. Elle lui sourit tendrement et de son autre main, elle caressa sa nuque. Elle avait compris dans quel état il se trouvait. Il n'avait plus obéis à n'importe quelle loi si ce n'était celle du talion _" œil pour œil, dent pour dent"_ , la loi de la jungle. Il avait donné les coups, il s'était vengé, il avait tué, pour elle. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui pour le réconforter, mais une ombre avançait sur la plage et sans aucune hésitation, elle dégaina son arme. Elle croisa le regard de Salya qui pointa un pistolet droit dans le dos du jeune homme. Celui-ci se retourna et le coup de feu partit. Salya s'écroula sur la page de sable blanc; morte. Le pistolet que tenait Julia fumait encore lorsque William le luit prit des mains pour le jeter au sol. Elle avait tué, pour lui. Le couple échangea un regard et doucement, William attira son épouse dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte réconfortante dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin à cet instant.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	15. Chapter 15

Le couple se trouvait enlacé sur la plage et à leurs pieds gisaient deux corps. Julia serait de toutes ses forces William. Elle jeta un regard vers l'horizon et une image se grava dans son esprit. _Elle et lui, enlacés de la même façon sur le bord d'un lac. Elle se souvenait de la vapeur qui s"était échappée de sa bouche, il avait fait froid ce jour là. Mais elle se souvenait de la chaleur du corps de William contre le sien, comme aujourd'hui._

Elle ferma les yeux en savourant l'instant, sentant le souffle du jeune homme dans sa nuque et ses mains dans le bas de son dos.

-Il va falloir...je vais devoir les enterrer, murmura William d'une voix grave et hésitante.

Alors ils se séparèrent doucement et Julia plongea son regard profondément dans le sien. Elle vit tous les regrets qui les habitaient. Elle savait qu'il prenait doucement conscience de ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il sentait au plus profond de lui-même une intense douleur. Et pourtant, elle voyait toute la tendresse et l'amour dans ses yeux. Jamais elle n'avait connu un homme comme William Murdoch, jamais elle n'avait rencontré d'homme aussi bon. Elle garda son regard dans le sien encore quelques secondes avant de poser tendrement sa main sur sa joue. Elle la caressa du bout des doigts.

-Il faudrait vous soigner avant et...

Elle fut coupée lorsque William se sépara d'elle brusquement.

-Ils se sont échappés, dit-il, il faut les rattraper, ils ont un bateau et nous pourrions quitter cet endroit.

Julia n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il glissa hors de son étreinte pour courir rejoindre la jungle. Elle le suivit aussitôt et après quelques minutes à marcher dans la forêt, ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté de l'île. Mais il était déjà trop tard. La chaloupe s'éloignait déjà vers le navire qui mouillait dans la crique, avec, à son bord les deux hommes qui les avaient attaqués.

Le couple resta là, immobile, échangeant un simple regard.

\- Nous ne quitterons pas cet endroit, grommela William, pas aujpurd'hui. Je suis navré Julia.

Sur ces mots, il retourna dans la jungle et il passa tout le trajet dans le silence le plus complet. Julia se contentait de marcher derrière lui, sans le brusquer.

Ils retournèrent à leur campement et le jeune homme commença à s'occuper des corps.

-William, ils peuvent attendre, vous êtes blessé.

-Ça ira, je...je veux le faire tout de suite. Cela risque de prendre du temps. Je ne saigne plus, je laverai tout après avoir...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et il regarda le corps du Capitaine gisant au sol. Julia suivit son regard et elle acquisça en s'éloignant simplement.

-Je vais vous aider.

Ensembles, ils déplacèrent les corps vers la forêt. Ensembles, ils creusèrent trois trous, avec leurs mains la plupart du temps car ils n'avaient qu'une rame pouvant faire office de pelle. William fouilla le Capitaine pour lui reprendre le petit carnet noir qu'il avait gardé sur lui. Julia quant à elle se baissa vers Salya et elle glissa sa main dans sa poche pour trouver les deux bagues qu'elle avait pris à William. La jeune femme les regarda quelques instants reposer dans le creux de sa main alors que le Détective jeta le premier corps dans le premier trou. Il commença à le reboucher et Julia en fit de même avec la jeune femme. Ils en firent autant avec le troisième corps et lorsqu'elle se redressa, Julia vit deux autres tombes un peu plus loin avec deux croix en bois. Elle fronça les sourcils et elle se tourna vers William.

-Ces tombes...

-Je ne pouvais pas les laisser dans cette cabane sans sépulture. J'y suis allé un matin où tu étais à la cascade et je les ai enterrés.

-Il n'y en a que deux.

-J'ai mis l'enfant avec sa mère, répondit William dans un souffle.

Julia ne répondit pas, regardant simplement les tombes en sentant son cœur manquer un battement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait une fois encore l'impression que l'histoire de ces pauvres gens était celle de William et d'elle. Mais elle se souvint des bagues qu'elle avait glissé dans sa poche et elle les prit du bout des doigts pour les tendre au jeune homme.

-Elles vous reviennent je crois, dit-elle en le laissant tomber dans le creux de sa main.

-Pas exactement.

-Vous, votre épouse, c'est pareil, elles sont à vous, je vais...je vais essayer de retrouver des poissons je...je meurs de faim.

Elle lui tourna le dos et elle commença à se diriger vers la plage lorsqu'elle se figea sur place en l'entendant l'appeler.

-Julia, attends. Je n'en peux plus, je...je voulais attendre que tu retrouves la mémoire par toi-même mais je ne peux vivre dans cette situation, dans ce mensonge.

Doucement, elle pivota sur elle-même. Alors c'était bien vrai, ils avaient une liaison et tous ses rêves et ses fragments d'images étaient bels et biens des souvenirs. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. William était un homme droit, juste, loyal. Mais sa femme était morte. Et elle, qui était-elle? Aurait-elle trompée Darcy ? Oui. Pour William elle l'aurait fait, elle le savait. Il lui prit tendrement le poignet et il inspira profondément. Maintenant. C'était l'instant qu'il avait redouté depuis qu'ils étaient sur cette île . Il ne voulait pas gâcher tous les moments qu'ils y avaient partagé, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas en savourer d'autres sans être totalement honnête avec elle.

-Ma femme...elle n'est pas morte Julia. Elle est bien vivante, et je...je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Elle était perdue, blessée. Comment pouvait-il aimer une femme et la regarder de cette façon? Comment pouvait-il être le mari d'une autre et se trouver avec elle sur cette île? Comment pouvait-il être si proche d'elle?

D'un geste brusque, Julia s'échappa de son emprise et elle se dirigea vers la plage.

-Attends, Julia.

Il essaya de la rattraper, mais une fois encore elle se dégagea de son emprise.

-Julia, c'est TOI, TU es MA femme. Ce sont TES bagues.

Elle resta là, immobile en lui tournant le dos. Il n'osait pas l'approcher et elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Il mentait. Cela ne pouvait pas être la vérité, car elle savait que jamais elle n'aurait oublié être l'épouse du Détective Murdoch. Jamais elle n'aurait pu oublier ses baisers, ses caresses, son mariage, ses nuits d'amour et de passion. C'était impossible, impossible.

-Impossible, dit-elle doucement.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais c'est la vérité. Je...J'ai tes bagues parce que lorsque tu es tombée du bateau j'ai pris ta main, mais elle a glissé. Je n'ai pas réussi à te retenir, tes bagues ont glissé et elles sont restées dans ma main. Mais cette bague de fiançailles je l'ai choisi pour toi, il y a plusieurs années, je n'ai pas réussi à te faire ma demande avant que tu ne partes pour Buffalo. Tu as rencontré Darcy, tu t'es fiancé, tu l'as épousé et lorsqu'il est mort...

-Mort? Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Et soudain la vision d'une photo de Darcy couché sur un parquet en bois avec un trou dans la tempe lui revint à l'esprit. Un procès. La sensation de la corde autour de son cou. Et William, encore et toujours.

-Julia je...

Il fit un pas vers elle et elle se recula doucement. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Son cœur était brisé. Mais il y avait encore une question qu'elle voulait lui poser.

-Qui est Roland? Ton...notre...fils?

-Il l'a été, répondit William en sentant encore la douleur de la perte du petit garçon envahir son cœur, nous l'avions adopté croyant qu'il n'avait plus de parents mais tu as retrouvé son père et Roland est retourné vivre avec lui. Nous...nous n'avons pas d'enfants.

Cette réalité lui sauta au visage comme une claque douloureuse. _Evidemment, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, si je suis son épouse William ne peut pas être père. Si je suis son épouse, il ne le sera jamais. Jamais._

Prise d'un vertige, Julia fit un pas de plus en arrière. Lorsque William effleura son bras, elle s'éloigna en secouant la tête de gauche à droite doucement.

-S'il te plait, murmura le jeune homme qui comprenait ce qu'il se passait, ne fais pas ça, ne ...ne pars pas.

Mais elle se retourna et presque en courant, elle longea l'océan sur la plage. Elle avait besoin de partir, elle avait besoin de fuir, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il ne la rattrapa pas. Il se contenta de l'appeler. Mais William savait que cela ne changerait rien, Julia ne revenait jamais. Il la regarda s'éloigner, jusqu'au moment où sa silhouette disparue derrière des rochers sombres. Puis, il baissa les yeux vers son corps couvert de terre, de sable et de sang séché. Sa chemise était déchirée et ses phalanges abîmées. Il avait soif, il avait chaud, il était épuisé et il avait mal; au corps, au cœur. Dans un soupir, William quitta les lieux pour se rendre à la cascade.

* * *

Elle avait marché un long moment sur la plage, puis, elle s'était laissée tomber d'épuisement sur le sable. Julia regardait l'horizon. Elle écoutait le chant calme et reposant des vagues qui s'échouaient sur les rochers sombres ou qui léchaient le sable blanc. Elle se trouvait là, les genoux repliés et les bras entourant ses jambes. Elle avait entendu William l'appeler, avant que les vagues n'étouffent sa voix. Il aurait pu la rattraper, mais il n'avait rien fait. Elle savait qu'il voulait lui donner la distance dont elle avait besoin. William avait toujours su la comprendre et il avait toujours tout fait pour la traiter comme elle le méritait. _Comme une reine_ , pensa la jeune femme en esquissant un timide sourire entre ses sanglots.

 _-Je suis le plus heureux des hommes, murmura la voix de William dans le creux de son oreille, l'époux de la reine des neiges._

 _-Dois-je t'appeler " mon roi" dans ce cas ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Mais je crois que j'aimerai que tu m'appelle " ma reine", dit-elle en riant doucement._

 _Il avait remonté ses mains sur son corps et pressé son torse contre sa poitrine._

 _-Ma reine, avait-il soufflé dans le creux de son oreille avant de la faire sienne._

Julia se souvenait de cet instant, alors elle chercha dans son esprit, encore et encore, n'importe quel souvenir. A présent, elle savait un peu mieux quoi chercher. Des flashs lui venaient régulièrement en tête, mais elle devait tout reconsidérer d'un angle différent. Elle devait se convaincre qu'elle était bien l'épouse de William, peut être la mémoire reviendrait plus facilement si elle n'écartait pas cette réalité. Et cela fonctionna. Elle se souvint d'abord de tous ces moments de tendresse qu'ils avaient partagé. Des regards. Des caresses. Des sourires. Elle se souvenait des soirées passées dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Elle ne voyait pas tout en détail, mais certains instants. Elle se souvenait de son regard et de la fierté qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il lui avait passé l'alliance au doigt. Elle se souvenait de l'air de valse. Elle se souvenait de la joie immense mais aussi de la peur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait porté Roland dans les bras en disant à William qu'ils allaient l'adopter. La morgue. Le poste de police. Rebecca James. George. L'Inspecteur Brackenreid leur ordonnant de ne pas quitter l'église avant d'être mari et femme. Margareth et sa répétition. Le jour où elle avait retiré le cerveau de James Gillies. Ses cours à l'Université. Eva Pierce. William veillant à son chevet lorsqu'elle s'était remise de ses blessures. Le repas de Noël. Le voyage pour les îles Galapagos. Le Maharaja et son épouse, leur bébé. Cette nuit là où elle était passée par-dessus bord.

Julia posa sa main à l'endroit exact où elle avait cru avoir été mordu. _William_. Elle se souvenait à présent. Et une seconde plus tard les larmes coulèrent à n'en plus finir sur ses joues. Comment avait-elle pu avoir oublié? Comment avait-il pu faire comme si rien ne s'était passé? Comment avait-elle pu le faire souffrir une fois encore? Elle s'en voulait, terriblement. Parce qu'il était ce qu'elle avait de plus cher sur cette Terre et qu'elle avait oublié tout ce qu'elle avait partagé avec lui. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir rejeté malgré elle et qu'il avait préféré garder le secret pour l'épargner. Julia réalisa à cet instant à quel point elle aimait cet homme, bien plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer personne. Et à cet instant, elle réalisa qu'elle était une fois encore loin de lui, alors qu'elle aurait dû se trouver dans ses bras.

En un bond, elle se leva et elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la manche. Elle rejoignit le campement en courant. Elle le trouva vide. Elle prit alors le chemin de la cascade. William s'y trouvait. Elle le regarda torse nu dans l'eau, portant simplement un justaucorps lui arrivant à mi-mollet. Il savourait la sensation de l'eau glissant sur son dos, sur ses muscles, les yeux fermés et l'eau lui arrivant au nombril. Elle le regarda quelques instants. Puis, elle se déshabilla sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	16. Chapter 16

La jeune femme portait encore la fine chemise de nuit dont trois boutons étaient manquant. William ne l'avait pas vu se déshabiller et passer ce tissu blanc. Elle était alors entrée dans l'eau, sentant un frisson traverser son corps lorsqu'elle avait senti l'eau fraîche sur sa peau. Elle continua d'avancer vers son époux. Lorsque l'eau lui arriva au nombril, elle se mise à nager jusqu'à lui. William ouvrit les yeux en sentant inconsciemment une présence près de lui. Julia se trouvait là, devant lui, vêtue de sa chemise de nuit, les cheveux défaits. Il baissa les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle se redressait doucement devant lui. William ne bougea pas, se demandant s'il était en train de rêver, ou si la jeune femme était bel et bien là, si cette étincelle de désir habitait réellement son regard. Il ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir lorsque Julia moula son corps au sien, lorsqu'il vit ses courbes se dessiner nettement sous le tissu presque transparent. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et qu'elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Julia, souffla-t-il sans pour autant bouger, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et elle le caressa tendrement. Elle avait rêvé de toucher ce corps depuis des jours, et il était là, presque nu devant lui, l'eau sublimant ses muscle, ses cheveux mouillés. Elle ne pouvait plus résister, comment avait-elle pu avoir résister si longtemps? Elle se lova tout contre lui pour sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, sa poitrine se presser contre son torse, ses hanches toucher les siennes. Julia sentit un frisson traverser son corps tout entier. Elle se trouvait à sa place, enfin. Mais ce qu'elle avait ressentit la nuit où elle avait dormi dans les bras de William n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'elle ressentait à présent. Les larges mains de William se posèrent dans le creux de ses reins. Elle sourit. William ne luttait pas, il ne la rejetait pas. Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, il reprit la parole d'une voix tremblante mais grave.

-Julia, tu n'es pas obligée, je ne te force pas à...

-Shhhtt, souffla-t-elle sur ses lèvres, shtt William.

Elle l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, leur souffle se coupèrent et la tendresse, l'amour et la passion les gagnèrent. Leur langues s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre pour une lente danse sensuelle. Aussitôt le monde autour d'eux avait cessé d'exister. A cet instant précis, Julia se souvenait. Elle savait qu'elle connaissait cette sensation, cette étreinte. Il n'y avait plus le moindre doute, plus la moindre question sans réponse. Elle moula son corps à celui de William qui posa ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué, son parfum, ses caresses, ses baisers, la façon qu'elle avait de soupirer son nom dans le creux de son oreille. Ils brisèrent leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, mais ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. William plongea son visage dans les cheveux de son épouse.

-Le 28 mai, murmura Julia les yeux clos contre la peau de sa nuque, je t'ai épousé le 28 mai.

Il ne répondit pas, savourant simplement la sensation des lèvres de Julia contre sa peau. Elle se mise sur la pointe des pieds pour le surplomber à peine, pour caresser son membre avec son pubis, pour l'inviter à lui faire l'amour, là sous cette cascade. Alors William s'éloigna à peine d'elle pour la regarder, pour caresser d'une main son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il toucha du bout des doigts sa pommette. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien à l'instant où il redessina la ligne de ses lèvres. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. William se pencha sur son épouse pour embrasser la base de sa nuque en descendant toujours un peu sa main. Elle poussa un profond soupir de plaisir lorsque le jeune homme referma sa main autour de son sein. Elle se mordit les lèvres à l'instant où le pouce de William titilla son mamelon à travers le tissu trempé. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant les lèvres de son amant entre ses seins. Elle massait son cuir chevelu. Il aimait ce geste, il l'avait toujours aimé. Il se sentait bercé par sa douceur, possédé par sa passion, aimé. Julia buta sa féminité contre sa virilité une fois encore. Il poussa un grognement de satisfaction. Il regarda l'eau ruisseler sur le corps de la jeune femme encore recouvert de tissu. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la déshabiller, mais il lui descendit une manche pour embrasser son épaule, pour mordre tendrement sa peau. Ses muscles se contractèrent sous les doigts de Julia qui avait glissé une main sur son torse à nouveau. Elle avait besoin de le toucher, de se convaincre qu'il était bien là, qu'il lui faisait l'amour, _lui_ , _William_. Après tout, il était à elle, et elle était à lui. Il n'y avait rien qui les empêchait de se donner l'un à l'autre, rien si ce n'était le fin tissu du justaucorps du jeune homme. Alors elle ouvrit le premier bouton, puis le deuxième. William donna un coup de rein sans pour autant cesser de lui mordre la nuque. La main du jeune homme quitta son sein pour parcourir son corps, pour se saisir du tissu de sa chemise de nuit, pour la relever sur ses jambes, ses cuisses. Elle poussa un long gémissement lorsque les doigts de William effleurèrent l'intérieur de ses cuisses et lorsque son index toucha sa féminité, elle ouvrit le troisième bouton pour glisser sa main à l'intérieur de son justaucorps et le toucher. Elle se cambra lorsqu'il glissa ses doigts en elle une fois, puis, deux, puis trois. William cessa sa douce torture pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Alors elle libéra son membre gonflé et elle le massa, encore et encore en voyant la respiration du jeune homme se faire plus rapide et saccadée. Il avait son front contre le sien et les yeux baissés. Il voyait les seins de Julia buter contre son torse au rythme des caresses qu'elle affligeaient à sa virilité. Et lorsque leur corps s'éloignaient un peu, là, dans l'eau, il voyait son désir pour elle grandir entre les mains de son épouse. Il ne résista plus et il lui souleva sa chemise de nuit jusque sur son nombril. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses de Julia et les pieds de la jeune femme quittèrent le sol. L'eau la porta et elle passa ses bras autour du cou de William à nouveau. Il la prise contre lui et elle écarta les jambes simplement, enroulant ses cuisses autour de ses hanches. Leur regard était plongé dans celui de l'autre lorsque doucement, William se glissa en elle. Le plaisir la figea sur place. William était là, contre elle, en elle, profondément, un peu plus, encore un peu. Elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à lui et ils échangèrent un long et langoureux baiser, juste avant qu'il ne la quitte un peu, pour la pénétrer une fois encore, et encore, et encore. A peine au-dessus de lui, Julia avait le visage baissé vers celui de son époux. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans son dos alors qu'elle sentait le plaisir grandir en elle. Elle se contentait d'accompagner le mouvement de William qui la soulevait et la ramenait vers lui au rythme de ses coups de reins. Parfois ils avaient leur front l'un contre l'autre, parfois, il lui mordait la nuque dans un gémissement rauque. Et l'instant arriva. Elle sentit tout son corps se tendre d'un plaisir bien plus grand, William l'accompagna. Elle le sentit se répandre en elle alors que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, alors qu'elle gémit une fois encore, alors qu'ils avaient atteint ce point de non retour, ensembles.

* * *

William resta là, en elle, en reprenant son souffle. Ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils écoutaient simplement l'eau couler à coté d'eux. William la gardait tout contre lui en la maintenant d'une main dans le dos et l'autre sous son corps. Elle avait ses bras et ses jambes nouées autour de lui. Et ses larmes coulèrent. Julia du se mordre les lèvres pour étouffer ses sanglots. Comment avait-elle pu avoir oublier cela? Comment ne s'était-elle pas souvenu de ce qu'elle ressentait lorsque William lui faisait l'amour? A cet instant précis elle ressentait une honte profonde.

-Pardonne-moi, dit-elle dans un sanglot, pardonne-moi William.

Il mit quelques secondes à entendre ses mots. Il était si heureux de tenir Julia dans ses bras qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que cela à cet instant. Mais il sentit son corps être secoué de sanglots. William recula alors la tête et d'une main il tourna le visage de son épouse vers lui. Elle pleurait et cette vision lui brisa le cœur.

-Te pardonner?

-Comment ai-je pu avoir oublié? Je...je me souviens, mais avant cet instant, depuis que nous étions sur cette île j'ai oublié. Comment puis-je avoir oublié toutes les fois où nous avons fait l'amour? Comment puis-je avoir oublié tout ça?

-Ce n'était pas ta faute, murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Elle ne répondit pas et il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue avant de reprendre la parole dans le creux de son oreille.

-Tu es là maintenant, dit-il en se serrant tout contre elle pour qu'elle le sente plus proche encore, tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Je t'aime, souffla la jeune femme du bout des lèvres.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, en silence encore quelques minutes. Puis, William se retira et une seconde après elle se sentit terriblement incomplète. Ils échangèrent un regard, un sourire, un baiser et ils quittèrent l'eau, main dans la main.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient sur la rive. William refermait les boutons de son justaucorps pour cacher sa virilité alors qu'elle le regardait. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle, Julia ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres un instant. Il sourit, non sans rougir et elle lui tourna le dos aussitôt. Julia se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires et lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle sentit une main se poser sur son ventre et un corps contre son dos.

-Alors Madame Murdoch, comme ça on se permet de regarder les hommes qui se rhabille? Murmura-t-il d'une voix grave dans le creux de son oreille.

-Je dois admettre que le spectacle me plaît Monsieur Murdoch, dit-elle en riant, mais j'aime aussi te voir sans vêtements.

Elle posa alors sa main sur celle de William qui déposa un baiser dans sa nuque. En sentant les phalanges abîmées de son époux sous ses doigts, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Julia se retourna pour plonger son regard dans celui de William. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et elle caressa ses doigts de son pouce.

-William, murmura-t-elle doucement, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, je...

Il baissa ses yeux vers leurs mains liées et il comprit aussitôt de quoi elle parlait. Il avait tué un homme, à mains nues. Il avait pensé à cela avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne. Et à présent que le tendre moment était passé, son cœur se noircit à cette pensée à nouveau.

-Je vais bien, dit-il d'une voix sûre, cet homme était...c'était un homme brutal et méchant et il...t'a...

-Il m'a touché, termina la jeune femme qui vit que son époux était incapable de prononcer ces mots.

Il acquiesça.

-Il t'aurait fait bien plus de mal encore. Mais j'aurai voulu qu'il ne fasse pas tant, j'aurai voulu pouvoir te protéger davantage. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû le tuer mais...

-J'ai tué cette jeune femme pour te sauver aussi William, répondit Julia, je refuse de croire que nous avons fait quelque chose de mal. Nous... nous nous sommes défendus.

Il ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Mais comment pouvait-il avouer qu'il avait profondément voulu tuer cet homme qui avait osé toucher la femme qu'il aimait? Comment pouvait-il admettre qu'il n'avait plus écouté une seule seconde ses principes et ces lois qu'il chérissait tant? Peut être ne pourrait-il jamais l'admettre, en tout cas pas aujourd'hui.

Sans un mot son épouse caressa sa joue et elle l'attira dans ses bras pour une tendre étreinte. Il se laissa faire et il ferma les yeux ; c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite :)_

* * *

Le couple était resté enlacé de longues minutes. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, et ils ne voulaient pour rien au monde briser cet instant. Leur corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, ils respiraient d'un même souffle calme et profond. Julia caressait tendrement le cuir chevelu de son époux alors qu'il avait son visage niché dans le creux de son cou. Les cheveux mouillés de la jeune femme caressait sa joue, la chemise de nuit encore humide collait à sa peau et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

-Ca va mieux ? Murmura-t-elle en sentant les lèvres de William s'étirer en un long sourire contre sa peau.

Il ne répondit pas mais il se redressa pour croiser son regard. William caressa son visage, comme s'il réalisait une fois encore qu'il avait failli la perdre, mais qu'une fois encore tout était terminé. Qu'elle était là.

-Je meurs de faim, répondit simplement William, que dirais-tu de venir pêcher avec moi?

-Oh alors maintenant, j'ai enfin le droit de venir avec toi?

-Je tâcherai de ne pas être distrait par ta présence.

Ils se sourirent et ils échangèrent un tendre et long baiser. Puis, ils se séparèrent enfin. William passa son pantalon. Julia en fit de même en lui tournant le dos. Elle retira sa chemise de nuit et il regarda simplement son dos nu, un instant avant qu'elle ne passe une chemise blanche. Julia leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour faire un chignon et le fixer avec un lacet qu'elle utilisait pour maintenir ses cheveux depuis qu'ils étaient sur l'île lorsqu'elle avait trop chaud. Elle enfila ses bottines et elle leva alors les yeux vers William qui tenait ses chaussures dans la main et qui s'était figé sur place en la regardant se changer.

-William?

Il retomba dans la réalité lorsqu'elle prononça son nom. Son regard se plongea dans le sien, mais il ne bougea pourtant pas. Alors elle se leva et elle approcha de lui. _Tellement belle,_ pensa-t-il.

-Tellement belle, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Julia sentit son cœur manquer un battement et elle rougit simplement en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

-Je...je vais t'attendre sur la plage, rejoins-moi lorsque tu auras repris tes esprits Détective.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue rugueuse et elle s'éloigna simplement.

-Tu devrais laisser pousser ta barbe plus souvent, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Il ne se passa que quelques courtes minutes avant qu'elle n'entende les pas de William derrière elle entre les arbres. Elle sentit sa main se poser dans le creux de son dos et son souffle sous son oreille.

-Et tu devrais porter de corset moins souvent, grommela-t-il tendrement.

Elle sourit simplement lorsque William déposa un doux baiser sur sa peau, sans pour autant qu'ils ne ralentissent l'allure.

Une fois encore ils cherchèrent de quoi manger, des poissons, des fruits et ils s'installèrent à l'ombre des palmiers pour manger. Une fois le repas terminé, ils réalisèrent enfin à quel point ils étaient épuisés. Julia s'allongea sur la paillasse de William. Il la rejoignit. Le jeune homme s'allongea tout contre elle, dans son dos, alors qu'ils regardaient l'océan un peu plus loin. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et elle poussa un long soupir de bien-être en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

-William, crois-tu que nous quitterons cet endroit un jour?

-Si ces hommes ont pu nous trouver, d'autres le feront.

-Ca ne me rassure pas, dit-elle en tremblant légèrement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit William en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux, on doit bien nous chercher. Et il ne doit pas y avoir que des mercenaires et des pirates dans ces îles. Je ne perds pas espoir qu'on nous trouvera et que nous rentrerons à Toronto.

-Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment? Rentrer à Toronto?

-Oui.

-Pourtant ici...tout est si différent, _tu_ es différent William.

-Parce qu'ici il n'y a que toi et moi. Mais à Toronto nous avons notre vie.

Elle soupira profondément et toujours dans ses bras, elle se retourna pour croiser son regard.

-Et pourquoi n'agis-tu pas ainsi à Toronto? Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas comme s'il n'y avait que toi et moi? Nous travaillons ensembles et parfois nous ramenons notre travail dans notre chambre. Je ne m'en plains pas parce que j'aime mon travail, j'aime l'équipe que nous formons tous les deux, j'aime étudier et débattre avec toi. C'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé entre nous, mais parfois j'ai l'impression que nous agissons davantage en collègues qu'en couple marié. Depuis que tu m'as offert tous ces indices pour mon cadeau de Noël, depuis que nous sommes partis, tu m'as aimé différemment. Avec passion, sans barrière, sans retenue. Crois-tu...crois-tu que tu pourrais m'aimer comme cela si nous rentrons un jour? J'aime ta tendresse William, dit-elle sur ses lèvres en fermant les yeux, j'aime tes gestes, tes doux baisers, tes regards. J'aime savoir que tu me considère comme ton égale, que tu n'as pas besoin de me "posséder" comme un mari possède son épouse. Et je me rappelle de certaines étreintes passionnées, lorsque tu lâchais prise au début de notre mariage. Depuis que nous faisons ce voyage tu es redevenu l'homme passionné...et tendre à la fois que j'ai connu avant. J'aime toutes ces parts de toi, alors promets-moi que si nous rentrons, tu resteras cet homme. Mon époux, mon meilleur ami, mon collègue et mon amant...mon merveilleux amant, dit-elle en souriant avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je te le promets, dit-il à bout de souffle à la fin de leur baiser avant de l'embrasser à son tour avec tendresse et passion à la fois, je te le promets mon amour.

Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers passionnés où la tension monta doucement entre eux. Pourtant, ils ne firent pas l'amour. Ils avaient besoin de repos et ainsi enlacés, ils s'endormirent sous les palmiers.

* * *

Lorsque William se réveilla, il avait la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose manquait. Julia manquait. Il ouvrit les yeux et il se redressa en un bond pour remarquer qu'il était seul sur la paillasse. La peur le gagna un instant. Juste avant qu'il ne voit la jeune femme debout face à l'océan. Le soleil approchait de l'horizon, ils avaient dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi et la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber. Alors William la rejoignit en glissant sa main dans la poche de son pantalon. Il prit une profonde inspiration et il approcha d'elle. Elle lui accorda un simple regard et ils regardèrent l'horizon. Malgré l'instant de calme et de sérénité, William était un peu tendu. Il faisait danser les bagues de son épouse entre ses doigts, sa main toujours dans sa poche. Il la regarda, il vit les rayons du soleil couchant caresser les courbes de son visage et il prit une profonde inspiration. Il glissa sa main libre dans celle de la jeune femme et elle le regarda enfin. Alors William mit un genou à terre sans quitter son regard. Le souffle de Julia s'accéléra, mais un immense sourire naquit sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit les bagues qu'ils tenaient.

-Docteur Ogden, commença William sans quitter son regard, vous êtes la femme la plus merveilleuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré, je vous aime. Je vous ai épousé et je veux continuer de vivre avec vous, de vous aimer, chaque jour que Dieu fait, ici, ailleurs, peu m'importe. Je n'ai que faire de l'endroit où je me trouve, aussi longtemps que je suis avec vous, je suis chez moi.

Sans ajouter un mot, il lui passa les bagues au doigt et il les embrassa tendrement. Puis, il fourra son visage sur le ventre de la jeune femme en souriant alors qu'elle caressait tendrement sa nuque.

-Et aussi longtemps que je suis avec vous Detective Murdoch, dit-elle en croisant son regard à nouveau, je suis au paradis.

Ils rirent doucement et William se releva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Mais Détective, murmura Julia sur les lèvres du jeune homme, pour vous c'est Madame Murdoch, par Docteur Ogden.

-Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

Et sur ces mots, ils échangèrent un long et langoureux baiser alors que le soleil disparaissait dans des tons rouges et orangés. Les mains du jeune homme voyagèrent sur le corps de son épouse. Elle le sentit ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise. La langue de William se glissa entre entre ses seins et elle poussa un long soupir de plaisir en posant ses mains sur les fesses rebondies de son amant. Il lui retira le tissu blanc pour embrasser chaque parcelle de son cou, de sa poitrine, de ses seins. Il mordit avec tendresse ses mamelons, il malaxa ses seins, il caressa du bout des doigts son dos alors qu'elle gémissait toujours plus fort, alors que le plaisir se faisait plus intense. William libéra son sein, y déposant un dernier baiser pour se mettre à genoux devant elle à nouveau. Il ouvrit les boutons du pantalon qu'elle portait, un par un, doucement. Il embrassa la peau qui s'offrait à sa vue. Encore un bouton, puis un autre. Il lui descendit le pantalon. Il caressa ses fesses, il posa ses mains fermes sur ses hanches, ses pouces se placèrent de chaque côté de sa féminité qu'il exposa un peu plus. Il leva les yeux vers Julia dont le souffle était saccadé. Il croisa son regard. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer dans quelques secondes. William l'embrasserait, la toucherait, la caresserait, à cet endroit si sensible. William lui donnerait du plaisir. Et lorsque les lèvres du jeune homme touchèrent son intimité, elle poussa un long soupir en cabrant son dos. Elle ferma les yeux pour sentir la langue de son époux glisser sur ses lèvres gonflées. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu en fermant les yeux. Les poils de la barbe de William caressaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses et ses jambes tremblaient. William avait les yeux fermés, conscient de chaque spasme qui animait le corps de son épouse alors qu'il la goûtait avec passion. Il sentit les jambes de Julia trembler. Mais il voulait encore lui donner du plaisir, et là, debout devant lui, il ne pouvait pas pleinement l'atteindre. Alors William cessa sa torture, ce qui provoqua un grognement de mécontentement de la part de sa jeune femme. Il s'éloigna à peine d'elle pour croiser son regard, et il l'invita à la rejoindre sur le sable. Julia tomba sur ses genoux et aussitôt il reprit en bouche l'un de ses mamelon.

-Oh William.

Il la poussa à s'allonger en posant sa main sur sa hanche. Julia obéit sans qu'ils ne se quittent du regard. Ils s'embrassèrent et lorsque le jeune homme voulut se redresser, elle posa ses mains sur le col de sa chemise.

-Vous êtes bien trop habillé Détective, soupira-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille.

Julia le poussa alors tendrement pour les faire rouler sur le sol. Elle se plaça au-dessus de lui, emprisonnant son corps entre ses cuisses. Il la regarda avec un timide sourire. Julia lui retira sa chemise et il se redressa pour sentir la peau de la jeune femme contre son torse. Elle gémit en sentant le membre de son époux gonfler dans son pantalon et toucher sa féminité nue. Il embrassa son épaule et elle rit doucement.

-Au fait William, j'ai jeté un œil à ton livre lorsque du dormait.

Il s'éloigna alors aussitôt pour croiser son regard. Elle vit le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire en lui caressant la joue.

-Il y a certaines illustrations que j'ai particulièrement aimé, dit-elle doucement, et si tu le souhaitais...eh bien...je serai plus que disposée à les réaliser.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de rire doucement et de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

-Oh Julia, grommela-t-il en se penchant vers elle, j'étais certain que tu adorerais. Quelle femme scandaleuse tu es.

-Alors peut être que nous pourrions...essayer?

-Pas maintenant, répondit-il en les faisant basculer à nouveau sur le sol pour la surplomber, j'ai d'abords quelque chose que je dois finir.

Elle fronça les sourcils et aussitôt William s'empara de ses mains pour les monter au-dessus de la tête de Julia. Il les relâcha et il caressa son corps tout entier pour lui écarter les cuisses et y plonger son visage. Elle se cabra violemment à nouveau lorsque la langue de William reprit sa danse sur sa féminité. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il la mordit tendrement, alors qu'elle se souvenait avoir vu cette illustration dans le livre. Après tout William savait déjà beaucoup sur les façons de lui faire l'amour et de lui donner du plaisir. William savait l'aimer, ce livre n'était qu'un amusement qu'elle avait hâte de découvrir avec lui.

Son plaisir fut si intense, qu'elle poussa un long gémissement en tendant son corps. Elle jeta un regard vers William qui avait quitté son corps et qui la regardait s'offrir totalement à lui. Elle le vit retirer son pantalon et son justaucorps. Elle le vit prêt, long, tendu, dur. Elle se mordit les lèvres en sachant ce qui allait se passer d'une seconde à l'autre. William la prendrait, William se glisserait profondément en elle. Il reprit place entre ses jambes qu'il effleura du bout des doigts et il se pencha sur son visage pour le caresser un instant. Lorsqu'il quitta sa bouche, Julia le sentit se glisser en elle. Il prit entre ses dents son mamelon, il referma ses doigts avec force sur sa hanche et du bout du pouce il caressa sa tempe. Elle ondula son corps sous le sien pour lui permettre de s'enfoncer un peu plus. Elle griffa son dos, elle frotta ses longues jambes contre les siennes et doucement, tendrement, passionnément, coups après coups, ils atteignirent leur paradis. Là, sur cette plage, alors que les étoiles commençaient à scintiller au-dessus d'eux.

* * *

 _à suivre... ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

Le couple se trouvait étroitement enlacé. Allongé sur la plage, William tenait dans ses bras son épouse qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Leurs corps nus étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre et ils reprenaient doucement leur souffle.

Une nouvelle journée se terminait sur l'île. Ils l'avaient passé comme tant d'autres, ils avaient apporté des améliorations à leur habitation de fortune. William avait tracé au sol le plan de leur futur abri. Julia s'était souvenue de la maison qu'il lui avait promis de construire pour elle. Elle avait pleuré. Jamais ils n'auraient cette maison, jamais ils ne rentreraient, jamais ils ne reprendraient leur place, jamais ils n'adopteraient d'enfant. Le jeune homme n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle s'était mise à pleurer, en silence, comme elle le faisait toujours. Il avait simplement croisé son regard et il avait vu les larmes gagner ses yeux et couler sur ses joues. Il s'était approché d'elle. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle avait, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras pour se serrer tout contre lui, pour pleurer encore et encore alors qu'il caressait tendrement son dos. Il aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'elle avait, s'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Mais William n'avait pas parlé; il s'était contenté de la prendre dans ses bras et d'attendre qu'elle ne se calme. Lorsque Julia l'eut fait ils avaient simplement échangé un regard et elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il voulait construire la cabane à cet endroit et non près de la cascade. _Elle change de sujet_ , pensa-t-elle, _c'est qu'elle n'est pas prête à en parler._

-Tu aimes regarder le couché de soleil, je me suis dit que tu pourrais le voir de notre lit.

Elle avait sourit.

-Eh puis, j'ai réfléchi à un système qui pourrait détourner l'eau de la cascade pour l'amener jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas compliqué, il me suffit d'appliquer le même principe utilisé pour les aqueducs romains. Ainsi nous irions seulement à la cascade pour nous laver et laver nos vêtements.

-Tu es incroyable William Murdoch, avait répondu Julia avant de l'embrasser en chassant toute la tristesse qu'elle avait ressenti un peu plus tôt.

Elle se trouvait loin de chez elle, loin de son monde et de sa vie, mais elle ne pouvait rêver d'une meilleure compagnie. William était là, sur cette île avec elle, elle en serait morte si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Le ciel était noir, envahit de milliards de petits points lumineux, et de la lune. Les étoiles scintillaient au-dessus de leur têtes. Ils étaient silencieux, enlacés. Ils avaient fait l'amour sur cette plage une fois encore. Le petit livre noir gisait plus loin, sur leurs vêtements.

Alors que le jeune homme avait enfin reprit son souffle et son calme et qu'il essayait de repérer des constellations qu'il connaissait, il sentit la jeune femme couchée contre lui sourire contre sa peau et déposer un tendre baiser sur son torse. Il baissa les yeux vers elle pour plonger son regard dans le sien aussitôt.

-Madame Murdoch, murmura-t-il en souriant, à quoi pensez-vous?

-A ce que nous venons de faire.

William rougit aussitôt, ce qui la fit rire. Son époux pouvait être passionné et entreprenant et pourtant si prude à la fois. Elle ne pouvait que l'aimer encore davantage, si cela était possible. Elle dessina le contour de ses muscles, de son torse où elle vit quelques cicatrices, les marques rouges que ses ongles avaient fait lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour un peu plus tôt. Elle les toucha du bout des doigts et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue, tu sais que ça ne me fait pas mal. Mon dos en est couvert et elles disparaissent toujours, pour que d'autres apparaissent, dit-il en riant doucement.

-Et éprouves-tu de la fierté de savoir que c'est par passion que je te les ai faites? Que c'est parce que tu m'as procuré un tel plaisir que je n'ai plus su me contenir.

-Je crois que toi aussi tu gardes quelques marques, dit-il en touchant du bout des doigts les marques rouges de ses tendre morsures dans la nuque de Julia et l'une sur son sein gauche.

Elle lui sourit et elle s'allongea contre lui, pressant son corps contre le sien, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son époux et ancrant son regard dans le sien.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu Murdoch, es-tu fier?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Julia embrassa son torse et frotta son corps au sien.

-Oui, grommela-t-il, oui je...Oh Julia.

Il avait perdu toute raison lorsqu'il sentit les doigts et la bouche de son épouse sur sa virilité. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce qu'ils avaient fait un peu plus tôt lui revint en mémoire à lui aussi. Ils avaient pris le livre et ils avaient choisi une illustration au hasard. Ils avaient commencé à faire l'amour comme ils le faisaient souvent, tendrement, se déshabillant l'un l'autre et lorsque la tension était suffisamment montée entre eux, lorsqu'ils ne désiraient plus que faire un, ils avaient échangé un regard, il avait regardé l'illustration et ils l'avaient mis en pratique. Un tout nouveau plaisir les avait envahi jusqu'à atteindre l'extase. William ne parlerait jamais à personne de ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là à son épouse. Il ne dirait jamais à quel point il avait aimé, à quel point il mourrait d'envie de regarder ce livre une fois encore pour tester quelque chose d'autre. S'ils quittaient cette île un jour, William voulait garder ces secrets, et il voulait garder ce livre, même s'il rougissait à l'idée de le posséder.

Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux défaits de son épouse toujours appliquée à lui donner du plaisir, alors qu'ils sentait son désir grandir, et grandir encore. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna à peine de lui pour le regarder, il se saisit de cette occasion pour se redresser et lui voler un baiser. Il posa sa main dans le dos de son épouse la forçant ainsi à quitter son membre pour presser se corps contre le sien.

-Je n'ai pas terminé Détective, protesta Julia.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il aurait voulu qu'elle continue, il aurait voulu qu'elle termine, il aurait voulu ressentir ce plaisir intense de la sensation d'être en elle de cette façon. Mais il voulait lui faire l'amour comme il le faisait si souvent, comme il aimait tant le faire. Par un violent coup de rein, William les fit basculer et il s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps de la jeune femme. Elle poussa un gémissement lorsque le corps de William la maintint immobile sous lui. Elle ferma les yeux alors que sa poitrine se pressa contre son corps puissant, lorsqu'il colla ses hanches aux siennes, lorsqu'il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche.

-William, murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle, le livre est...

-Je veux te faire l'amour comme nous le faisons le plus souvent, ce que nous avons fait tout à l'heure était merveilleux et je compte bien encore explorer quelques possibilités avec toi,mais maintenant...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase pour glisser une main jusque sur la cuisse de Julia et la pousser doucement. Ils échangèrent un regard, un sourire. Elle acquiesça et il la fit sienne.

Alors qu'ils se laissaient aller doucement, alors que les gémissements résonnaient, Julia fronça les sourcils. Là sur la plage, tout près d'eux quelque chose bougeait. Elle aurait voulu l'ignorer, elle aurait voulu se concentrer sur William, sur ses caresses, ses baisers et sa façon de l'aimer, mais la peur la gagna.

-William.

-Mmmhhh...

-William, quelque chose, il...

-Je suis là, grommela-t-il en poussant un autre son rauque.

Son souffle se coupa. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas sentir l'instant monter en elle alors que le rythme de son époux s'était accéléré. Et pourtant, le sable bougea à nouveau.

-William.

Elle le força à la regarder. Il posa son front contre le sien et il s'enfonça en elle une fois encore, si profondément, avec tant de force qu'elle en eut le tournis. William laissa échapper un cri de plaisir. Et elle ferma les yeux lorsque son corps fut parcouru de tremblements. Il se laissa tomber sur elle, épuisé, et elle tourna la tête vers le côté pour voir quelque chose émerger du sable à quelques mètres de leurs corps encore liés.

-William, murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle dans le creux de son oreille, chéri, il y a quelque chose, sous le sable.

Elle le sentit rire et il se redressa pour croiser son regard.

-Sous le sable? Julia il...

Il se figea sur place en voyant une forme avancer vers eux. En un bond, il se redressa et il la fit se lever. Ils firent un pas en arrière, mais pourtant, ils ne bougeaient pas, se tenant simplement la main pour voir que des petites formes avançaient tout autour d'eaux pour se diriger vers l'océan. Ils regardèrent celles qui passèrent près d'eux. Des tortues. De minuscules tortues laissaient des traces sur le sable pour avancer le plus vite possible vers l'eau et être emportées par les petites vaguelettes. Ils regardèrent les animaux quelques instants avant de se diriger vers l'eau. Ils étaient totalement émerveillés. Ainsi, debout face à l'océan, dans leur plus simple appareils, se tenant simplement la main, ils regardaient ce miracle de la nature. Ils échangèrent un regard et ils se mirent à rire doucement.

-Bon eh bien...commença Julia, il semblerait que nous ayons eu quelques spectateurs.

William se mit à rire plus fort et il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Il semblerait, répondit-il avant qu'ils ne regardent les animaux s'éloigner vers le large à la lueur de la lune qui brillait au-dessus d'eux.

* * *

Le jeune homme dormait lorsque l'alarme le fit sursauter. En un bond l'Agent Crabtree quitta sa couchette. Il se cogna au montant du lit au-dessus du sien.

-Aaarg.

En une seconde il se souvenait de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le navire naviguait dans les îles au large l'Equateur. La position du navire où le Détective Murdoch et le Docteur Ogden avait été signalé et depuis, ils ratissaient les environs. Ils avaient exploré plusieurs îles, sans succès. Tous s'accordaient à dire que le couple avait péris. Mais il restait encore cinq jours et l'Agent Crabtree n'était pas de ceux qui allait abandonner.

" _Abordage, Abordage_ " Faisait la voix mécanique du Commandant de bord dans les haut-parleurs.

-Des pirates, lança George à moitié excité à moitié terrifié.

Il passa son pantalon en hâte, une chemise qu'il boutonna de travers, ses chaussures en manquant de tomber dans la précipitation et il quitta la cabine pour déboucher sur un long couloir. Le navire était en pleine effervescence. L'un des matelots lui donna une arme et il rejoignit le pont supérieur. A la lueur de la lune et des projecteurs accrochés au paquebot, il vit un autre navire, bien plus ancien et tout en bois harnaché au leur. Les coups de feu résonnaient, des hommes se battaient à mains nues. George resta là quelques instants, avant de prendre part à la bagarre. Il n'y avait rien de bien différent que ce qu'il pouvait voir dans les rues de Toronto parfois. Une rixe entre buveurs soûls à la sortie des bars, la bagarre sur les docks dont il avait prit part quelques années plus tôt, cela lui était familier, les pirates ne ressemblaient plus vraiment à ceux qui se trouvaient encore dans les livres pour enfants et grands enfants comme l'Agent Crabtree.

En un bond, il porta son aide à un matelot et il entra pleinement dans la bagarre.

Celle-ci dura de nombreuses minutes pour que finalement, l'équipage prenne l'avantage sur les assaillants. Ligotés, les pirates encore vivants se trouvaient à genoux sur le pont du navire, entouré de l'équipage armé. Le Capitaine les inspecta un à un.

-A fond de cales, lança-t-il à son second, s'ils résistent, passez-les par-dessus bords, et brûlez leur navire.

Le second acquiesça et aussitôt les prisonniers furent tirés par les matelots pour se lever et conduit vers l'escalier qui descendait dans les cales. Mais quelque chose brilla sur le bas de la veste d'un pirate et George se précipita vers lui. Il connaissait cet objet.

-Attendez.

Tous les regardèrent avec incompréhension lorsqu'il s'approcha de l'homme.

-Où avez-eu ceci? Dit-il en arrachant l'insigne de police.

-C'est à moi, souvenir d'une autre vie, j'étais policier, grommela-t-il.

-A Toronto? Répondit George en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais, c'est au...c'est en Amérique, alors vous pouvez pas m'arrêter. Je suis représentant de la loi.

-Dans quel pays? Insista George.

-C'est euh...aux Etats-Unis, ouais c'est ça et j'ai une femme là-bas. Une belle blonde, si vous la verriez, un beau petit lot.

-Où sont-ils ? lança George. Où se trouvent le Détective et son épouse?

-J'sé pas de quoi vous parlez je...

-Cette insigne n'est pas la votre, elle appartient au Détective Murdoch, alors vous allez me dire où ils sont, s'impatienta George.

-Morts sans doute, dit-il en riant.

En un bond, George s'empara du col de l'homme pour le serrer avec force et plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Je vous préviens, vous allez me conduire à eux, où c'est vous qui serez mort avant le levé du soleil.

Il se passa de longues secondes où personne ne bougea, ni ne parla. Puis, doucement l'homme acquiesça et George le relâcha.

-Me faut une carte, grommela-t-il.

-Qu'on le conduise dans ma cabine, lança le Capitaine, gardez deux hommes armés avec lui et laissez l'Agent Crabtree l'interroger.

Tous obéirent à ses ordres sans broncher et le pont se vida progressivement de ses occupants.

-Merci, murmura George.

Le Capitaine acquiesça et il quitta les lieux à son tour. Pourtant, George resta là quelques instants. Il serrait entre ses doigts l'insigne de son supérieur. Il regardait le paquebot s'éloigner du navire des pirates qui prenait déjà feu. Si ses amis avaient rencontré ces hommes, il se pourrait qu'ils soient morts. Mais George les connaissait; les Murdochs étaient pleins de ressources. Qui sait ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'était juré de les retrouver, et il le ferait, mais il priait de tout cœur qu'ils soient encore vivants.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	19. Chapter 19

William fixait des branches sur le toit de leur demeure qui prenait doucement forme. Ils avaient travaillé sans relâche depuis deux jours. Le système d'irrigation venait d'être terminé, deux cloisons étaient posées et Julia se trouvait assise sur le sable en chantonnant doucement tout en nouant des liens de feuilles de bananier tressées pour en faire une corde solide. La petite maison prenait doucement forme. Elle ne disposerait que de deux pièces; une chambre avec une immense ouverture avec vue sur l'océan, un lit en bambou et sable et une large paillasse, une petite pièce où il fallait encore construire tout le mobilier et un perron pour s'abriter de la pluie tout en étant à l'extérieur.

Lorsqu'il sauta sur le sable, Julia leva à peine les yeux vers son époux. Il admirait son oeuvre. Il était fier, et elle ne put que ressentir de la fierté pour lui également. Elle accorda son attention à sa tâche à nouveau lorsqu'un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Elle se souvenait de ce jour où William l'avait emmené à un bal, où elle avait dansé à son bras pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Ce jour là où il avait été fier. Elle se souvenait de l'air de valse, de la façon dont William était habillé, des parfums, des sensations. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire largement. Il le remarqua aussitôt.

-Pourquoi souris-tu de la sorte? Demanda le jeune homme un peu plus loin.

-Pour rien, soupira Julia en le regardant à nouveau.

Il leva un sourcil et elle rit doucement.

-J'avais envie de danser, je repensais à toi dans un beau costume, me faisant valser sur une piste de danse sous de grands lustres étincelants.

William ne répondit pas. Il gardait son regard profondément ancré dans celui de la jeune femme. Il la vit alors ses cheveux relevés en un chignon dont quelques mèches ondulaient sur sa joue. Il l'imagina dans une sublime robe de soirée, perchée sur des talons, sa taille marquée par un corset, sa poitrine se dessinant sur son décolleté, des boucles d'oreilles pendant dans son cou, un collier de perles. _Sublime,_ pensa William. Il sourit et il lui tendit la main.

-Il n'y a pas de costume, de grands lustres étincellants, de serveurs avec des coupes de champagne, mais je peux toujours te faire danser.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne en souriant et Julia se leva sans quitter le regard de son époux. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche et elle se blottit aussitôt contre lui. Sans se quitter des yeux, bien plus proches que la bienséance le recommandait, le couple bougea doucement de gauche à droite.

-Il n'y a pas de musique William, souffla Julia.

-Moi je l'entends, écoutes-bien ma chérie, écoutes, dit-il dans le creux de son oreille avant de commencer à chantonner doucement un air.

Julia ne pu s'empêcher de sourire timidement. Rares avaient été les fois où William agissait de cette manière avec elle. Il était souvent tendre et attentionné. Il l'avait toujours traité bien mieux qu'elle s'en estimait digne de l'être, mais là l'instant était particulier. Il lâchait prise, il chantonnait. William Murdoch chantonnait. Elle sourit encore davantage et elle se pencha à son oreille, l'effleurant des lèvres tendrement.

-Je t'aime William Henry Murdoch, dit-elle en un souffle avant de déposer un baiser dans sa nuque.

Elle se serra alors davantage contre lui pour savourer la sensation de leur corps pressé l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils se balançait doucement. Elle avait les yeux fermés et elle profitait simplement de l'instant, ne remarquant pas que William avait cessé de fredonner la douce mélodie. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pourtant pas de danser, elle avait l'impression d'entendre la mélodie dans un coin de sa tête, le piano, le violon, les rires. Elle se sentait simplement transportée loin de cette île, elle se trouvait chez elle à nouveau. Et soudain, elle réalisa à quel point les lieux qu'elle fréquentait lui manquait, qu'elle aurait voulu être dans cette salle de bal, entourée d'une foule en costumes et robes de bal. Elle ne voulait plus vivre sur cette île comme une recluse, une prisonnière. Elle n'avait de cesse de dire que William suffisait à faire son bonheur, quelque part elle se mentait un peu à elle-même. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle serait perdue s'il n'était pas auprès d'elle, mais elle avait besoin de sa vie. Sa vie d'avant. Elle voulait rentrer chez eux, elle voulait reprendre son travail, aller au restaurant, lire, voir une pièce de théâtre, vivre, comme avant. Elle voulait donner un enfant à William et le voir enfin construire la maison qu'il lui avait promis. Elle ne tomberait jamais enceinte et cette demeure plus loin n'était même pas assez solide pour tenir à la première tempête. Ils devaient rentrer chez eux.

Sans qu'elle ne le remarque, les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de William qui sentit les larmes de son épouse dans sa nuque où elle avait toujours le visage niché. Il caressa son dos tendrement, de bas en haut, pour échouer ses lèvres à son oreille.

-Tu pleures souvent, dit-il doucement, pourquoi pleures-tu Julia?

-Je veux...rentrer, dit-elle dans un sanglot, je veux retrouver notre vie, je veux te donner un fils. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant.

Il ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il bien pu répondre? Les mots lui manquaient toujours terriblement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Julia Ogden, lorsqu'il devait la consoler. Rares avaient été les fois où il avait du le faire car jamais il n'avait connu une femme aussi forte qu'elle ne l'était. Mais même Julia Ogden avait ses limites. Lui en revanche, il n'était pas doué pour savoir quoi lui dire. Il se contenta alors de déposer un baiser sur sa peau et il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je te promets que nous le ferons, je...

-Non William, coupa Julia en s'éloignant brusquement de lui pour briser leur instant d'intimité, non ne me fais pas de promesses, pas _cette_ promesse. Tu ne peux rien faire pour nous faire quitter cet endroit.

-Je suis navré, bredouilla-t-il en regardant le sol, je...je fais ce que je peux.

-Et si nous prenions le canot de sauvetage et des vivres et que nous ramions pour trouver une autre île peut être habitée.

-Le pourcentage de chance pour que nous le fassions avant de mourir de déshydratation est bien trop faible.

-Je ne veux pas mourir ici, lança la jeune femme, je ne veux pas finir comme ces pauvres gens, je ne veux pas enterrer ton corps ou que tu creuse ma tombe à mains nues.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus?

-Tenter notre chance de quitter cet endroit, personne ne viendra William, personne ne nous sauvera, il n'y a que toi et moi. Nous devons nous sauver l'un l'autre.

William secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement.

-Je suis navré, murmura-t-il, je ne mettrai pas ta vie en danger en quittant cette île sur ce canot, j'ai cru te perdre une fois encore. Une fois de trop. Alors il est hors de question que nous partions sans savoir où nous allons. Je t'offrirais tout ce que je possède pour te faire quitter cette île, pour te permettre de rentrer chez nous, mais ta vie, elle est bien trop précieuse. Je ne risquerait jamais ta vie Julia.

-Ici je ne te donnerai jamais d'enfant, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, il n'y a qu'à Toronto que nous pourrons adopter.

-Tu m'es bien plus importante que n'importe quel enfant sur cette Terre.

Elle ne répondit pas et il fit un pas vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais Julia recula avant qu'il ne la touche. Il se pinça les lèvres. Il savait ce que cela signifiait lorsqu'elle agissait de cette façon. Ainsi, il recula à son tour et il se dirigea vers la cabane à nouveau, sans ajouter un mot, ni même un regard. Ce fut le cœur lourd et avec un pointe de colère l'habitant, que Julia s'éloigna sur la plage pour lui tourner le dos et s'asseoir sur le sable le regard vers l'océan.

* * *

Elle ne lui avait que très peu parler ce jour là. Et William devait avouer qu'il commençait à ressentir la même chose que son épouse. Lui aussi il avait le mal du pays, lui aussi il voulait retrouver leur chambre d'hôtel confortable, et son travail. Lui aussi avait cru qu'il n'avait eu besoin que d'elle pour être heureux. Lui aussi s'était voilé la face. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais supporté voir Julia quitter l'île avec ces pirates, qu'il serait mort de chagrin si elle avait perdue la vie dans ce canot, s'il n'avait jamais pu la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les abysses de l'océan déchaîné. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait jamais être pleinement heureux ici, loin de leur vie.

Dans un soupir, il avait alors lâché son couteau et il avait jeté un regard à la jeune femme portant de l'eau à sa bouche un peu plus loin. Il quitta la plage pour la rejoindre. Il se glissa dans son dos et lorsqu'elle se redressa, il plaça une main sur son ventre pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Julia ne résista pas, elle attendait simplement qu'il ne lui dise pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

-Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, tu as raison, nous ne devrions pas rester ici, notre vie n'est pas ici. Je veux rentrer moi-aussi et si j'étais tout à fait honnête avec toi...je te dirai que je veux un enfant. Je l'ai toujours voulu, mais je l'ai voulu avec toi. C'était le prix à payer. Oui je serais heureux avec un fils, oui j'aurai voulu que tu le portes en toi. Mais je suis déjà bien chanceux de t'avoir toi. Et jamais je ne voudrais te perdre, pour n'importe quel enfant que se soit.

Elle soupira profondément en fermant les yeux. Au moins il était honnête.

Alors Julia se retourna pour plonger son regard dans le sien et doucement elle caressa sa joue.

-Merci d'être honnête avec moi.

Il acquiesça en silence et il baissa les yeux vers le sol. Elle sourit et très doucement, elle glissa ses doigts sur son torse nu. William ne s'habillait que très peu depuis qu'ils étaient là, à son plus grand plaisir. Pourtant, elle imagina une seconde le voir se tenir devant elle dans son costume sombre, son chapeau parfaitement bien calé sur sa tête. Il était habillé comme chaque jour de la semaine, depuis plus de dix ans, comme elle ne prêtait plus toujours attention à son charme. Et quel charme fou il avait.

Tout en caressant sa peau, elle s'approcha de lui. Sa poitrine se pressa contre son torse, les mains de William se posèrent sur ses fesses. Il aimait son postérieur, le regarder,le toucher, le malaxer, l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Julia ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsque son époux émit un grognement en la malaxant lorsque son pubis buta contre son membre. Elle ouvrit les boutons de son pantalon, elle lui descendit le tissu. Elle en fit de même avec son sous-vêtement et elle aussi posa ses mains sur les fesses rebondies du jeune homme. _Après-tout, pourquoi pourrait-il avoir lui-seul ce plaisir?_ Julia sentit la langue de William dans son cou. Il s'apprêtait à la déshabiller. _Beaucoup trop habillée Docteur Ogden. Pour une fois que les rôles sont inversés et qu'il se retrouve nu avant moi_ , pensa Julia en riant doucement. D'une main, William ouvra sa chemise et lorsqu'il écarta les pans de tissu, elle poussa un long gémissement de plaisir. La langue de son amant glissa entre ses seins, ses dents mordillèrent son mamelon et il la plaqua sans ménagement contre le tronc d'arbre le plus proche. Elle retira les mains des fesses musclées de William et elle le caressa, de haut en bas, doucement, très doucement, le sentant grandir entre ses doigts. Il lui ouvrit les boutons de la jupe qu'elle portait. Le tissu s'échoua sur le sol. Il mordit son épaule mais pourtant il ne lui retira pas sa chemise. Elle griffa son dos de plaisir lorsqu'il l'embrassa avec passion. Elle poussa un gémissement rauque quand il lui écarta les jambes. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière alors qu'il lui souleva une jambe pour la placer sur sa hanche. Ils échangèrent un regard, leur souffle déjà courts. Un sourire. William l'embrassa avant de nicher son visage dans son cou. Elle sentit son membre tendu, long et dur contre sa féminité. Julia s'accrocha à son cou. Il allait la prendre, là, debout contre cet arbre. Mais alors que William poussa un autre grognement, alors qu'il fit glisser entre ses doigts son mamelon, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'enfoncer dans sa douceur, elle se figea sur place.

Une silhouette se trouvait plus loin sur la plage et elle avançait vers eux.

-George, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il n'avait pu que sentir la douce moiteur de Julia sur son extrémité, que William se figea sur place, incapable de s'emparer de son épouse.

-George? Dit-il avec incompréhension en croisant son regard.

 _S'imaginait-elle avec George? George lui faire l'amour? Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que penser à lui à cet instant? L'avait-elle déjà fait par le passé?_

-William, c'est George. Il...il est là.

Le cœur de Julia battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Un espoir, comme arrivé de nul part, George Crabtree les avait retrouvé. Nu. William était nu et elle l'était presque entièrement elle aussi, et elle avait sa jambe gauche sur sa hanche et il était excité et sur le point de la pénétrer. Julia lâcha William pour glisser sa jambe contre la sienne et reposer son pied au sol, pour refermer sa chemise d'une main rapidement. Elle se baissa pour prendre le pantalon de William à ses pieds et elle le lui remonta sur les hanches.

-Derrière toi, murmura la jeune femme, il est sur la plage.

Il quitta son regard pour tourner la tête. _Le soleil devait avoir agis sur la santé mentale de Julia_. Mais William se figea sur place. Elle avait raison, George Crabtree était bel et bien là et il avançait vers eux.

* * *

à _suivre ..._ ;)


	20. Chapter 20

William se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas à faire à un mirage. Mais non, George Crabtree avançait dans leur direction et dans quelques pas à peine il serait là, à côté d'eux.

William regarda alors à nouveau son épouse qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il vit qu'elle ne portait que la chemise lui arrivant à mi-cuisses. Lui, il était torse nu. _Dieu merci elle avait remonté son pantalon sur lui pour recouvrir son corps._

-William? Qu'est-ce que...

-Une minute, grommela-t-il en baissant les yeux vers son membre toujours droit et fier dans son pantalon.

Elle suivit son regard et elle comprit. Il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout, et au-delà de la gêne immense qu'il pouvait ressentir, il devait aussi éprouver une gêne physique.

-Oh, dit-elle simplement, hum...je...vais le distraire.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse protester, lui dire qu'elle était presque totalement nu devant leur ami, Julia avait quitté son étreinte. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre son souffle, et son contrôle.

Lorsqu'il vit la position dans laquelle se trouvaient ses amis, George avait simplement attendu à quelques mètres d'eux. Il n'osait pas approcher. L'inspecteur Murdoch lui tournait le dos, tenant dans ses bras son épouse. Et lorsque celle-ci s'était avancée vers lui, il avait bien compris ce que le couple faisait à son arrivée. Les rares doutes qu'il avait pu avoir volèrent en éclats lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme à peine vêtue émerger de derrière le corps puissant du Détective.

Un immense sourire barrait le visage de Julia et presque en courant, elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme.

-George !

Il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille, bien maladroitement, regardant le ciel pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur elle plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Mais le Docteur Ogden n'était de loin pas prude, il l'avait déjà vue nue à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'ils avaient tout les deux fréquentés un cap de nudistes. Mais même si à l'époque le Détective Murdoch ne faisait que la courtiser, aujourd'hui elle était son épouse. Eh puis, il y avait eu ce Noël de l'an dernier où il l'avait vu simplement vêtue d'un drap et d'un nœud rouge. Décidément, il était amené à voir le Docteur Ogden dans de petites tenues bien souvent.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir, lança celle-ci en brisant leur étreinte.

-Moi aussi Madame, répondit le jeune homme en souriant, et le Détective aussi. Nous avons eu tellement peur.

-Comment vous nous avez trouvé? Et comment êtes-vous venu?

-Eh bien, nous avons appris que vous étiez disparus en mer, et l'Inspecteur m'a autorisé à partir à votre recherche, je savais au fond de moi que vous étiez vivants. Je suis monté à bord d'un bateau marchand et nous avons ratissez les îles.

-Mais il y en a des centaines.

-Nous nous sommes fait attaquer par des pirates. Mais il n'avait rien à voir à ceux des romans que je lisais enfant, pas de jambe de bois, de tricorne et de perroquet sur l'épaule. Des hommes sans foi ni loi, lourdement armés. L'un d'eux portait ceci.

Le jeune homme fourra sa main dans la poche de son pantalon pour sortir la plaque de police du Détective. Il la tendit à Julia qui la prit entre ses doigts. Elle regarda avec attention ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, mais elle savait bien au premier regard ce que cela était. Aussitôt son cœur manqua un battement. Elle se souvenait des hommes qui étaient venus sur l'île quelques jours plus tôt, elle se souvenait de la peur, du dégoût. Elle continuait de regarder l'objet reposer dans sa main lorsque William arriva à sa hauteur pour étreindre George un instant.

-Vous êtes sain et sauf Monsieur, souffla le jeune homme.

-Nous allons bien George.

William leva alors les yeux vers son épouse pour voir ce qu'elle lui tendait.

-William, dit-elle simplement dans un murmure.

Il prit sa plaque et il effleura du bout des doigts ceux de Julia. Il leva les yeux vers elle et il lui sourit simplement. Puis, doucement, il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Le couple se tourna ensuite vers George qui les regardait simplement.

-J'espère que vous êtes venu en bateau, lança William.

-Oui, nous avons vu votre signal de détresse et le navire se trouve de l'autre côté de la falaise, ils m'ont dit de venir voir sur la plage et si je ne trouvais rien, nous aurons exploré l'île demain. Mais comme vous êtes ici...je vais leur dire que je vous ai trouvé. Je vous attends sur la plage.

-Ce n'est pas la peine George, nous avons très peu de choses à emporter, répondit William, nous pouvons partir avec vous tout de suite.

-Laissez-nous quelques minutes, intervint Julia, le temps de...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit les deux hommes la regarder de haut en bas. En croisant le regard de William, elle vit le désir qu'il avait pour elle y naître. Il était évidement préférable qu'elle ne s'habille, pour l'image qu'elle renvoyait et pour le fait que dans quelques heures elle se trouverait sur un navire empli d'hommes.

George acquiesça simplement et elle lui sourit avant de s'éclipser alors qu'ils la regardèrent tous les deux s'éloigner. William croisa le regard de George qui se racla la gorge et qui se retourna, subitement très intéressé par la vue de l'océan. William rejoignit son épouse à leur habitation de fortune. Ils s'habillèrent tous les deux. Julia ferma une chemise jusqu'au cou qu'elle glissa dans la ceinture de la jupe. Elle enfila ses bottines et elle fit un chignon dont à peine l'une ou l'autre mèche rebelle s'en échappait. William quant à lui revêtait son pantalon noir, son justaucorps, il remonta ses bretelles, il passa sa chemise et ses chaussures. Il prit le sac en toile qu'il avait trouvé dans la cabane au cœur de la forêt. Il y fourra sa veste, les quelques objets et livres qu'ils avaient trouvé et il prit le petit livre noir. Il le regarda un instant lorsque Julia caressa du bout des doigts la couverture. Ils croisèrent leur regard et elle lui sourit tendrement.

-Nous rentrons chez nous, murmura-t-elle, tu as tenu ta promesse.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est George qui...

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase pour sentir les lèvres de la jeune femme se poser sur les siennes pour un long et langoureux baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et la jeune femme prit le petit livre pour le glisser dans la poche du pantalon de son époux.

-Garde-le dans ta poche, je ne voudrais pas que tu le perde.

Elle lui accorda un sourire malicieux et sans un mot, elle quitta leur abris pour rejoindre George sur la plage.

-George?

-Oui Docteur?

-Dites-moi, avez-vous de quoi manger sur le navire autre que des bananes et du poisson?

-Bien sur, il y a du pain, du fromage, de la viande, que je ne trouve pas très fraîche cela dit, j'évite d'en manger, mais les pommes de terres sont délicieuses.

-Dieu merci, souffla Julia, je n'en pouvais plus.

Ils se mirent en route tous les trois, longeant la plage, parlant de tout et de rien. Avant de passer la barrière de rochers sombres, le couple se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder le lieu où ils avaient vécu tous les deux pendant des semaines. La cabane était à peine visible entre les arbres, ils voyaient au loin l'endroit où ils avaient eu l'habitude de faire l'amour sur le sable. Ils avaient échangé un regard et ils s'étaient pris la main. Puis, ils avaient simplement suivit George qui les guidait vers une petite barque sur le sable et au loin, dans la crique, un navire qui les attendait et qui les ramènerai chez eux.

* * *

Le Capitaine n'avait pas voulu prendre la mer avant le lendemain. Ainsi, le couple avait regardé l'île une bonne partie de la nuit, enlacés sur le pont du navire après avoir savouré un bon repas. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé à cet endroit, les bons moments comme les plus éprouvants. Ils avaient observé le ciel étoilé et ils avaient rejoins la cabine qu'ils partageaient avec l'Agent Crabtree.

Celui-ci dormait déjà sur sa couchette lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Julia se prépara et elle grimpa sur la couchette à l'étage en face de celle que le jeune homme occupait et qui était à même le sol. Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, elle vit William retirer le drap de la couchette sous la sienne pour y prendre place.

-William, chuchotta-t-elle, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je m'apprêtais à me coucher, bredouilla son époux.

-Mais pas ici, je t'attends moi.

-Julia, ces couchette sont minuscules et...

-Nous aurons qu'à nous "superposer", dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

-Et George, il...

-S'il te plait.

Il soupira. Depuis quand avait-il était capable de résister au sourire charmeur et de son épouse? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Alors il secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement et il posa le pied sur le rebord du lit pour se hisser sur celui du haut.

-Faites-moi de la place Madame Murdoch.

Elle l'embrassa et elle se cala contre la paroi dans son dos alors que William la rejoignit. L'espace était étroit, mais le toit assez haut pour que lorsque William ne s'allonge sur le dos, elle ne puisse glisser sur lui et se coucher sur son corps. Il la serra contre lui et il poussa un gémissement de plaisir lorsque son épouse l'embrassa langoureusement, lorsqu'elle pressa ses seins contre lui, lorsqu'elle glissa sa jambe contre la sienne.

-George, souffla William à contre cœur, il est juste à côté. Nous ne pouvons pas.

-C'est l'un des désagréments de ne plus être seuls, soupira Julia en riant doucement, je pense que les tortues n'en parleront pas, mais George...

Ils se redressèrent un peu pour jeter un regard en contre-bas au jeune homme qui se retourna sur sa couchette et ils s'allongèrent à nouveau. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne la parole doucement.

-William, as-tu eu mal tout à l'heure? Lorsque tu n'as pas pu " terminer"?

-Oui, acquiesça William.

-Mmh, je m'en doutais un peu. Est-ce que...tu t'es soulagé depuis? Je...enfin as-tu...?

-Non, je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion, je n'étais pas seul.

-As-tu encore mal?

-Un peu, avoua-t-il.

-Tu devrais le faire.

-Julia, il y a George et...

Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien et caresser tendrement son menton parfaitement rasé de près.

-William, il te suffit de te rendre dans la salle d'eau juste à côté. Tu devrai le faire, c'est quelque chose de naturel et...

-Je ne...Julia vraiment ce...

Il ne trouvait pas les mots. Il n'était pas accoutumé à parler de telles choses, même avec son épouse. Il avait déjà fait beaucoup de progrès de ce côté là, il avait lâché prise mais en parler, cela était parfois trop lui demander.

-Je te parle en tant que Docteur William, insista la jeune femme, s'il te plait, fais-le.

-La salle d'eau est trop petite pour nous deux.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, toi, toi seul. Ce n'est rien de sexuel, c'est juste une réaction physique, s'il te plait.

Il ne répondit pas. Au fond de lui-même il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il ignorait s'il était prêt.

-Tu n'auras qu'à penser à moi, dit-elle amoureusement sur ses lèvres.

-A qui d'autre penserais-je si ce n'est toi?

Ils échangèrent un sourire et il acquiesça.

-Très bien, dit-il à contre cœur.

Elle lui sourit une fois encore et elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se lève et qu'il ne rejoigne la minuscule salle d'eau juxtaposée. Elle entendit le verrou tourner et elle tendit l'oreille. Rien. Elle n'entendit rien pendant de longues secondes avant qu'un faible grognement ne résonne. William avait étouffé son cri de plaisir par peur d'être entendu. L'eau coula et quelques courtes minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et William revint dans la pièce. Il ne la regarda pas, clouant son regard sur le sol. Il la rejoignit sur la couchette et elle se blottit contre lui.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Oui, souffla William, mais j'aurai voulu que tu sois avec moi.

-Ne l'étais-je pas un peu?

-Oh si mon amour, oh si.

Elle sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur son torse, et ainsi enlacés, ils s'endormirent simplement.

La navire avait mis plusieurs jours pour rentrer au port de San Francisco et chaque matin, William attendait avec impatience que George ne quitte la cabine. Chaque matin il feignait de dormir pour ensuite sauter en bas de la couchette, pour verrouiller la porte et pour rejoindre son épouse à nouveau. Chaque matin ils firent l'amour au rythme du tangage du navire, chaque matin ils explosèrent à l'unisson, chaque matin ils réalisaient à quel point ils étaient vivants, ensembles.

* * *

 _Quelques moi plus tard_

La vie avait reprit son cours. Les enquêtes se succédaient au poste de police numéro quatre. Le Docteur Ogden avait repris sa place à la morgue, le Détective Murdoch menait investigation après investigation. Le couple Murdoch avait trouvé un autre terrain au bord d'une rivière, à l'Ouest de Toronto. Il ne leur fallait que peu de temps pour rejoindre leur travail respectif et leur voisinage était bien plus accueillant que celui qu'il avait connu lors de l'acquisition de leur premier terrain. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucun corps en décomposition non plus, ce qui les soulagea encore davantage.

Ils avaient commencé les premiers travaux, quelques murs s'élevaient déjà de terre. La chambre était orientée vers l'Ouest. Ils pourraient voir le soleil se coucher de leur lit, comme ils l'avaient fait dans cette cabane au bord de la plage. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, jusqu'au jour où le Docteur Ogden jugea nécessaire de voir un vieil ami. Le Docteur Tash la reçu avec joie, et ce fut avec une joie encore plus immense que la jeune femme avait quitté son cabinet. William allait avoir anniversaire une semaine plus tard et elle avait prévu un cadeau un peu spécial.

Ils reprenaient leur souffle, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le dos. Le jour venait de se lever et il leur faudrait aller travailler. Ils étaient déjà en retard. Nus sur leur lit, ils se tenaient simplement la main alors qu'un petit carnet noir se trouvait ouvert sur le sol. Ils regardaient tous les deux le plafond avant que William ne rit doucement et qu'à bout de force, il ne se redresse pour surplomber son épouse.

-Alors Murdoch, souffla Julia, que pense-tu de celle-ci?

-Je pense que tu me tueras Madame Murdoch.

Ils rirent doucement et il l'embrassa avec amour et passion. Lorsqu'il quitta sa bouche, il nicha son visage dans le cou de son épouse pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Il continua sa progression sur ses seins, et sur son ventre. Elle se cabra de plaisir et les doigts de William glissèrent sur ses cuisses.

-Nous allons être en retard, dit-elle en fermant les yeux, William, il faut...

-Dis-moi pourquoi un ciseau à bois? Murmura le jeune homme sur ses lèvres.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et elle sourit.

-Non Détective, vous allez devoir trouver tout seul, je ne te donnerai pas de deuxième indice. Tu as été formel avec moi à Noël ; un par jour jusqu'au réveillon, alors un par jour jusqu'à ton anniversaire. Même si tu te montres persuasif. Très persuasif ajouta Julia lorsque son époux embrassa sa féminité.

Elle jeta un regard vers la maquette de leur maison un peu plus loin. Le lendemain 'elle ajouterait une pièce qu'elle avait construite, une chambre. Le ciseau à bois qu'elle lui avait offert le matin même serait sans doute utilisé pour graver quelque chose, un prénom. Julia sourit lorsque son époux embrassa une fois encore son ventre plat. Si seulement il savait qu'il embrassait son cadeau d'anniversaire, ce cadeau que le destin leur avait offert à tout les deux et qui grandissait en elle.

 _FIN_


End file.
